Les digisauveurs français
by Emilie Rosier
Summary: Les digimon sont juste une serie TV et un jeu de cartes et pourtant sept enfants un jour decouvrent la realité des digimon.
1. Default Chapter

Je vous presente ma nouvelle fic digimon.je sais mais je peux pas me passer d'ecrire.  
  
D'abord les perso.  
  
Nom: Emilie  
  
Age: 14 ans  
  
Physique: Elle est rousse et cheveux longs,yeux verts,lunettes rouges,short vert,tee-shirt rouge et baskets orange.  
  
Caractère: Elle est très courageuse,gentille et intelligente.Quand ses amis sont en danger,elle n'hesite pas pour aller les aider.aussi elle est pourvue d'un sens de l'organisation.Elle est la cousine de Mickael avec qui elle est une grande fan de digimon.D'ailleurs elle a gagné le tournoir regional du jeu de cartes digimon.  
  
Digimon: Demimonzaemon nommé Demi  
  
D-power: jaune  
  
Symbole: espoir  
  
Cartes: jaune  
  
Digi-montre: jaune avec un peu de rose  
  
Nom: Jeremi  
  
Age: 14 ans  
  
Physique: Il est de taille moyenne et maigre.ses yeux sont marrons et ses cheveux courts et noirs.Il porte un bandeau noir.Il a un tee- shirt bleu foncé,un short bleu,une veste rouge et des baskets bleues.  
  
Caractère: Il est le leader de l'equipe.Il est très vantard et aussi un petit peu fou parfois.Il s'entend très mal avec Marion.Il est très courageux mais pas très intelligent ce qui vaut souvent des remarques.Il est toujours prêt à se battre.C'est un garçon qui adore rouler avec son scooter.  
  
Digimon: Veemon  
  
D-power: orange  
  
Symbole: courage  
  
Cartes: orange  
  
Digi-montre: orange  
  
Nom: Antonin  
  
Age: 14 ans  
  
Physique: Il porte un jean,un pull noir et des baskets rouges.Il a les yeux marron et les cheveux noirs en bataille  
  
Caractère: C'est un garçon raisonnable et un genie.Cependant son plus grand don est dans le dessin et la musique.Il est le meilleur ami de Jeremi.C'est un ami très fidèle.il aide toujours ses amis pour leurs devoirs.Aussi il est courageux.  
  
Digimon: Armadillomon  
  
D-power: bleu foncé  
  
Symbole: amitié  
  
Cartes: bleue foncée  
  
Digi-montre: bleue foncée  
  
Nom: Melissa  
  
Age: 15 ans  
  
Physique: Elle porte un jean et une veste en jean avec des chaussures à talon.Elle a les cheveux longs,frisées et chatains.  
  
Caractère: Melissa a 15 ans mais a redoublé son CE2.Elle ne travaille pas bien à l'ecole car elle prefere s'amuser.Pour elle l'école c'est une perte de temps.Au debut elle ne veut pas se battre car elle a peur de perdre son digimon  
  
Digimon: Hawkmon  
  
D-power: rouge  
  
Symbole: amour  
  
Cartes: rouge  
  
Digi-montre: rouge  
  
Nom: Marion  
  
Age: 14 ans  
  
Physique: Elle porte un pull violet et un jean ainsi que des baskets noirs.Elle a les cheveux mi longs et marron.ses yeux sont marrons.  
  
Caractère: Elle est la rebelle et la solitaire du groupe.C'est une fille qui dit tout ce qu'elle pense.Elle est très responsable.Cependant elle refuse d'être une digisauveuse car pour elle les digimon ne sont que des enfantillages ridicules.  
  
Digimon: Wormmon  
  
D-power: gris  
  
Symbole: responsabilité  
  
Cartes: grise  
  
Digi-montre: grise  
  
Nom: Guillaume  
  
Age: 14 ans  
  
Physique: il porte un short noir et un tee-shirt noir avec des baskets blanches.Il a des lunettes grises et des cheveux bruns aussi courts que Jeremi.  
  
Caractère: Il est un vrai genie en informatiques.Il reussira à ouvrir un digi-passage sur son ordinateur portable.Il reçoit une digi- montre comme les autres mais aucun digimon ni digivice.  
  
Digimon: Salamon  
  
D-power: violet  
  
Symbole: connaissance  
  
Cartes: violette  
  
Digi-montre: violette  
  
Nom: Mickael  
  
Age: 12 ans  
  
Physique: Il porte un tee-shirt rouge ou il a colle une image de Patamon,un short bleu clair et des baskets rouges.  
  
Caractère: Mickael est le plus jeune du groupe: douze ans.il est le cousin de Emilie.Il adore la serie TV digimon comme elle.Son reve est d'être un digisauveur et d'avoir un Patamon comme partenaire digimon.Il est très courageux et il est plutôt intelligent.  
  
Digimon: Patamon  
  
D-power: doré  
  
Symbole: miracle  
  
Cartes: dorée  
  
Digi-montre: dorée 


	2. La realité depasse la fiction

LES DIGISAUVEURS FRANÇAIS  
  
1] LA REALITE DEPASSE LA FICTION  
  
On était le jour de la rentrée.Emilie se lève,mange et se prépare.Enfin vers neuf heures moins le quart,elle emfourche son velo pour se rendre au collège.Pour elle le traget était assez court.Elle n'avait qu'à descendre la grande côte et tourner à droite et c'était bon. Une fois arrivée,elle depose son velo dans le hangar de la cour du haut et l'attache avec son cadenas.  
  
En tous cas,Emilie esperait être dans la même classe que ses cinq autres amis.Ensemble depuis la primaire formaient la bande des six bien que cinq serait plus judicieux vu que Marion n'était membre permament selon Jeremi.  
  
Emilie rentre dans le hall et consulte les listes.Cette année,elle était en 3B avec tous ses amis et aussi cette peste de Lucie.  
  
Elle longe le couloir pour se rendre à la salle.Là tous ses amis sont déjà là.Jeremi,un garçon un peu fou fou mais plutôt courageux.Son activité preférée était de jouer au football ou rouler en scooter dans les rues de Fourmies.Ensuite Antonin,son meilleur ami et un vrai genie.Il excelle particulierement en musique et dessin.Le seul domaine qu'il ne maitrise pas est l'informatique.Puis Mellisa était sa meilleure amie.Puis Guillaume l'informaticien du groupe.Enfin Marion,la rebelle du groupe.Sur les marches de l'escalier de bois étais assis Mickael,le cousin de Emilie.  
  
Mickael était un enfant de douze ans.il était le seul à l'ecole à savoir que Emilie aimait les digimon.d'ailleurs Emilie était la meilleure au jeu de cartes digimon.elle avait même gagné le tournoi du jeu de cartes digimon.  
  
_Salut les amis!  
  
_Salut Emilie!  
  
Soudain la cloche sonne et il est l'heure de rentrer.Comme tous les ans,c'est le discours du professeur principal.  
  
Quans tous les élèves sont assis,on peut aperçoir cinq lumières;jaune,rouge et verte,grise, bleue foncée et orange.Emilie voit la lumière jaune se posait dans sa main et devenir un digivice. L'objet était jaune et ressemblait etragement au digivice de la saison 1 sauf qu'il était coloré. Mais alors le digimonde existait vraiment.Elle était une digisauveuse.Elle avait vraiment hâte d'en parler à Mickael.  
  
Enfin les trois heures passèrent et elle sortit.Heureusement on était Mercredi.Elle trouva son cousin et le retena près du hangar à vélo.  
  
_Emilie!Tu devineras jamais quoi!  
  
_Plus tard!Je dois te montrer ça!repond Emilie montrant son digivice.  
  
_Hein!Toi aussi!  
  
_Comment moi aussi?  
  
_Parce que j'ai aussi un digivice!  
  
Mickael sort un digivice dorée de sa poche.  
  
_C'est assez étrange!commente Mickael.  
  
_Attendons!  
  
_Bonne idée!Alors à demain!  
  
_Oui à demain!  
  
Emilie enfourche son velo et rentre chez elle.Une fois chez elle,elle decide de consulter ses e-mail sur son ordi.Ensuite il ira jouer à la console à un jeu digimon.  
  
Elle entre dans sa chambre et s'approche de son bureau.Alors sur son bureau,elle voit une montre.Une montre jaune avec un peu de rose.  
  
C'est impossible que ce soit ses parents.Le matin son père part à six heures et sa mère à six heures et demie et ils ne rentrent que vers dix huit heures.  
  
C'était vraiment la journée des trucs bizzares aujourd'hui.  
  
Le lendemain au collège,Jeremi discutait avec Antonin:  
  
_J'ai decouvert sur mon bureau!  
  
_Et alors Jerem?  
  
_Et personne c'est pas ma mère qui l'a mis!C'est plutôt étange!  
  
_Moi aussi j'ai eu ça hier!  
  
_Hein?  
  
_Oui!Regarde!dit Antonin montrant une montre bleue foncée.  
  
_Moi elle est orange!Regarde!  
  
Melissa se melant à la conversation:  
  
_Vous aussi?  
  
_Parce que toi aussi tu as reçue une montre sur ton bureau?demandèrent surpris les deux garçons.  
  
_Oui regardez!repond Melissa montrant une montre rouge.  
  
_Moi un de mes frères a perdu sa montre sur mon bureau!Tant pis elle à moi!dit Marion exhibant une montre grise.  
  
_Moi vous me croirez jamais!  
  
_Quoi Guillaume?  
  
_Vous allez me prendre pour un fou!  
  
_Dis toujours!  
  
_Eh bien je surfais sur le net j'ai vu une lumière violette sortir de mon ordi et devenir une montre violette.  
  
_Attendez si on reflechit chacun de nos bureaux est à côté d'un ordinateur!  
  
_Jeremi!C'est impossible!Et toi Guillaume tu étais fatigué!  
  
_Si ça existait vraiment je dirait que ça ressemble à une aventures de digimon.  
  
_De quoi Guillaume?demande Antonin.  
  
_Digimon!Cette serie TV idiote pour les gamins de quatre ans!dit Marion attérrée.  
  
_Non c'est pas une simple serie TV!Les digimon sont plus que cela!De plus ils sont reels!  
  
_Emilie!  
  
_Et une autre folle qui aime les digimon!  
  
_Vous avez reçu ça?demande Emilie montrant son digivice.  
  
_C'est un digivice!s'etonne Guillaume.  
  
_Ce truc là?demande jeremi montant un digivice orange.  
  
_Comme ça?dit Antonin montrant un digivice bleu foncé.  
  
_Et celui ci aussi!poursuit Melissa montrant un digivice rouge. _Et toi Marion?  
  
_Moi l'un de mes petits frères a glissé ça!dit Marion montrant un digivice gris.  
  
_Et toi Guillaume tu n'as de digivice?demande Emilie.  
  
_Non mais moi aussi j'ai une montre!  
  
_Etrange!En tous cas je parie que Mickael aura reçu une montre lui aussi!  
  
_Au fait ça veut dire quoi tout ça?demande Jeremi.  
  
_Bon on s'est mis à deux Guillaume.  
  
_Oui malheureusement!  
  
Ainsi les deux amis expliquent tout ce qui concernent le digimonde. 


	3. Le premier combat

Merci de ta reviex Serp.Fourmies c'est MA ville.Pour le texte au passé c'est imossible j'aime mieux combiner les temps.present pour l'action et passé pour raconter.  
  
2] LE PREMIER COMBAT  
  
Le lendemain,pendant la recreation,le petit groupe aperçoivent quelque chose près du terrain de football.Malgré les reticences de Marion,ils s'y rendent.  
  
_Je crois que c'était de cet arbre!dit Antonin.  
  
_Bon alors on y va!Bonzai!fonce Jeremi.  
  
_Allez on le suit!dit Emilie courant derrière Jeremi.  
  
Les autres enfants suivent tandis que Marion marche nonchalement derrière eux sans se presser. Dès que Jeremi est arrivé près de l'arbre,un petit dragon bleu saute sur lui:  
  
_Jeremi!  
  
Ensuite un tout petit ourson saute sur Emilie:  
  
_Emilie!  
  
Puis une espèce de taupe:  
  
_Antonin!  
  
Puis un petit aigle:  
  
_Melissa!  
  
Puis une chauve souris orange:  
  
_Mickael!  
  
Enfin un insecte vert saute sur Marion qui se pousse et il atterit dans un arbre:  
  
_Marion!  
  
_Qui êtes vous?demande Antonin.  
  
_Moi je suis Armadillomon,ton digimon Antonin!  
  
_Et toi quel est ton nom?demande Emilie.  
  
_Moi c'est Demimonzaemon mais tous mes amis m'appellent Demi!  
  
_Et toi?  
  
_Moi c'est Veemon,le meilleur des digimon Jeremi!  
  
_M'etonne pas si t'es avec moi!  
  
_Et toi?demande Melissa.  
  
_Moi c'est Hawkmon!  
  
_Patamon!J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un Patamon!dit Mickael.  
  
_Et moi c'est Wormmon Marion!  
  
_Mais descent de là sale insecte!Tu salis mon pantalon!crie Marion donnant un coup de pied à Wormmon.  
  
_Marion!C'est ton partenaire digimon!lui rappelle Emilie.  
  
_Ecoutez tout ça ceux ne sont que des enfantillages ridicules!Les digimon n'existent pas!  
  
Fachée,Marion s'éloigne et Wormmon la suit.  
  
_Excellente journée!fait Guillaume d'un ton ironique.  
  
Soudain un Woodmon apparaît au milieu du terran de football.  
  
_Et c'est pas fini!continue Mickael.  
  
_C'est un Woodmon!Digimon virus du niveau champion!Ses attaques sont branch bast et woody smasher!recite Emilie.  
  
_Comment tui sais ça?demande Melissa.  
  
_Je suis championne du tournoi du jeu de cartes digimon!Je connais presque tous les digimon!  
  
_En avant les digimon!commande Jeremi.  
  
_Oui tout le monde au travail!approuve Guillaume.  
  
Aussitôt les digimon se precipitent sur Woodmon.  
  
_V punch!  
  
_Carapace de diamant!  
  
_Laser explosion!  
  
_Bulle tonnerre!  
  
_Bec de faucon!  
  
_Branch bast!  
  
L'attaque affecte les digimon mais ils se relèvent et repartent à l'attaque. Pendant ce temps ce temps,Emilie a repéré une fente sur son digivice.Aussitôt elle prend une carte et la glisse:  
  
_Carte puissance!  
  
_Laser explosion!  
  
L'attaque de Demi est plus puissante.  
  
_Genial on peut glisser des cartes!Carte vitesse!dit Mickael.  
  
_Bulle tonnerre!  
  
Patamon attaque très rapidement.  
  
_Peut être mais ça suffit!dit Jeremi.  
  
_Woody smasher!lance Woodmon sur Veemon.  
  
_Veemon!hurle Jeremi courant pour pousser Veemon et se preant l'attaque.  
  
_Jeremi!crie Veemon.  
  
Alors une carte orange avec le digioeuf du courage apparaît et revient à Jeremi.  
  
_Je vais essayer!dit Jeremi glissant la carte.  
  
Alors un mot apparaît à l'écran de son digivice:  
  
_HYPERDIGIVOLUTION!  
  
Veemon hyperdigivolve toi.............en Flamedramon,le feu du courage  
  
_Genial!Veemon vient de se digivolver!se rejouit Mickael.  
  
_Magna flamme!  
  
L'attaque affecte Woodmon.  
  
_Il faut le renvoyer dans le digimonde!dit Armadillomon.  
  
_Et comment?demande Melissa.  
  
_Il suffit d'ouvrir le passage avec votre digivice.  
  
Emilie tend son digivice.  
  
_Digi-passage ouvre toi!  
  
Alors un passage violet s'ouvre.  
  
_Magna flamme!  
  
Flamedramon le pousse dans le digi-passage qui se referme aussitôt.Alors il regresse en Veemon.  
  
_Veemon!t'as été super!se rejouit Jeremi.  
  
Maintenant les jeunes digisauveurs se sentaient prêts à affronter d'autres adversaires. 


	4. La reunion

Merci a serp.Non suis la championne national juste un reve que je realise dans cette fic.Et pour Marion comment t'as deviné?De toute façon cette fic est composée seulement de personnes reelles.Eh oui Jeremi est ainsi Oo  
  
3] LA REUNION  
  
Le soir les nouveaux digisauveurs plus Guillaume decident de se reunir chez Emilie pour discuter des derniers evenements de la journée.La seule absente étant Marion.  
  
_Bon alors on fait quoi?demande Melissa hesitante.  
  
_Bonne question!approuve Antonin pensif.  
  
_Le premier objectif est de renvoyer les digimon dans le digimonde au fur à mesure qu'ils apparaissent!dit sagement Guillaume.  
  
_Guillaume!T'as rien à dire!Tu fais pas partie de l'equipe!replique sechement Jeremi.  
  
_Jeremi!s'enerve Emilie.  
  
_De quoi?demande l'interpellé.  
  
_On est une équipe et on est pas là pour se disputer!De plus ce n'est pas parce que Guillaume n'est pas un digisauveur qu'il ne peut pas être utile!  
  
_Moi je pense qu'il serait bien que chacun sache utiliser les cartes digimon et principalement celles qui permettent d'aider nos digimon!propose Mickael.  
  
_Euh parlant de digimon ils sont où?demande Melissa.  
  
_Vous descendez l'escalier puis vous entrez dans la cuisine!Ensuite vous cherchez une porte blanche ouverte d'où provient des bruits de machements!repond Emilie en riant.  
  
_Tu risque de rien retrouver!dit Mickael.  
  
_Je crois que tu as raison!approuve Guillaume.  
  
_Alors pour les cartes?demande Antonin.  
  
_Ah oui il existe six cartes permettant d'ameliorer la resistance de son digimon!commence Guillaume.  
  
_Oui d'abord la carte vitesse permettant d'augmenter la vitesse d'un digimon.Ensuite la carte puissance qui renforce la puissance.La carte foreuse permettant de creuser.La carte vol donnant la faculté de voler.La carte bouclier qui donne un bouclier invisible et permet de proteger soit le digimon soit une autre personne.Enfin la carte guerison qui permet de guerir son digimon.  
  
_Très bonnes explications Emilie!applaudit Guillaume.  
  
_Merci!  
  
_Aussi à quoi servent les digivices?demande Antonin curieux.  
  
_Bonne question!A part digivolver on n'en sait rien!repond Mickael.  
  
_Il faut qu'on ait le temps de pouvoir apprendre à les connaître!dit Jeremi.  
  
_Dis Guillaume tu t'y connais en informatique tu pourrais peut être percer leur mystère?dit Antonin.  
  
_Oui surement mais pour ça j'ai besoin d'un de vos digivices et je ne voudrai pas vous en priver!  
  
_Il nous reste cinq tout de même!rappelle Emilie.  
  
_Si tu compte sur Marion c'est plutôt raté!dit Jeremi.  
  
_Ca fait toujours quatre et puis il y a Veemon qui se digivolve!dit Mickael.  
  
_Tiens Guillaume prends le mien!Moi je ne veux pas me battre!Ca sert à rien!dit Melissa tendant son digivice à Guillaume.  
  
_Euh.  
  
_Bon d'accord mais je te le rend dès que j'ai fini!  
  
_Si on passait au dernier problème?  
  
_Lequel Mickael?demande Antonin.  
  
_Marion.  
  
_On a qu'une solution!Il faut la convaincre que les digimon existent vraiment et que ce n'est pas pour les gamins!  
  
_Facile à dire Emilie!Tu connais son caractère quand même?dit Antonin.  
  
_Oui et malheureusement elle est tetue!  
  
_Bon si on levez la seance?propose Antonin.  
  
_Oui pour aujourd'hui on n'apprendra rien de plus!approuve Guillaume.  
  
Ainsi les digisauveurs partent recuperant chacun leur digimon l'estomac bien rempli. 


	5. Panique au magasin

T'inquiete Marion finira par regretter.^^  
  
4] PANIQUE AU MAGASIN  
  
Le Samedi,quatre des six digisauveurs se rendent au magasin de Carrefour.Il s'agit de Emilie, Jeremi,Antonin et Mickael.Chacun est avec son digimon.Assis à une table d'un bar donnant sur la galerie marchande,ils sirotent tranquillement une limonade et mangent des gâteaux. Melissa n'est pas venu car elle refuse de se battre.Elle deteste se battre et ne veut pas que son digimon se blesse.Ensuite Marion sans commentaires.Enfin Guillaume était devant son ordinateur à comprendre le fonctionnement de leur digivice grâce à celui de Melissa.  
  
_Je reprendrai bien des gâteaux moi!  
  
_Jeremi!Tu es pire qu'un digimon!s'etonne Mickael.  
  
_Pourquoi?  
  
_Il est vraiment grave!commente Antonin.  
  
Soudain un jeune garçon un peu plus vieux qu'eux d'environ dix huit ans entre en courant dans la galerie marchande criant:  
  
_Au secours!Appellez la police!Il y a un Pterodactyle qui survoile le parking!Evacuez le magasin!  
  
Les clients reagissent:  
  
_Qu'est que c'est cet illuminé?  
  
_Encore un jeune qui doit boire ou fumer!  
  
_Ou même se droguer!  
  
_Ah les jeunes!De mon temps...  
  
_Mais il faut me croire!Il va attaquer!  
  
Il n'en faut pas plus au quatuor pour reagir.  
  
_Vous pensez comme moi?demande Antonin.  
  
_Oui c'est un digimon!dit Emilie.  
  
_Alors en avant!crie Jeremi courant vers la sortie suivi par ses amis.  
  
Les digisauveurs sortent et decouvrent un digimon ressemblant à un pterodactyle violet survolant le parking.  
  
_C'est un Pteramon!les informe Demi.  
  
_Oui c'est un digimon cuirassé!Ses attaques sont sharp wing et side winter!poursuit Patamon.  
  
_Bon on y va Veemon?  
  
_Quand tu veux Jeremi!  
  
Jeremi glisse sa carte hyperdigivolution et dit la formule:  
  
_HYPERDIGIVOLUTION!  
  
_Veemon hyperdigivolve toi...........en Flamedramon,le feu du courage  
  
_Magna flamme!  
  
_Explosion laser!  
  
_Bulle tonnerre!  
  
_Carapace de diamant!  
  
Les attaques sont esquivées par Pteramon.  
  
_Sharp wing!  
  
L'attaque affecte les digimon.  
  
_Carte puissance!  
  
_Explosion laser!  
  
_Carte vitesse!  
  
_Magna flamme!  
  
_Carte vol!  
  
_Carapace de diamant!  
  
_Carte puisance!  
  
_Bulle tonnerre!  
  
Les digisauveurs avaient beau glisser leurs cartes rien ne se produisait.La plupart d'entre eux commençaient à perdre espoir.  
  
_C'est impossible!Il est trop fort!se lamente Antonin.  
  
_C'est vrai!approuve Mickael.  
  
_Mais arrêtez!On doit le vaincre ce digimon sinon il va detruire la ville et surement beaucoup de personnes!On doit le renvoyer dans le digimonde!  
  
_On va essayer Emilie!dit Antonin.  
  
_Il ne faut pas essayer mais reussir!  
  
Soudain une carte jaune apparaît dans les mains d'Emilie.dessus il y a le digioeuf de l'espoir. Aussutôt elle glisse la carte.  
  
_HYPERDIGIVOLUTION!  
  
_Demimonzaemon hyperdigivolve toi.........en Oursemon,le gardien de l'espoir _Genial!Un nouveau digimon cuirasse!se rejouit Jeremi.  
  
_Souffle tendresse!  
  
_Magna flamme!  
  
_Carapace de diamant!  
  
_Bulle tonnerre!  
  
Les attaques arrivent à blesser Pteramon.aussitôt Emilie tend son digivice:  
  
_Digi-passage ouvre toi!  
  
Le digi-passage s'ouvre et les digimon renvoient Pteramon dans le digimonde.Après le passage se referme tandis que Flamedramon et Oursemon regressent.  
  
_Demi!T'as ete formidable!  
  
_Merci!  
  
_Et si maintenant on allez manger?demande Armadillomon.  
  
_Maus quelle bande de goinfres!commente Mickael.  
  
_Oui mais ils l'ont bien merité!  
  
Alors le petit groupe rentre dans le magasin en effervescence pour aller deguster des bonbons et des glaces.  
  
A la prochaine surement Samedi apres midi 


	6. Le septième digivice

5] LE SEPTIEME DIGIVICE  
  
Depuis plus d'une semaine,Guillaume occupait tous ses moments de libre a essayé de comprendre le fonctionnement du digivice de Melissa.Il decide de jouer le tout pour le tout.Il tente de scanner le digivice pour laisser à l'ordinateur le plaisir de faire l'analyse lui même. Trois heure plus tard il sait tout de ces nouveaux digivices.  
  
Le lendemain,un Mercredi après midi,ils n'ont pas cours et decident de flaner dans Fourmis.En passant près de la colline située à côté de la piscine,ils s'arretent.Là Guillaume decide de parler des digivices.  
  
_Ecoutez j'ai reussi à percer le mystère des digivices!dit Guillaume reandant le digivice à Melissa.  
  
_Et alors?demande Antonin.  
  
_D'abord ils servent à ouvrir un digi-passage et à renforcer la puissance mais ça vous le savez! _En effet!  
  
_Aussi ils peuvent detecter la présence d'un digimon comme detecter la presence d'un digisauveur et cela sur une très longue portée.Environ une centaine de kilomètres.  
  
_Genial!  
  
_Egalement ils peuvent nous renseigner sur un digimon grâce à un digidex se trouvant devant! Ils sont vraiment formidable!  
  
_Euh je reçois un signal d'un digimon!dit Antonin.  
  
_Oui!Et ça vient de la place verte!constate Mickael.  
  
_On est Mercredi après midi!On ferait bien de vite y aller avant que les joueurs de boules ne soient tous massacrés!dit Jeremi.  
  
_Heuresement on a qu'à courir tout droit pendant cinq minutes!dit Emilie.  
  
_En plus c'est en face de la mairie!rappelle Guillaume.  
  
Aussitôt les six enfants et les cinq digimon courent vers la place verte.Sur place,ils se rendent compte qu'ils ne restent plus aucun joueur.Seules restaient les boules qui avaient été abandonnée dans la fuite.Ils avaient remarqué qu'il s'agissait d'un Kuwagamon.  
  
Aussitôt Melissa l'analyse:  
  
_Kuwagamon!Digimon du niveau champion.Ses attaques sont scissor claw et power guillotine.  
  
Aussitôt Jeremi et Emilie glissent leurs cartes:  
  
_HYPERDIGIVOLUTION!  
  
_Veemon hyperdigivolve toi..........en Flamedramon,le feu du courage  
  
_Demimonzaemon hyperdigivolve toi......en Oursemon,le gardien de l'espoir  
  
_Magna flamme!  
  
_Souffle tendresse!  
  
_Bulle tonnerre!  
  
_Carapace de diamant!  
  
_Bec de faucon!  
  
Aucune attaque ne marche.Cependant Kuwagamon semble plus interresé par autre chose que les digimon qui l'attaquent.Ils tournent la tête et voient une Salamon contre un arbre prête à se faire éliminer par Kuwagamon.D'ailleurs celui ci lance son attaque:  
  
_Power guillotine!  
  
_Non!crie Guillaume.   
  
Guillaume saute et pousse Salamon.Alors une lumière violette vient vers lui.  
  
_Un digivice comme celui des autres!  
  
_Guillaume!crie salamon sautant sur lui.  
  
Dans son autre main il tient une carte,la carte du digioeuf de la connaissance.Aussitôt Guillaume glisse la carte dans son digivice:  
  
_HYPERDIGIVOLUTION!  
  
_Salamon hyperdigivolve toi.............en Butterflymon,le dard du savoir  
  
Ensemble les digimon attaquent.  
  
_Magna flamme!  
  
_Souffle tendresse!  
  
_Sweet pheromone!Sweet honey straw!  
  
_Bulle tonnerre!  
  
_Carapace de diamant de diamant!  
  
_Bec de faucon!  
  
Alors les attaques blessent Kuwagamon et Guillaume en profite pour ouvrir un digi-passage.  
  
_Digi-passage ouvre toi!  
  
_Magna flamme!  
  
_Souffle tendresse!  
  
_Pheromone sucre!  
  
_Bulle tonnerre!  
  
_Carapace de diamant de diamant!  
  
_Bec de faucon!  
  
Aussitôt Kuwagamon est renvoyé dans le digimonde et le passage se referme.Ensuite Flamedramon,Oursemon et Butterflymon regressent en Veemon,Demi et Salamon.  
  
_Maintenant on a un nouveau digisauveur et un nouveau digimon!se rejouit Mickael.  
  
_Oui et ça compensera Marion!dit Jeremi.  
  
Fous de joie d'avoir gagné,les digisauveurs poursuivent leur promenade comme si ils ne s'étaient rien passé. 


	7. Les dents du lac

6] LES DENTS DU LAC  
  
Le Samedi les enfants avaient décidé d'emmener leurs digimon aux étangs des moines enfin plutôt ils iraient au deuxième étang car le premier était toujours bondé le week-end.Ils s'amusaient au ballon et discutaient.La seule chose qu'ils n'osaient pas faire était de plonger et de nager dans l'eau.A part la zone delimitée dans le premier étang,mieux vaut pas se baigner sous risque de noyade ou encore le risque de puanteur.  
  
_Ah une bonne journée sans aucun combat!dit Melissa.  
  
Soudain des cris de panique s'élèvent du premier étang:  
  
_Des monstres!  
  
_Au secours!  
  
_Ceux sont peut être une nouvelle race de dauphin?  
  
_Sauve qui peut!  
  
_Les femmes et les enfants d'abord!  
  
Très rapidement le monde autour du premier étang,baingneurs comme pêcheurs,s'enfuient laissant leurs affaires là.  
  
_Qu'est qui se passe là bas?demande Mickael.  
  
_A votre avis?surement une attaque de digimon!repond Jeremi.  
  
Aussitôt les enfants courent pour traverser le parking et la route pour arriver au parapet.De là ils peuvent voir trois Dolphmon nageant dans l'eau tranquillement.  
  
_Dolphmon!digimon niveau champion de type antivirus.ses attaques sont puls blast et dolphin kick!recita Guillaume.  
  
_Alors on y va?demande Salamon.  
  
_Ouais!decide Jeremi.  
  
Aussitôt Emilie,Jeremi et Guillaume glisssent leurs cartes.  
  
_HYPERDIGIVOLUTION!  
  
_Veemon hyperdigivolve toi.........en Flamedramon,le feu du courage  
  
_Demimonzaemon hyperdigivolve toi........en Oursemon,le gardien de l'espoir  
  
_Salamon hyperdigivolve toi.........en Butterflymon,le dard du savoir  
  
_Euh j'ai une question moi!Comment Flamedramon et Oursemon vont aller les combattre dans l'eau?  
  
_Bonne remarque Mickael!constate Guillaume.  
  
_J'ai une idée!Il y a les deux pedalos!Nos deux digimon n'ont qu'à sauter pour s'y placer!  
  
_C'est une bonne idée!approuve Antonin.  
  
Aussitôt les deux digimon sautent et se placent dans les pedalos et les digimon attaquent.  
  
_Magna flamme!  
  
_Souffle tendresse!  
  
_Bulle tonnere!  
  
_Bec de faucon!  
  
_Pheromone sucré!  
  
_Armadillomon je vais t'aider à acceder au combat!Carte vol!  
  
_Carapace de diamant!  
  
Les attaques semblent affecter un Dolphmon.  
  
_Celui est plus faible!Ouvrons le pasage et renvoyons le déjà!dit Emilie.  
  
_Bonne idée!Digi-passage ouvre toi!dit Antonin.  
  
_Magna flamme!  
  
_Souffle tendresse!  
  
_Bulle tonnere!  
  
_Bec de faucon!  
  
_Pheromone sucré!  
  
_Carapace de diamant!  
  
Les attaques poussent le Dolphmon dans le passage qui se referme.  
  
_Allez plus que deux!les encourage Jeremi.  
  
_Puls blast!lance les Dolphmon.  
  
L'attaque touchent les digimon qui repliquent par leurs attaques.  
  
_Magna flamme!  
  
_Souffle tendresse!  
  
_Bulle tonnere!  
  
_Bec de faucon!  
  
_Pheromone sucré!  
  
_Carapace de diamant!  
  
Un des deux Dolphmon est touché.  
  
_Digi-passage ouvre toi!dit Mickael.  
  
Le Dolphmon est poussé et ainsi renvoyé dans le digimonde tandis que le passage se referme.  
  
_Puls blast!Dolphin kick!  
  
L'attaque reussit à affaiblir Patamon Et Hawkmon.  
  
_Hawkmon non!  
  
_Patamon!  
  
Les deux digimon épuisés tombent dans les bras de leur partenaire.  
  
_Magna flamme!  
  
_Souffle tendresse!  
  
_Carapace de diamant!  
  
_Pheromone sucré!  
  
Le dolphmon plonge pour esquiver les attaques et attaque sous l'eau les pedalos où se trouvent Flamedramon et Oursemon.  
  
_Puls blast!  
  
Epuisés les deux digimon regressent et se retrouvent dans les bras de leur partenaire.  
  
_Demi!  
  
_Veemon ça va?  
  
_Tu m'écrase la queue!  
  
_Bon il reste plus que Butterflymon et Armadillomon!dit Guillaume.  
  
_Dolphin kick!  
  
Butterflymon regresse.  
  
_Salamon!  
  
_Non c'est pas possible!Armadillomon ne peut pas se battre seul!Et je ne peux même plus glisser de certes puisque j'utilise déjà celle du vol!se lamente Antonin.  
  
Alors une carte avec le digioeuf de l'amitié vient vers lui.  
  
_Genial!  
  
Il retire la carte volm et glisse sa carte.  
  
_HYPERDIGIVOLUTION!  
  
_Armadillomon hyperdigivolve toi........en Sepikmon,le magicien de l'amitié  
  
_Esprit boomerang!  
  
L'attaque surprend Dolphon qui est affaibli.  
  
_Danse ensorcellante!  
  
_Maintenant digi-passage ouvre toi!crie Antonin.  
  
Sepikmon pousse Dolphmon dans le passage qui se referme.Aussitôt Sepikmon regresse en Armadillomon qui se precipite sur Antonin.  
  
Enfin la foule revient peu à peu avec la police qui constate qu'elle s'est deplacée pour rien.  
  
************* ************** ****************** ***************** ********  
  
et voilà fini pour aujourd'hui.^^ 


	8. Combattre est neccesaire

7] COMBATTRE EST NECCESSAIRE  
  
Dans la maison de Melissa dans sa chambre.Melissa était allongée sur son lit à lire des magazines tandis que Hawkmon jouait avec l'ordinateur à un jeu video.  
  
Soudain il s'interrompt pour parler à Melissa:  
  
_Dis Melissa pourquoi tu veux pas te battre?  
  
Aucune reponse.  
  
_Dis pourquoi?Tu n'utilise jamais de carte!Je dois toujours me debrouiller tout seul.  
  
_Parce que j'ai peur que tu te blesse.  
  
_Mais la carte guerison peut me guerir.  
  
_Pas si tu mourais.  
  
_C'est pas en faisant ainsi que ça ira!Au contraire si je me bats sans personne sans aucune c'est là où j'ai plus de chance de mourir.  
  
_Et puis la violence n'est pas une solution je trouve.C'est vrai on pourrait discuter.  
  
_On a pas vraiment le choix.Les digimon envoyés dans le monde reel nous attaquent et sont pas du genre à discuter.  
  
_Se battre n'a jamais servi à resoudre des problèmes.  
  
_Je crois que c'est inutile d'insister.  
  
Alors Hawkmon decide de se replonger dans son jeu.  
  
_Au fait je vais au cinéma cette après midi!Tu viens avec moi?  
  
_Bien sur!  
  
Vers quatorze heures,Melissa sort de chez elle ayant soigneusement cachée Hawkmon dans son sac à dos.Elle rejoignit ses deux amis au cinéma.  
  
Après la seance,les trois amis sortent tranquillement commentant le film.  
  
_Oui cette scène était fantastique!  
  
_Et l'acteur merveilleux!  
  
_Tempete de cerises!  
  
Un digimon venait d'apparaître à l'entrée du cinéma lança son attaque sur le guichet.Bien sur le caissier se sauve comme tous les jeunes qui stationnaient devant et à l'interieur du cinema.Aussitôt Hawkmon sort du sac de Melissa et s'approche du digimon.Pendant ce temps,Melissa tend son digivice vers lui:  
  
_Il se nomme Kabukimon.C'est un digimon cuirassé dont les attaques sont tempête de cerises et danse du lion.  
  
_Bec de faucon!  
  
L'attaque ne fait rien à Kabukimon.  
  
_Tempête de cerises!  
  
L'attaque envoie Hawkmon contre un mur mais il se relève.  
  
_Non Hawkmon arrête!crie desesperement Melissa.  
  
_Tu ne comprend pas que si on le renvoie pas il va detruire la ville!Bec de faucon!  
  
_Danse du lion!  
  
Hawkmon atterit contre une voiture puis se relève et repart à l'attaque.  
  
_Bec de faucon!  
  
_Tempête de cerises!  
  
L'attaque envoie Hawkmon contre la porte de la bibliothèque se trouvant en face du cinema.  
  
_Hawkmon non je t'aime!hurle Melissa.  
  
Soudain une carte apparaît et vient vers elle,celle du digioeuf de l'amour.Melissa la glisse.  
  
_HYPERDIGIVOLUTION!  
  
_Hawkmon hyperdigivolve toi..........en Halsemon,les ailes de l'amour  
  
_Tempête de cerises!  
  
_Ailes typhon!  
  
Les deux attaques s'annulent.  
  
_Ailes tempête!  
  
L'attaque envoie Kabukimon contre un mur.  
  
_Aile typhon!  
  
Kabukimon ne peut plus bouger.  
  
_Digi-passage ouvre toi!  
  
Le passage s'ouvre et Halsemon pousse Kabukimon dedans et le passage se referme.Aussitôt Halsemon regresse en Hawkmon. 


	9. Le miracle de l'amitie

Eh oui Melissa est plus du genre faites l'amour pas la guerre.^^  
  
8] LE MIRACLE DE L'AMITIE  
  
Mickael était seul chez lui dans sa chambre avec Patamon.il s'amusait avec sa console tandis que Patamon s'amusait avec son circuit electronique de voitures.  
  
Soudain ils entendent un grand bruit venant de la rue.Mickael lâche immediatement sa console et fonce regarder à la fenêtre.il aperçoit alors un digimon devastant la boulangerie près de chez lui,celle en face de l'église.Aussitôt il consulte son digivice:  
  
_Rinkmon!Digimon cuirassé dont l'attaque est toupie agressive!  
  
Mickael fixait le digimon qui devastait la boulangerie et les gens à l'interieur qui fuyaient tout comme ceux sur le parking de l'église.  
  
_Patamon viens vite!On a du travail!  
  
_Un autre digimon?  
  
_Oui un Rinkmon qui devaste la boulangerie.  
  
_Il faut vite l'arrêter sinon il va detruire le meilleur endroit endroit où on fabrique les petits pains!  
  
Aussitôt l'enfant et son digimon accourt dans la rue.  
  
_Carte puissance!  
  
L'attaque bulle tonnerre de Patamon est doublée mais cela n'affecte pas Rinkmon qui lance une attaque sur lui.  
  
_Toupie aggressive!  
  
_Carte vitesse!  
  
Patamon vole plus vite et peut esquiver l'attaque.Il tente une nouvelle fois mais c'est le même résultat.  
  
_Toupie aggressive!  
  
_Carte bouclier!  
  
Un bouclier invisible protège Patamon.  
  
_Bulle tonnerre!  
  
_Bon sang!Quelle carte utiliser?puissance,vitesse,bouclier ont été vaincu!Vol non Patamon vole déjà!Guerison,il n'est pas encore blessé.et enfin foreuse mais je vois pas à quoi ça servirai contre ce Rinkmon.  
  
_Bulle tonnerre!  
  
_Toupie aggressive!  
  
L'attaque envoie Patamon dans la vitrine de boulangerie.le pauvre Patamon descend et se retrouve sur le trottoir completement épuisé.  
  
_Toupie agressive!  
  
Patamon ne peut même plus bouger.  
  
_Non j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir mon propre partenaire digimon!Et surtout avoir un Patamon! Non PATAMON!Patamon tu es mon ami!  
  
Soudain une carte dorée vient à lui,la carte du digioeuf du miracle.  
  
_Ah super!se rejouit Mickael.  
  
Mickael glisse la carte dans son digivice.  
  
_HYPERDIGIVOLUTION!  
  
_Patamon hyperdigivolve toi..............................en Rhinomon,le rhinoceros du miracle  
  
_Rhinomon!C'est super!Moi aussi j'ai mon digimon cuirrassé!Montre lui ce que tu sais faire Rhinomon!  
  
_Pas de problème!Esprit lame!  
  
L'attaque blesse Rinkmon qui contreattaque.  
  
_Toupie aggressive!  
  
Rhinomon contre l'attaque en chargeant doit sur Rinkmon qui s'dcrase contre le mur d'une maison.  
  
_Explosion atomique!  
  
L'attaque empêche Rinkmon de bouger et Mickael en profite.  
  
_Digi-passage ouvre toi!  
  
Rhinomon pousse Rinkmon dans le passage qui se referme aussitôt.Alors Rhinomon redevient Patamon.  
  
_Patamon t'as été genial!  
  
_Merci Mickael!  
  
Ainsi les deux amis rentrent chez Mickael.  
  
**************************** ************************* ********************* 


	10. La foi

9] LA FOI  
  
Une semaine plus tard,après s'être concertés,ils decidèrent d'aller voir Marion.ils voulaient la convaincre que le digimonde et les digimon existaient vraiment et que ce n'était pas un jeu pour les enfants.Ils n'y allaient pas de gaieté de cœur mais plutôt par contrainte sachant bien l'accueil que reserverait Marion.Jeremi lui faisait la tête.il avait déjà beaucoup de mal à rester calme à l'école avec Marion alors se retrouver avec elle seulement avec ses amis en abordant un sujet qui la ferait monter sur ses grands chevaux ne lui plaisait vraiment pas du tout.  
  
Arrivés à Anor devant la maison de la famille Basteart,Melissa sonne.C'est Marion qui vient ouvrir.Elle tente de refermer mais plus vif qu'elle,Mickael bloque la porte avec son pied.  
  
_On doit parler!dit fermement Emilie.  
  
_Bon entrez mais juste euh dix minutes!Et les peluches ça restent dehors!  
  
_Quelles peluches?demande Antonin.  
  
_Celles là!repond aggressivement Marion montrant les digimon.  
  
_Desole de te contredire mais ceux ne sont pas des peluches!Ceux sont des êtres vivants!dit Melissa.  
  
_Ecoutez je ne crois pas à tout cela!Les digimon n'existent pas!Tout cela n'est pas reel!PAS REEL!s'enerve Marion.  
  
Alors quelque d'inhabituelle et très surprenant se produit.Tous les digimon comment à regresser.Ils sont déjà niveau bébé.  
  
_non mais qu'est qui se passe?demande Melissa inquiète.  
  
_Pourquoi nos digimon regressent?poursuit Guillaume.  
  
_C'est simple!Marion a dit que on existait pas!dit Snowbotamon.  
  
_J'ai peur de comprendre!commente Emilie.  
  
_Alors le digimonde se detruit!poursuit poyomon.  
  
_Et donc nous avec!continue Tsubumon.  
  
_Non ce n'est pas possible!se lamente Jeremi.  
  
_Marion tout ça c'est de ta faute!s'indigne Melissa.  
  
_Mais si le digimonde est detruit notre le monde le sera aussi!dit mickael horiifié.  
  
_Oui puisque ceux sont des mondes parrallèles!confirme Guillaume.  
  
_C'est de l'hysterie collective!commente Marion.  
  
Leafmon paraît à l'entrée du couiloir et parle à Marion.  
  
_Si tu ne veux pas une digisauveuse tant pis pour toi!Moi je vais accomplir mon devoir!Je vais sauver les deux mondes pour toi!  
  
En disant ces mots,Leafmon disparaissait mais les digimon avaient repris leur forme disciple.  
  
_Tiens ces objets idiots ont disparu!remarque Marion sans aucune peine.  
  
_Wormmon vient de nous donner un serieux coup de main!dit Mickael.  
  
_Pauvre Wormmon!renifle Melissa.  
  
_On a plus rien à faire ici en tout cas!decide Jeremi.  
  
_Tu as raison!approuve Antonin.  
  
_Comme tu n'es plus une digisauveuse on n'a plus de raison de se voir!lance Emilie en partant avec ses amis.  
  
************************ ************************** **********************  
  
Et c'est la fin pour aujourd'hui^^ 


	11. temps de repos,temps de bataille

Je suis gentille non?Trois chapitres d'un coup.Pour moi c'est une grande dose de gentillesse. :P  
  
10] TEMPS DE REPOS,TEMPS DE BATAILLE  
  
Les enfants avaient decidé pour le Samedi qu'ils le passeraient en forêt avec leurs digimon.Ils marchèrent longtemps à travers la forêt domainiale de Fourmies.Ils decident de s'arrêter dans une belle clairuère luxuriante où coule une petite rivière.  
  
_Ah après tous ces combats ça fait du bien de se detendre!dit Mickael.  
  
_Dites je me demande un truc moi!  
  
_Quoi Guillaume?demande Antonin.  
  
_Si on devrait pas donner un nom à nos digivices!  
  
_Et quoi comme nom?demande Melissa.  
  
_Et bien ils ont beaucoup de pouvoirs alors servons nous de ça!repond Emilie.  
  
_Pourquoi le D-power?fait Mickael.  
  
_D-power!Power signifie pouvoir en anglais.Mais pourquoi le D?l'interroge Antonin.  
  
_Tout simplement digivice!dit guillaume.  
  
_Et les noms du digivice commencent toujours par D comme le D3,le D-arc ou le D-scanner.Il s'agit des digivices des saisons 2,3 et 4!explique Emilie.  
  
_Bon si on mangeait maintenant?demande Veemon.  
  
_Oui c'est une bonne idée!approuve Demi.  
  
_Manger!Manger!Manger!scandent le reste des digimon.  
  
_Je conseille de leur obeir si vous voulez pas qu'ils nous attaquent!dit Emilie en riant. _Oui c'est beaucoup mieux!  
  
Aussitôt les enfants deplient la nappe et deballent tout le pique nique et commencent à manger pour la plus grande joie des digimon.  
  
_Jeremi!Laisse nous un peu de saucisses voyons!le gronde Antonin.  
  
_Pourquoi?C'est bon!  
  
_il est incroyable!commente Melissa.  
  
_De toute façon j'ai plus faim moi!dut Mickael.  
  
_Oui faisons une pause avant de manger le dessert!approuve Guillaume.  
  
_Ce gros gâteau au chocolat me fait très envie!dit Veemon.   
  
_Moi aussi!approuve Jeremi.  
  
_Non on le mangera plus tard!replique Emilie en rangent le gâteau dans le panier et ses amis l'aidaient à ranger les detritus dans les sachets.  
  
_Bon moi je vais faire une petite sieste!dit Jeremi s'allongeant appuyé contre un arbre.  
  
_Qu'est qu'on fait?demande Armadillomon.  
  
_Si on jouait à un jeu?propose Patamon.  
  
_Bonne idée!approuve Mickael.  
  
_Et quoi?demande Melissa.  
  
_Pourquoi pas à colin maillard?propose Emilie  
  
Ses amis approuvent l'idée.  
  
_Qui commence?demande Guillaume.  
  
_Pourquoi pas euh Antonin?dit Veemon.  
  
_Bon d'accord!repond Antonin en mettant le bandeau sur ses yeux.  
  
Ainsi le jeu commence.Les enfants et les digimon s'amusent et rient beaucoup tout en courant pour échapper au chat.Après trois tour c'était Mickael le chat.  
  
_Je vais vous avoir!  
  
Soudain un grand trou s'ouvre dans la clairière et deux Drimogemon et un Digmon en sortent. _Euh je crois que le jeu est terminée!dit Antonin.  
  
_Allez au combat en avant!dit Jeremi se lèvant precipitament.  
  
_Il dormait pas lui?fait Emilie.  
  
_A mon avis il le faisait comme les chiens!repond Mickael en enlevant son bandeau.  
  
_Voici Drimogemon!Digimon champion dont l'attaque est perceuse vitesse!recite Emilie.  
  
_Et là c'est Digmon!Digimon cuirassé dont les attaques sont foreuse eclair et perceur de roc! termine Guillaume.  
  
Aussitôt les digisauveurs glissent leur carte:  
  
_HYPERDIGIVOLUTION!  
  
_Veemon hyperdigivolve toi.................................en Flamedramon,le feu du courage  
  
_Demimonzaemon hyperdigivolve toi.........................en Oursemon,le gardien de l'espoir  
  
_Salamon hyperdigivolve toi................................en Butterflymon,le dard du savoir  
  
_Armadillomon hyperdigivolve toi.........................en Sepikmon,le magicien de l'amitié  
  
_Hawkmon hyperdigivolve toi.............................en Halsemon,les ailes de l'amour  
  
_Patamon hyperdigivolve toi..............................en Rhinomon,le rhinoceros du miracle  
  
Au moment où les digimon s'étaient hyperdigivolvés,les deux Drimogemon et le Digmon étaient repartis sous terre.  
  
_Oh non!Je n'aime pas ça!Mais alors pas ça du tout!dit Emilie mefiante.  
  
_Et pourquoi?demande Melissa.  
  
_parce que je suis sure qu'ils vont nous attaquer par en dessous!  
  
La prediction de Emilie est très juste.Soudain le sol tremble sous les pieds de Flamedramon et Rhinomon.Les deux digimon n'ont même pas le temps de rispoter qu'ils sont repartis sous terre.  
  
_L'un d'entre nous doit descendre les pousser!dit Emilie.  
  
_Et qui?demande Melissa.  
  
_J'y vais moi avec Sepikmon!se propose Antonin.  
  
_OK et bonne chance!  
  
Aussitôt l'enfant et son digimon s'aventurent sous terre à travers les galeries creusées.Soudain ils rencontrent un des Drimogemon.  
  
_Perceuse vitesse!  
  
_Esprit boomerang!  
  
Le boomerang fait mal à Drimogemon dans la joue droite.  
  
_Danse ensorcellante!  
  
Cette attaque affaiblit beaucoup Drimogemon.  
  
_Digi-passage ouvre toi!  
  
_Esprit boomerang!  
  
Le boomerang de Sepikmon permet de pousser Drimogemon dans le passage qui se referme. _Genial!Un de moins Sepikmon!  
  
Cependant à la surface Digmon était reapparu mais Rhinomon a été plus vite et l'a chargé l'envoyant contre un arbre.  
  
_Digi-passage ouvre toi!crie Emilie.  
  
_Magna flamme!  
  
_Souffle tendresse!  
  
_Pheromone sucré!  
  
_Ailes typhon!Ailes tempêtes!  
  
_Esprit lame!Explosion atomique!  
  
Aussitôt Digimon est poussé dans le passage qui se referme.  
  
_Genial un de renvoyé!se rejouit Jeremi.  
  
_Non deux!clame Antonin remontant de la galerie avec Sepikmon.  
  
_Maintenant Drimogemon est tout seul alors!conclut Mickael.  
  
En parlant de Drimogemon celui ci apparaît justement derrière eux.  
  
_Euh allez y les digimon!les encourage Guillaume.  
  
_Magna flamme!  
  
_Souffle tendresse!  
  
_Pheromone sucré!  
  
_Esprit boomerang!  
  
_Ailes typhon!Ailes tempêtes!  
  
_Esprit lame!Explosion atomique!  
  
Drimogemon s'effondre à terre affaibli.  
  
_Digi-passage ouvre toi!crie Mickael.  
  
_Esprit boomerang!  
  
Le boomeranf de Sepikmon envoie Drimogemon dans le passage qui se referme.  
  
_Ouais!Ils ont reussi!se rejouit Melissa.  
  
Aussitôt les digimon regressent et rejoignent leurs partenaires.  
  
******************************** ****************************************** Les digisauveurs arriveront ils à savoir pourquoi les digimon apparaissent dans le monde reel? Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	12. La nouvelle digivolution

11] LA NOUVELLE DIGIVOLUTION  
  
Tout était tranquille pour une fois à Fourmies ou à saint Michel pour Guillaume.Emilie dormaot avec Demi.Antonin avait lu un peu avant de sombrer dans le sommeil comme Armadillomon.Melissa et Hawkmon avaient discuté avant de dormir.Mickael et Patamon dormaient depuis un bon moment.Guillaume s'était endormi sur son clavier et reveillé par Salamon pour qu'il se mette au lit.En bref tout le monde dormait.Enfin rien de plus normal à vingt trois heures passé où le lendemain il y a école.Pourtant Jeremi et Veemon ne dormaient et jouaient à la console.  
  
Soudain Jeremi voit son D-power vibrait sur la commode.  
  
_Qu'est qui se passe?  
  
_Vas voir!repond Veemon.  
  
Aussitôt Jeremi traverse la pièce et regarde son D-power.  
  
_C'est le signal d'un digimon Veemon!  
  
_Quoi!Allons vite le trouver!  
  
_T'as raison!  
  
Aussitôt les deux amis sortent suivant le signal du digimon sur le D-power de Jeremi.Ils se dirigent alors vers l'église de Trieux.  
  
_Voyons c'est qui ce feu follet geant!Voyons!Meramon!Digimon niveau champion dont les attaques sont boule de feu et magna blast!  
  
_On y va Jeremi?  
  
_Bien sur!HYPERDIGIVOLUTION!crie Jeremi glissant sa carte.  
  
_Veemon hyperdigivolve toi........................en Flamedramon  
  
Aussitôt le Meramon se precipite sur Flamedramon.  
  
_Boule de feu!  
  
_Magne flamme!  
  
Les deux attaques s'annulent.Alors Meramon saute et plaque Flamedramon l'envoyant contre le mur de l'ecole primaire de Notre Dame.  
  
_Flamedramon!Carte puissance!  
  
_Magna flamme!  
  
Meramon esquive l'attaque et lance une boule de feu par derrière.Alors Flamedramon est envoyé contre un arbre.  
  
_Magna blast!  
  
Flamedramon regresse en Veemon mais Meramon lance une autre attaque boule de feu.Alors Jeremi se place devant Veemon.  
  
_Arrête!C'est lâche d'attaquer les gens par derrière!  
  
Soudain une carte orange apparaît et revient à Jeremi.  
  
_Etrange!Je vais l'essayer!  
  
Aussitôt il glisse sa nouvelle carte dans son D-power.  
  
_Veemon digivolve toi................................en Veedramon.  
  
_Veeedramon!Super!  
  
Aussitôt Jeremi regarde son D-power:  
  
_Veedramon digimon niveau champion!Vas y mon vieux!  
  
_V massue!  
  
L'attaque assome Meramon.  
  
_Genial Veedramon!Digi-passage ouvre toi!  
  
Le passage s'ouvre et Veedramon pousse Meramon dedans et le passage se referme.Après Veedramon regresse en Veemon.  
  
_Veemon!t'as été genial!  
  
_Je sais!Comme toujours!  
  
Les deux amis decident de rentrer afin de reprendre des forces et aussi dormir un peu.  
  
************************ ******************** ************************* Ou le prochain digimon apparaitra t il?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	13. Renaissance

11] RENAISSANCE  
  
Marion était très énervée.Maudit soient Emilie,Jeremi,Antonin,Guyillaume,Melissa et l'autre gamin.Les digimon.Ceux n'étaient que des enfantillages ridicules.Non Wormmon a jamais existé.C'était son imagination.Oui son imagination.  
  
Tellement furieuse qu'elle entre dans sa chambre et claque violemment le porte.Soudain son regard fixe une peluche de Wormmon oubliée par l'un de ses petites frères ou sœurs.En la fixant elle commence à chanter:  
  
Je ne suis plus enfant.  
  
Je peux prendre soin de moi même.  
  
Mais je suis fatiguée  
  
Et trop grande pour croire  
  
A ces naives histoires  
  
De confiance et de loyauté  
  
Et de digimon.  
  
Oh pourquoi je ne vois pas ce qu'ils voient?  
  
Pourquoi je ne crois à ce qu'ils croient?  
  
Pourquoi pas moi?  
  
Marion a fini de chanter et regarde toujours la peluche.Alors elle donne un grand coup de pied dedans.  
  
_Digimon!Enfantillages ridicules!  
  
Elle decide de se coucher.Elle est tellement enervée qu'elle oublie de se deshabiller.dans son sommeil,il voit Wormmon.Wormmon le moment où elle l'a rencontré.Wormmon quand il était chez elle et qu'elle l'ignorait.  
  
Brusquement elle se relève en sueur.  
  
_Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.  
  
Pourtant elle ressentait quelque chose d'étrange.Comme un sentiment de joie et de tristesse en elle.  
  
_Non il ne manque car il n'existe pas!  
  
Elle se recouche.Son sommeil est encore plus agité.Wormmon elle ne cesse de le voir.Alors elle se reille et tremblante s'assit sur le bord de son lit.Elle se met à chanter:  
  
Dans ce monde troublé  
  
Par les armes et le drame.  
  
Je ne peux laisser mes petits frères et sœurs  
  
Seuls dans cette ville en flamme et en larmes.  
  
Mais parfois j'aimerai voir ce qu'ils voient.  
  
Avoir le foi.  
  
La foi pour voir  
  
L'univers qui s'epame.  
  
Ce monde en fleur  
  
Qui tremble de peur  
  
Et le rêve enchanteur.  
  
Alors une lumière grise apparaît dans sa main et à son poignet.Alors elle voit une digi-montre et un digivice.Ne sachant pas ce que ça signifie,elle se met à chanter une autre chanson:  
  
Maintenant je peux croire  
  
Car enfin j'ai pu voir  
  
Que notre monde est bien fait  
  
De confiance et de loyauté  
  
Et de digimon.  
  
Oui je crois en ce que vous croyez.  
  
Oui je crois.  
  
Je crois  
  
En toi  
  
Wormmon.  
  
Alors un digioeuf apparaît et il porte le symbole de responsabilité.Alors Marion le touche et Wormmon apparaît et le digioeuf devient la carte du digioeuf de la responsabilité.  
  
_Wormmon!  
  
_Oui je suis là!  
  
_J'ai jamais été aussi contente de voir quelqu'un!  
  
***************** ********************* **********************************  
  
Maintenant que Marion est redevenue une digisauveuse et croit aux digimon rejoindra t elle les digisauveurs?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	14. Visite au zoo

Deux revienws WAHOO * saute de joie*  
  
Penguinmon : me demande pourquoi.Cette fic est pas si bien que Ranaissance ou saison 5. *boude *  
  
L'ecoutez pas il est jaloux que mon digimon de cette fic soit Demi et pas lui mais cette fic j'ai eu l'idee il y a plus de trois ans donc à cette epoque j'etais pas encore une digisauveuse.^^  
  
Fan des digimon: Contente que t'apprecie.La voici la suite. ?au fait j'ai d'autres fics alors si tu as un moment n'hesite pas^^  
  
Serpe: eh oui c'est ca de rprendre du retard lol  
  
12] VISITE AU ZOO  
  
Deux jours après le combat contre Meramon et la digivolution de Veemon était prévue une visite au zoo de Maubeuge pour tout le collège.Les digisauveurs comptaient y emmener leurs digimon.Emilie,Mickael et Guillaume avaient pu dissumiller leurs compagnons digimon dans leurs sacs mais pour le problème se posait pour Veemon,Hawkmon et Armadillomon.Ils avaient alors decidé d'essayer de les cacher derrière leur dos quandils monteront dans le bus et ils feraient le voyage dans les compartiments pour mettre les sacs au dessus de leur têtes. Au zoo une fois descendus du bus,ils les laisseraient sortir et marcher seuls.  
  
Mickael regrettait de ne pas voyager avec ses amis car les sixièmes et les cinquièmes voyageaient dans un premier bus et les quatrièmes et troisièmes dans un second bus.Pour être plus tranquille,Emilie,Jeremi,Guillaume,Melissa et Antonin s'étaient assis à l'arrière du bus.Ils commencèrent à jouer au jeu de cartes digimon durant le long du trajet.Ils eurent le temps de faire une partie pendant l'heure que durait le trajet.  
  
Ainsi vers neuf heures ils arrivent devant le zoo de Maubeuge.Après les habituelles et rasantes recommandations des proffeseurs,les élèves descendent et commencent à se promener dans le zoo et à admirer les animaux.  
  
Pendant ce temps,les digisauveurs retrouvent Mickael et font sortir les digimon de leurs sacs. _Il était temps!dit Salamon.  
  
Ensuite ils commencent à leur tour à se promener dans le zoo.  
  
Soudain les enfants voient des gros cylindres rouges arriver à toute vitesse sur le sol/Leur premier est de lever la tête et de decouvrir un Flymon.  
  
_On est jamais tranquilles!dit Melissa.  
  
_Veemon!  
  
_Je suis prêt!  
  
Aussitôt Jeremi glissa sa carte orange.  
  
_Veemon digivolve toi...................................en Veedramon  
  
_V massue!  
  
_Demi tu es prêt?  
  
_Oui toujours!  
  
_HYPERDI....  
  
Soudain le Flymon qui a esquivé l'attaque de Veedramon lance son attaque sur Emilie pour empêcher Demi de s'hyperdigivolver.  
  
_Emilie non!  
  
Alors une carte jaune apparaît.Alors aussitôt Emilie la prend et la glisse.  
  
_Demimonzaemon digivolve toi............................en Monzaemon  
  
_Attaque mega cœur!  
  
_V massue!  
  
Les attaques envoient Flymon contre la cage des singes.  
  
_Digi-passage ouvre toi!crie Guillaume.  
  
Le passage s'ouvre et Monzaemon envoie Flymon dans le passage qui se referme.Ensuite les digimon regressent.  
  
_Demi!t'as été genial!  
  
_Veemon!  
  
_Bon ça fait deux digimon champion maintenant!dit Mickael.  
  
_Dites il est midi moins le quart!Le temps qu'on revienne à l'entrée et qu'on s'installe il sera midi!rappelle Melissa.  
  
_Oui tu as raison!approuve Antonin.  
  
Aussitôt les enfants se dirigent vers l'entrée et s'asseoient à une table qui est à l'écart des autres élèves.Ils commencent à manger ou plutôt s'empiffrer pour les digimon et Jeremi. Soudain au beau milieu du repas,un Redveggiemon apparaît près de la cage aux tigres.Il commence à essayer de casser les barreaux.  
  
_Oh non regardez!montre Mickael.  
  
_Vite sinon les tigres vont être en liberté!dit Guillaume.  
  
_Et ça va être la panique générale plus que pour l'apparition d'un digimon!pousuit Antonin. Aussitôt les enfants se relèvent laissant sur place leurs sacs.Leurs digimon les suivaient. _C'est un Redveggiemon un digimon champion!  
  
Mais avant que Emilie et Jeremi puissent digivolver Veemon et Demi,le Redveggiemon attaque les deux digimon.Blessés tous les deux ils ne sont pas en état de combattre.  
  
_Si je dit on est mal vous dites quoi?demande Melissa.  
  
_On peut hyperdigivolver nos digimon!rappelle Guillaume.  
  
_Allez en avant!dit Salamon.  
  
_Oh qu'il est mignon!se moque Redveggiemon en frappant viollement Salamon avec ses pattes.  
  
_Non Salamon!Arrête espèce de vieux legume!crie Guillaume.  
  
Comme si il n'entendait pas les cris de Guillaume,le Redveggiemon continue toujours plus fort. _SALAMON!  
  
Alors une carte violette apparaît.Aussitôt Guillaume la glisse dans son D- power.  
  
_Salamon digivolve toi...............................en D'arcmon  
  
_Il ressemble à un ange!Il est magnifique!dit Melissa.  
  
_D'arcmon!Digimon niveau champion type antivirus.  
  
_C'est l'heure de la revanche D'arcmon!l'encourage Guillaume.  
  
_Battement d'amour!  
  
L'attaque envoie Redveggiemon contre la cage aux tigres.  
  
_digi-passage ouvre toi!crie Mickael.  
  
Aussitôt le passage s'ouvre et D'arcmon pousse Redveggiemon dedans.Ensuite D'arcmon redevient Salamon.   
  
_Salamon!Tu m'as fait peur!  
  
_Dites vous trouvez pas ça bizzare tous ces digimon qui viennent dans notre monde? _Pourquoi tu dis ça Emilie?demande Jeremi.  
  
_En temps ordinaire le digimonde et le monde reel sont des mondes parrallèles et il faut qu'il y est quelqu'un qui est ouvert des passages pour y emmener des digimon!  
  
_Alors c'est un digimon surement mais lequel?conclut Mickael.  
  
_Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un champion ou peut être même un ultime.  
  
_Un ultime!Ca sera chaud quand on l'affrontera!En plus on atteint pas tous le niveau champion!dit Patamon.  
  
_Je pense que d'ici ce temps là vous serez déjà tous niveau champion!le rassure Emilie.  
  
_Et peut être que d'autres auront atteint le niveau ultime!ajoute Antonin.  
  
_et puis tout ça ceux sont que des hypothèses!dit Melissa.  
  
_Sinon je pense à un truc moi!Je vous rappelle que vos sacs sont sans surveillance et il y a la nourriture aussi!leur rappelle Veemon.  
  
_Oui allons y!  
  
Les enfants retournent au lieu du pique nique et s'aperçoivent que tout le monde est parti.Heureusement leurs sacs sont encore là.Ils en profitent pour donner un sandwich à leurs digimon puis reprennent la visite du zoo.  
  
Ils arrivent devant la cage des lions.  
  
_Eh regardez c'est mignon le cactus là bas près du hangar d'entretien!remarque Melissa.  
  
_Le cactus!Où ça?Ah oui très mi........Ah c'est un digimon!dit Mickael.  
  
_Genial!C'est la journée aujourd'hui!se lamente Melissa.  
  
_Bon en avant!ordonne Jeremi.  
  
Aussitôt Jeremi,Emilie et Guillaume glissent leurs cartes.  
  
_Veemon digivolve toi...........................en Veedramon  
  
_Demimonzaemon digivolve toi......................en Monzaemon  
  
_Salamon digivolve toi............................en D'arcmon  
  
_Attaque cactus!lance Togemon sur Hawkmon et Armadillomon.  
  
_Hawkmon non!  
  
_Armadillomon!  
  
_A nous maintenant!V massue!  
  
_Attaque mega cœur!  
  
_Battement d'amour!  
  
Togemon esquive les attaques et continuent d'attaquer les plus faibles.  
  
_Hawkmon ça va?lui demande Melissa.  
  
_Oui je vais bien!  
  
_Patamon!  
  
_Armadillomon!  
  
_Pourquoi tu les attaque eux?Ils ne sont pas capables de se defendre contre toi!lui crie Melissa.  
  
Alors une carte rouge apparaît.Aussitôt Melissa la glisse dans son D-power.  
  
_Hawkmon digivolve toi...........................en Kiwimon  
  
_Allez en avant!ordonne Jeremi.  
  
_V massue!  
  
_Attaque mega cœur!  
  
_Battement d'amour!  
  
_Pummel peck!  
  
_Carapace de diamant!  
  
_Bulle tonnerre!  
  
Les attaques envoient Togemon contre un mur d'un des hangars.Aussitôt Mickael prend son D-power:  
  
_Digi-passage ouvre toi!  
  
Le passage s'ouvre et les digimon poussent Togemon dedans.Alors le passage se referme et les digimon regressent.  
  
_Genial!On est les meilleurs!se rejouit Jeremi.  
  
_Euh dites on va être en retard pour le bas!rappelle Antonin montrant sa digi-montre.  
  
_Oh oui!Allons vite au bus!dit Melissa.  
  
Aussitôt les digisauveurs partent vers le bus.  
  
************** ******************* **************************************  
  
Ou apparaitra le prochain digimon?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	15. Le digimon inconnu

Je dirais rien du tout.Na nanere :P  
  
13] LE DIGIMON INCONNU  
  
C'était la nuit.tous les digisauveurs et leurs digimon dormaient.Cependant à Anor il y avait un combat de digimon entre un Rockmon et un Stingmon.  
  
_Rock ball!  
  
_Digidard!  
  
L'attaque digidard envoie le Rockmon contre un abri de bus.  
  
_Parfait Stingmon!digi-passage ouvre toi!dit une personne vêtue de noire tendant un D-power gris.  
  
Un passage s'ouvre et Stingmon pousse le Rockmon dedans.Aussitôt le passage se referme. _Bravo Stingmon!le felicite la personne mysterieuse.  
  
Le lendemain après les cours,les digisauveurs decidèrent de se reunir au bar près de l'ecomusée qui leur sert de QG à leur bande depuis assez longtemps.  
  
_Je prendrai bien un autre verre de jus d'orange moi!commande Jeremi.  
  
_Mais celui là!Ca fait plus six ans que je le connais et j'arrive toujours pas à savoir où il met tout ça!dit le patron.  
  
_Vous inquietez pas!On a renoncé nous aussi!replique Emilie.  
  
Soudain des hurlements parviennent jusqu'au bar provenant de l'ecomusée.  
  
_Ah un monstre nous attaque!  
  
_A l'aide!Appellez la police!  
  
_Non ça doit être une sequence d'un film je pense!  
  
_Non il y a aucun film de tourné en ce moment à Fourmies!  
  
_Alors FUYEZ!  
  
_Non il bloque notre fuite!  
  
_Dites vous entendez ces cris?demande Patamon.  
  
_Faudrez être sourd pour pas les entendre!replique Veemon.  
  
_Vous pariez combien que c'est un digimon?demande Armadillomon.  
  
_Allons y!ordonne Jeremi.  
  
Aussitôt les digisauveurs se rendent à l'écomusée et decouvrent un digimon attaquant des voitures du parking.  
  
_Heureusement que pour une fois il y a pas d'exposition de voitures d'époque!dit Guillaume. _Ce digimon est Yasyamon.C'est un digimon cuirassé dont l'attaque est double epée! _Merci de ces infos Antonin!Bon on a quatre champion alors on devrait pouvoir le battre! _T'as raison Emilie!approuve Mickael.  
  
Aussitôt les digisauveurs glissent leurs cartes.  
  
_Veemon digivolve toi..................................en Veedramon  
  
_Demimonzaemon digivolve toi............................en Monzaemon  
  
_Salamon digivolve toi..................................en D'arcmon  
  
_Hawkmon digivolve toi................................en Kiwimon  
  
_A vous de jouer!ordonne Jeremi.  
  
_Double épée!lance Yasyamon en attaquant Armadillomon.  
  
_Carapace de diamant!  
  
_V massue!  
  
_Attaque mega cœur!  
  
_Battement d'amour!  
  
_Pummel peck!  
  
_Bulle tonnerre!  
  
Yasyamon esquive les attaques et attaque cette fois Kiwimon ainsi que Armadillomon.A la fin Antonin en a assez et se place devant Armadillomon pour le proteger.  
  
_Je te laisserait pas lui faire du mal toi!  
  
Alors une carte bleue foncée apparaît.Aussitôt Antonin la glisse.  
  
_Armadillomon digivolve toi................................en Snimon  
  
_V massue!  
  
_Attaque mega cœur!  
  
_Battement d'amour!  
  
_Pummel peck!  
  
_Double pince cisaille!  
  
_Bulle tonnerre!  
  
Mais le Yasyamon esquive les attaques.  
  
_Non il est beaucoup trop rapide!dit rageusement Jeremi.  
  
_Il faut pouvoir le maintenir ou trouver un truc!propose emilie.  
  
_Oui mais quoi?demande Antonin.  
  
_J'ai pas d'idées moi!repond Mickael.  
  
_Digidard!  
  
Les digisauveurs relèvent la tête et aperçoit un autre digimon qui vient d'attaquer par derrière Yasyamon.Surpris le Yasyamon se retourne près à attaquer le digimon.  
  
_C'est un Stingmon,un digimon niveau champion!dit Emilie.  
  
_Eh on l'a notre ruse!Profitons que Yasyamon nous tourne le dos pour l'attaquer!propose Antonin.  
  
_Bonne idée!approuve Guillaume.  
  
_En avant!ordonne Jeremi.  
  
_V massue!  
  
_Attaque mega cœur!  
  
_Battement d'amour!  
  
_Pummel peck!  
  
_Double pince cisaille!  
  
_Bulle tonnerre!  
  
Ensuite le Stingmon lance son attaque: _Digidard!  
  
Yasyamon se prend les attaques et se retrouve sur le capot d'une des voitures qui était encore intacte.  
  
_Digi-passage ouvre toi!crie Melissa.  
  
Le passage s'ouvre et les digimon renvoient Yasyamon dans le digimonde.Après les digimon regressent tandis que Stingmon part s'envolant vers le haut du toit de l'ecomusée.  
  
Alors qu'il est hors de vue des digisauveurs,il regresse en Wormmon auprès d'une personne assise sur le toit contemplant discretement les digisauveurs.  
  
_Ca ne derange pas que j'ai été les aider?  
  
_Non tu as bien fait Wormmon.  
  
************** ************** ************************** *****************  
  
Qui est ce mysterieux Stingmon?Et qui est la mysterieuse personne avec lui?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode des digomon,les monstres digitaux. 


	16. la retenue

Eh eh eh pauvre serp XD  
  
14] LA RETENUE INOUBLIABLE  
  
Mickael soupirait.  
  
Pour la première fois de sa scolarité il était collé.de plus un Mercredi après midi ensoleillé.Ca lui était déjà difficile mais avec ce beau soleil c'était insupportable.  
  
Trois heures de retenue à cause d'un stupide devoir de chimie raté.c'était pas de sa faute.remarque il faut dire que tout sa classe sauf deux ou trois sont avec lui.En tout dix set enfants de douze ans pami les rangs des collés.  
  
Mickael resoupirait se concentra sur ce devoir de chimie où il ne comprenait rien.Le mieux était encore de faire comme au devoir où il avait eu trois repondre au hasard.  
  
Enfin les trois heures passèrent et tous les élèves de 5B peuvent sortir librement.Les camarades de mickael se precipitent pour sortir le plus vite possible de l'ecole.  
  
Mickael decide de descendre à la cantine afin d'acheter un coca et un petit pain à la cafeteria pour lui et Patamon.  
  
Il remonte dans la cour de recreation et s'installe sur un des bancs en pierre.il libère son compagnon digimon de son sac et partage le coca et les petits pains.  
  
Bref tout allait bien.l'enfant et son digimon étaient très heureux.  
  
Soudain les deux amis entendent des bruits sourds au terrain de football en macadam à l'autre bout de la cour.  
  
_Patamon c'est Monochromon et lui c'est un Stingmon!  
  
_Je sais ça!  
  
_Tu crois que c'est le même Stingmon?  
  
_Je ne peux pas de repondre!  
  
_Digidard!  
  
Monochromon esquive l'attaque.  
  
_Volcanik strike!  
  
Stingmon se prend l'attaque et est envoyé contre un poteau du preau.celui ci se relève et reattaque.  
  
_Digidard!  
  
Le Monochromon decide de charger Stingmon qui l'esquive.Alors l'attaque se dirige sur le mur où se trouve à promixité Mickael.D'ailleurs des pierres se defont du mur et par le coup porté par tant de force se dirigent sur Mickael.  
  
_MICKAEL!hurle Patamon.  
  
Aussitôt le Stingmon s'envole et soulève Mickael du sol au moment où celui a manqué à se faire aplatir comme une crêpe.Alors le Monochromon voyant son adversaire dans les airs decide de s'en prendre à Patamon.  
  
_PATAMON!hurle Mickael contre Stingmon.  
  
Alors une carte dorée vient à Mickael.  
  
_Patamon digivolve toi......................................en Angemon  
  
Aussitôt Angemon recupère Mickael des mains de Stingmon et le depose au sol.  
  
_Digidard!  
  
_Main du destin!  
  
Le monochromon est affaibli.  
  
_Allez y une dernière fois!les encourage Mickael.  
  
_Lance angelique!  
  
_Digidard!  
  
Le Monochromon est envoyé contre la salle de technologie.  
  
_Digi-passage ouvre toi.  
  
Aussitôt le passage s'ouvre et les digimon poussent Monochromon dedans.Après Angemon regresse en patamon et Stingmon part vers le toit de preau.  
  
Mickael est tellement content et joyeux qu'il ne remarque rien.  
  
La mysterieuse personne felicite Stingmon.  
  
_Bravo Stingmon!On a encore reussi!  
  
************** ************** ************************** *****************  
  
Qui est ce mysterieux Stingmon?Et qui est la mysterieuse personne avec lui?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode des digomon,les monstres digitaux. 


	17. Un autre niveau

T'inquiete tu vas bientoyt savoir.C'est pour ce chapitre.^^  
  
15] UN AUTRE NIVEAU  
  
Dans le coin de la cité,un quartier plutôt mal frequenté que pas beaucoup de personnes n'aimaient aller,les digisauveurs cherchaient un nouveau digimon.ils l'avaient localisé sur leur D-power.  
  
Soudain ils aperçurent près de l'etang de Milourd,un coin aussi mal frequenté que ce quartier, un combat entre un Musyamon et un Stingmon.Est ce qu'il s'agissait du même?A côté du combat se trouvait une silhouette.De loin ils ne voyaient pas grand chose mais ils leur semblèrent que cette personne portait un capuchon  
  
_Lame de ninja!  
  
_Carte vitesse!  
  
Le Stingmon esquive l'attaque très vite.  
  
_Carte puissance!  
  
Le Stingmon lance son attaque digidard très puissante.Le Musyamon est envoyé contre un immeuble.  
  
_Digi-passage ouvre.  
  
Le passage s'ouvre et Stingmon pousse Musyamon dedans.Alors la mysterieuse personne monte sur le dos de Stingmon.Celui ci s'envole devant les yeux des digisauveurs.  
  
_C'est qui?demande bêtement Jeremi.  
  
_Si on savait justement Jeremi on s'intriguerait pas!replique Emilie. _Un digisauveur en tout cas!repond Antonin.  
  
_Et le Stingmon ce serait son digimon?demande Mickael.  
  
_Je pense que oui car etrangement le Stingmon était très fort donc surement aidé par sa partenaire par des cartes et principalement celle de vitesse et de puissance!explique Guillaume.  
  
_Bien raisonné!approuve Melissa.  
  
_Et pourquoi nos D-power ne l'ont pas detecte?demande Antonin.  
  
_Car elle a activé la fonction verrouilage problablement de la partie detection des autres D-power!repond Guillaume.  
  
_Et ça avance à quoi tout ça?demande Emilie.  
  
_Bonne question!approuve Antonin septique.  
  
Indecis les digisauveurs decident de retourner chez eux et de dormir un peu.Après le dicton disait bien que la nuit porte conseil.  
  
Deux jours plus tard les digisauveurs et les digimon s'etaient reunis chez Emilie dans sa chambre.Jeremi,Veemon,Antonin et Mickael jouaient à la console.Melissa lisait des contes à Demi,Hawkmon,Patamon et Salamon.Guillaume s'amusait sur l'ordinateur.Quand à Emilie elle ecoutait les histoires que racontait Melissa d'une oreille moins attentive que les digimon tout en regardant la partie sur la console.  
  
Pendant ce temps le digisauveur mysterieux et Stingmon se dirigeaient vers le parvis du theatre. Il avait reperé le signal d'un digimon.Enfin ils arrivent.Stingmon se pose et le digisauveur consulte son D-power.  
  
_Assaultmon.Digimon de niveau ultime.Ses attaques sont massacre justice et attaque surprise. _Ultime!On est mal alors seulement à nous!dit Stingmon.  
  
_T'inquiète Stingmon!Carte puissance!  
  
_Digidard!  
  
Assaultmon esquive facilement l'attaque.  
  
_Attaque surprise!  
  
Le digisauveur de Stingmon n'a pas le temps de reagir que Stingmon est envoyé sur les grands escaliers du theatre.  
  
_Stingmon!  
  
_Massacre justice!  
  
Stingmon se prend l'attaque à nouveau.Incapable de bouger ou d'attaquer il regresse en Wormmon.  
  
_Non Wormmon!J'AI BESOIN D'AIDE!  
  
_Sers toi de ta digi-montre!  
  
_Quoi?Ca?demande l'enfant montrant une montre grise.  
  
_Oui!Appelle si tu veux vraiment!  
  
Reticent mais comprenant l'urgence de la situation,il appuie sur le petit bouton de sa digi-montre.  
  
Alors dans la maison de Emilie,les six digi-montre des digisauveurs se mettent à briller. _Qu'est que c'est?demande guillaume.  
  
_Bonne question!repond Antonin.  
  
_C'est vos digi-montres!dit Armadillomon.  
  
_Oui il y a un digisauveur en danger!ajoute Demi.  
  
_Alors allons l'aider!poursuit Antonin.  
  
_D'accord!  
  
_En avant!ordonne Jeremi.  
  
Aussitôt les enfants et les digimon suivent le signal et arrivent au parvis du theatre où ils vient le digisauveur mystère.  
  
_Marion!crient tous les enfants étonnés.  
  
_C'est pas le moment de s'etonner avec un digimon ultime!dit Veemon.  
  
_Oui digivolvez nous vite!approuve Demi.  
  
_On est prêts!poursuit Patamon.  
  
Aussitôt les digisauveurs glissent leurs cartes. _Veemon digivolve toi.............................................en Veedramon  
  
_Demimonzaemon digivolve toi..................................en Monzaemon  
  
_Salamon digivolve toi............................................en D'arcmon  
  
_Hawkmon digivolve toi..........................................en Kiwimon  
  
_Armadillomon digivolve toi......................................en Snimon  
  
_Patamon digivolve toi.............................................en Angemon  
  
Aussitôt les digimon attaquent mais sans aucun succès.  
  
_Il est trop fort pour nous même en concentrant ensemble nos attaques!constate Emilie.  
  
_Si on fuyait?propose Melissa.  
  
_Vaut mieux pas car sinon la ville sera detruite!repond Guillaume.  
  
_Pourtant on est pas assez forts pour le battre!poursuit Mickael.  
  
_Oui je suis d'accord moi aussi!approue Antonin.  
  
_Maos ça suffit!On peut le battre avec beaucoup de courage!On est les digisauveurs donc c'est que on peut le battre.  
  
Alors la carte orange qui sert à la digivolution champion de Veemon se met à tournoyer et se transforme en une carte toujours orange mais portant le symbole du courage.  
  
_Genial!dit Jeremi glissant sa nouvelle carte.  
  
_Veedramon digivolve toi.....................................en Aeroveedramon  
  
_Formidable!dit Mickael.  
  
_Maintenant on a un digimon qui peut tenir tête à Assaultmon: Aeroveedramon!dit Emilie.  
  
_Magnum crush!V wing blade!  
  
_Attaque mega cœur!  
  
_Battement d'amour!  
  
_Pummel peck!  
  
_Double pince cisaille!  
  
_Main du destin!Lance angelique!  
  
Cette fois avec les attaques de Aeroveedramon Assaultmon est envoyé à son tour contre les marches du parvis.  
  
_Digi-passage ouvre toi!hurle Jeremi.  
  
Le passage s'ouvre et Aeroveedramon empoigne Assaultmon et le renvoie dans le digimonde.  
  
Ensuite les digimon regressent.  
  
_Demi!  
  
_Armadillomon!  
  
_Salamon!  
  
_Patamon!  
  
_Hawkmon!  
  
_Et quoi qui es tu?demande Jeremi.  
  
_Moi je suis Demiveemon la forme entrainement de Veemon!  
  
_Si on allait manger?demande Armadillomon.  
  
_Bonne idée!Allons au QG!dit Melissa.  
  
_Bonne idée!Eh Marion tu viens avevc nous?demande Emilie.  
  
Aucune reponse.Rien de plus normal puisque Marion et Wormmon ne sont plus là.  
  
_Tiens des idiots à peluche!  
  
_Lucie!  
  
_Oui c'est moi la plus belle fille de l'ecole.  
  
_Idiote était le mot qui me venait plus à l'esprit!dit Jeremi.  
  
_Bande de bébés!Se promener avec des peluches!Mon dieu!  
  
Lucie s'eloigne et la discusion avec elle est aussoitôt oublié.Les enfants et leurs digimon ne pensent qu'à celebrer leur première victoire sur un digimon de niveau ultime  
  
************** ************** ************************** *****************  
  
Maintenant que les digisauveurs savent que le digisauveur mysterieux est Marion la convaincront ils de rejoindre l'equipe?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode des digomon,les monstres digitaux. 


	18. L'ange gardienne

Fan des digimon: Voici la suite et pour Lucie tout ce que je dirais c'est que tu sais raisonner^^  
  
16] L'ANGE GARDIENNE  
  
Trois jours plus tard environ,un Mercredi,Emilie se promenait dans les rues de Fourmies avec Demi sur son epaule.  
  
Tous ses amis étaient très occupés.Jeremi était à l'entrainement de football;Melissa faisait les magasins à Lille avec des amies;Antonin était à son cours de solfège puis de guitare;Guillaume était puni dans sa chambre à cause de sa très mauvaise note en histoire et son cousin Mickael était au centre aeré en excursion à trente kilomètres de là en marche à pied. Emilie passait sous le viaduc et se dirigeait ainsi vers la piscine.  
  
_Au secours!  
  
_Un monstre!  
  
_C'est un coupeur de tête!  
  
_Il va nous tuer!Nous massacrer!  
  
Emilie et Demi s'approchent et peuvent constater que c'est la panique et la debandale sur le parking de la piscine.Les gens crient et courent dans n'importe quelle direction. _Regarde Emilie!C'est un Phantomon!montre Demi.  
  
_Tu as raison Demi!Phantomon digimon niveau ultime dont les attaques sont ombre coupante et père temps!  
  
_Tu sais que je t'admire beaucoup pour savoir tant de choses sur les digimon?  
  
_Ah merci!Bon tu es prêt?  
  
_Quand tu veux!  
  
Aussitôt Emilie glisse sa carte.  
  
_Demimonzaemon digivolve toi....................................en Monzaemon  
  
_On y va!Attaque mega cœur!  
  
L'attaque ne fait rien à Phantomon.  
  
_Ombre coupante!  
  
_Carte vitesse!  
  
Monzaemon esquive très vite l'attaque.  
  
_Carte puissance!  
  
_Attaques mega cœur!  
  
Phantomon ricane et esquive l'attaque.  
  
_Bon carte vol!  
  
Monzaemon obtient des ailes et peut attaquer Phantomon dans les airs.  
  
_Attaques mega cœur!  
  
_Ombre coupante!  
  
_Monzaemon vite!Carte bouclier!  
  
Malheureusement Emùilie a enlevé precipitament la carte vol sans se rappeller que monzaemon l'utilisait pour être dans les airs.Certes la carte bouclier l'a protegé de Phantomon mais n'a pas empêché le choc de la chute.  
  
_Monzaemon non!se lamente emilie.  
  
Phantomon ricane de cette scène innattendue et très avantageuse.  
  
_Je peux même pas avertir mes amis!Aucun n'arrivera à temps!J'ai l'espoir en moi qu'on peut s'en sortir mais comment?Plus je cherche moins je trouve!Et plus j'attend et plus Monzaemon s'epuise!Je ne veux pas que Phantomon le tue et je ne veux pas qu'il detruise la ville!C'est pas juste!Mais pourquoi moi?s'emporte Emilie.  
  
Soudain sa carte orange servant à la digivolution champion de Demi se met à tournoyer et se transforme en une carte toujours jaune mais avec le symbole de l'espoir dessus. _Ah formidable!s'ecrie Emilie joyeuse glissant sa nouvelle carte.  
  
_Monzaemon digivolve toi.............................................en Angewomon  
  
_Angewomon!Tu es vraiment magnifique!commente Emilie emerveillée.  
  
_Merci Emilie!  
  
_En avant!Ne lui fais pas de quartier!  
  
_Charme divin!  
  
Phantomon commence à s'affaiblir.  
  
_Genial!Digi-passage ouvre toi!  
  
_Arc celeste!  
  
La flèche de Angewomon envoie Phantomon dans le passage qui se referme aussitôt.  
  
_Ouais genial Angewomon!  
  
Alors Angewomon regresse.Elle devient une petite boule jaune avec les oreilles de Demi. _Qui es tu?  
  
_Je suis Peluchemon!  
  
_Niveau entrainement de Demi?  
  
_C'est exact!  
  
_T'as ete genial mon vieux!  
  
Emilie serre Peluchemon et ils reprennent leur promenade.  
  
************** ************** ************************** *****************  
  
Qui sera le prochain digimon ultime?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode des digomon,les monstres digitaux. 


	19. Unie l'equipe est forte

Decidement j'ai deux lectrices qui ont des questions assez embarrassantes. Oo Bon avant de passer au chapitre de la semaine les reviews.  
  
Serp: pour ta reponse c'est au dessus.je dirais rien de plus.  
  
Fan des digimon: non c'est l'age que j'avais quand j'ai eu cette idee et j'ai dessinée mes perso.mon vrai age c'est celui de saison 5.^^ sinon question tu serai pas takara celle que j'ai montré DD2?Et pour le digimon des ténèbres cette fic est finie.^^ tu l'as aimé?  
  
17] UNIS L'EQUIPE EST PLUS FORTE  
  
Les digisauveurs s'étaient reunis le Samedi sur la colline près de la piscine.Seuls manquaient à l'appel Marion et Wormon comme toujours.  
  
_Ah journée detente aujourd'hui!Au programme manger et dormir!dit Jeremi.  
  
_Lève toi paresseux!replique Antonin.  
  
_Oui il est que onze heures!ajoute Emilie.  
  
_On pourrait jouer à chat!propose Mickael.  
  
_Bonne idée!approuve Demi.  
  
_Qui fait le chat?demande Patamon.  
  
_Pourquoi pas Jeremi?dit Melissa.  
  
_Oui!approuve Hawkmon.  
  
_Bon vous allez voir le meilleur des meilleurs en action!replique Jeremi se relevant.  
  
Ainsi les enfants et les digimon s'almusent.A midi ils comment à dejeuner quand ils entendent des bruits près de la gendarmerie.  
  
_Vous pariez combien que c'est un digimon?demande Antonin.  
  
Aussitôt les enfants et leurs digimon accourt vers la gendarmerie.Ils decouvrent une Ladydevimon,un digimon niveau ultime.  
  
_le poullailer de Fourmies on doit sauver!soupire Jeremi.  
  
_Jerems!C'est une gendarmerie et de plus il y a des immeubles d'habitations à côté! _Ouais ok j'ai compris Anton!  
  
_Bon tout le monde au travail!dit Emilie.  
  
Chacun des enfants glisse sa carte.  
  
_Veemon surdivolve toi................................................en Aeroveedramon  
  
_Demimonzaemon surdigivolve toi...................................en Angewomon  
  
_Salamon digivolve toi................................................en D'arcmon  
  
_Armadillomon digivolve toi.........................................en Snimon  
  
_Hawkmon digivolve toi.............................................en Kiwimon  
  
_Patamon digivolve toi...............................................en Angemon  
  
Les digimon lancent leurs attaques.  
  
_Magna crusher!  
  
_Charme divin!  
  
_Battement d'amour!  
  
_Double pince cisaille!  
  
_Pummel peck!  
  
_Lance angelique!  
  
Ladydevimon n'avait rien du tout.  
  
_Ailes coupantes!  
  
L'attaque envoie les digimon contre un mur de chaque immeuble.  
  
_Non c'est pas possible!dit Jeremi tapant du pied.  
  
_Elle a même envoyé nos deux digimon ultime!se lamente Melissa.  
  
_Digidard!lance un Stingmon derriere Ladydevimon.  
  
Ladydevimon se prend l'attaque par derrière.  
  
_Regardez c'est Stingmon!montre Mickael.  
  
_Alors Marion n'est pas loin!dit Emilie.  
  
_Tiens un adversaire pour moi!Ailes coupantes!  
  
_Carte vitesse!  
  
Stingmon esquive l'attaque rapidement.  
  
_Pas mal!sourit Ladydevimon puis fonçant et plaquant Stingmon.  
  
_Stingmon ça va?  
  
_Ailes coupantes!  
  
L'attaque affecte Stingmon qui était dejà contre le mur du commisariat.  
  
_STINGMON NON!hurle Marion.  
  
_Ailes coupantes!  
  
_NON Je suis prête à rejoindre l'equipe mais fais quelque chose!  
  
Soudain la carte grise de Marion qui servait à la digivolution champion de Wormmon commence à tournoyer et se transforme en une carte grise avec le symbole de la responsabilité. _Wah genial!  
  
Aussitôt Marion glisse sa carte.  
  
_Stingmon digivolve toi..............................................en Jewelbeemon  
  
_Ailes coupantes!  
  
_Spike buster!  
  
Les autres digimon lancent aussi leurs attaques.  
  
_Magna crusher!  
  
_Charme divin!  
  
_Battement d'amour!  
  
_Double pince cisaille!  
  
_Pummel peck!  
  
_Lance angelique!  
  
_Shot claw!  
  
L'attaque affaiblit fortement Ladydevimon.  
  
_Digi-passage ouvre toi!crie Mickael.  
  
Le passage s'ouvre et les digimon poussent Ladydevimon dedans qui se referme aussitôt après son passage.Après les digimon regressent.  
  
_Demiveemon!  
  
_Peluchemon!  
  
_Salamon!  
  
_Hawkmon!  
  
_Patamon!  
  
_Armadillomon!  
  
_Et toi?  
  
_Minomon,la forme entrainement de Wormmon!  
  
_EH Marion tu étais serieuse tout à l'heure?demande emilie.  
  
Tout le monde regardait Marion et minomon semblait lancer un regard complice.  
  
_Euh ben oui.  
  
_Bon si on allait manger maintenant?J'ai faim!se plmaint Jeremi.  
  
_Comme d'habitude Jerems!replique Antonin.  
  
_qui a dit manger?demande Peluchemon.  
  
_Manger!crie Armadillomon.  
  
_Oui vous avez merité votre un casse croute!les rassure Emilie.  
  
Aussitôt tous les enfants accompagnés de leurs digimon se dirigent vers la colline.  
  
************** ************** ************************** *****************  
  
Maintenant que Marion a rejoint l'equipe est que les digisauveurs seront plus fort et battront leurs ennemis?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode des digimon,les monstres digitaux. 


	20. Le sauvetage des enfants

Serpe: on va bien voir.  
  
Fan des digimon ou gina95: ok excuse moi pour la meprose de takara.j'irai lire des que j'ai un moment et je suis contente que tu es apprecie le digimon des tenebres.tu aurai vu quoi comme fin?  
  
18] LE SAUVETAGE DES ENFANTS  
  
Le Vendredi suivant vers quatorze heures,Guillaume était chez lui et s'amusait sur son ordinateur.Il était dispensé de cours depuis hier car dans la nuit de mercredi à Jeudi il avait été malade et avait vomi.Diagnostic du docteur: gastro et en conclusion une dispense d'ecole pour le Jeudi et Vendredi.  
  
Salamon dormait tranquillement sur son lit.  
  
Soudain Guillaume entend un grand bruit venant de dehors.  
  
_Salamon!Tu entend?  
  
_Oui!c'est quoi?  
  
_On dirait que ça vient de l'ecole primaire!  
  
_On y va?  
  
_Bien sur Salamon!  
  
Aussitôt les deux amis se precipitent vers l'ecole primaire du village de Saint Michel.Le jeune garçon grimpe sur le petit muret de un mètre trente et aperçoit un digimon attaquant l'ecole à coup de canon.  
  
_Voyons!Callismon digimon niveau ultime!Son attaque est balle rodeo!  
  
Aussitôt Guillaume saute du muret et se receptionne dans la cour de recreation.  
  
_Les pauvres gamins!Il faut les sauver!  
  
_Moi je me bat et toi tu les fais sortir!  
  
_Bonne idée!Alors digivolve toi Salamon!dit Guillaume glissant sa carte.  
  
_Salamon digivolve toi...........................................en D'arcmon  
  
Pendant que D'arcmon commence à se battee,Guillaume entre dans l'ecole et fait sortir par l'issue de secours donnant sur une rue opposé les enfants et les intituteurs.Quand la dernièe classe est sortie,il parcourt l'ecole une dernière fois verifiant qu'il ne reste personne dedans. Une fois qu'il s'aperçoitque tout le monde est bien evacué il decide de retourner sur le champ de bataille encourager D'arcmon.  
  
Quand il sort il voit D'arcmon se battant avec beaucoup de difficultées contre Callismon.  
  
_D'arcmon!s'ecrie Guillaume.  
  
Guillaume glisse alors une carte guerison.Cependant elle ne permet à D'arcmon de recuperer partiellement son energie.  
  
_Non non et non!Qu'est que je peux faire?  
  
Alors sa carte viollette servant à la digivolution champion de Salamon se met à tournoyer et se transforme en carte violette portant le symbole de la connaissance.  
  
Aussitôt Guillaume glisse la carte.  
  
_D'arcmon digivolve toi.......................................en Hippogryphomon _Genial!A toi de jouer mon vieux!  
  
_Ultrasons!  
  
L'attaque bruyante dstabilise Callismon . _Vague ardente!  
  
L'attaque envoie Callismon contre un platane.  
  
_Digi-passage ouvre toi!  
  
Hippogryphomon envoie Callismon dans le passage qui se referme puis regresse. _Je suis Nyaromon la forme entrainement de Salamon!  
  
_T'as ete formidable Nyaromon!  
  
_Merci!  
  
_On devrait retourner chez moi!Logiquement je suis malade!rit Guillaume. Ainsi les deux amis s'eloignent de l'ecole primaire pour retourner chez Guillaume.  
  
************** ************** ************************** ***************** Quel sera le prochain digimon à atteindre le niveau ultime?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode des digimon,les monstres digitaux. 


	21. Le duel des oiseaux

Decidement pas une review sur ce chapitre snif dernière fois que je publie deux fois en une semaine snif  
  
19] LE DUEL DES OISEAUX  
  
Melissa venait de sortir de sortir de son cours de danse.Hawkmon était dissumilé dans son sac à attendre bien sagement et patiemment le retour à la maison.Melissa remontait la côte et serait bientôt chez elle.Elle passe devant l'immeuble Malakov et regarde les enfants jouaient sur le terrain de basket.Soudain elle repère un digimon qui commence à attaquer un petit garçon de huit ans assis sur un banc à regarder le match.  
  
_Hawkmon sort vite!  
  
_Enfin!  
  
_Il y a un digimon!  
  
_Qui ça?  
  
_Voyons!C'est un Deramon!Digimon niveau ultime dont les attaques sont royal smasher et beak busher!  
  
_Je suis prêt Melissa!  
  
_ok!dit Melissa glissant sa carte.  
  
_Hawkmon digivolve toi.........................................en Kiwimon  
  
Deramon se dessinterresse de l'enfant et s'approche de Kiwimon.  
  
_Qui y a t-il toi?Tu veux te battre?  
  
_Oui pour te renvoyer dans le digimonde!  
  
_Essaye!Beak busher!  
  
_Pummel peck!  
  
Les deux attaques s'annulent.  
  
_Moi j'ai un atout!Une partenaire geniale qui peut me rendre plus forte!lui la,ce Kiwimon.  
  
_Ah oui?Royal smasher!  
  
_Carte bouclier!  
  
Hawkmon n'est pas blessé.  
  
_Tu vas voir!  
  
Deramon fonce sur Kiwimon l'envoyant contre un poteau de basket.  
  
_Kiwimon!s'ecrie Melissa.  
  
_Ca va Melissa!repond Kiwimon se relevant et fonçant à son tour sur Deramon.  
  
Le combat devient très serré.Cela tourne plus à un match de boxe entre oiseaux que à un combat de digimon.Les deux digimon commencent à s'epuiser mais Deramon a l'avantage sur Kiwimon.  
  
_Kiwimon arrête tu vas t'epuiser!se lamente Melissa.  
  
_Desole Melissa mais c'est une question d'honneur!  
  
_KIWIMON!  
  
Alors sa carte rouge servant à la digivolution champion de Hawkmon se met à tournoyer et se transforme en une carte rouge avec le symbole de l'amour.Aussitôt melissa la glisse dans son D-power.  
  
_Kiwimon digivolve toi....................................................en Blossomon  
  
_Genial!  
  
_Spirale de fleurs!  
  
L'attaque envoie Deramon contre un poteau.  
  
_Digi-passage ouvre toi.  
  
_Fleurs de ninja!  
  
L'attaque pousse Deramon dans le passage qui se referme et Blossomon regresse.  
  
_Je suis Poromon maintenant la forme entrainement de Hawkmon!  
  
Melissa serre Poromon contre elle le felicitant.  
  
************** ************** ************************** ***************** Quel sera le prochain digimon à atteindre le niveau ultime?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode des digimon,les monstres digitaux. 


	22. Le miracle de l'amitié

Avant la nouveau chapitre passons aux review.  
  
Gini95: Bon vois tu Nouvelles et dernieres aventures et Le digimon des tenebres sont mes premieres fics.Enfin depuis je pense m'etre ameliore.pensonnellement tu me dira comment tu la trouve la fin de cette fic la au moment venu.  
  
20] LE MIRACLE DE L'AMITIE  
  
Antonin était chez lui à son bureau faisant ses devoirs.Soudain il voit sa digi-montre briller d'une lumière orange.  
  
_Tiens Jerems?Armadillomon on y va!dit Antonin se relevant.  
  
_Bien Antonin!  
  
Les deux amis se dirigent à l'endroit où sont Jeremi et Veemon c'est à dire en mauvaise posture près de l'Helpe mineure contre un Marinedevimon.  
  
_Veemon a deja regressé?  
  
_Non il a pas mangé donc il peut pas se digivolver!s'enerve Jeremi.  
  
_A toi Armadillamon!dit antonin glissant sa carte.  
  
_Armadillomon digivolve toi.......................................en Snimon  
  
_Double pince cisaille!  
  
_Eau de tenebres!  
  
L'attaque envoie Snimon dans l'eau à la merci de Marinedevimon.  
  
_Non Snimon!Que faire s'affole Antonin.  
  
Soudain sa carte bleue foncée servant à la digivolution champion de Armadillomon se met tournoyer et se transforme en une carte bleue foncée portant le symbole de l'amitié.  
  
_Super!se rejoit Antonin glissant la carte.  
  
_Snimon digivolve toi..................................................en Scorpiomon  
  
_Voie de lames!  
  
L'attaque encercle Marinedevimon par des lames.  
  
_Digi-passage ouvre toi!crie Jeremi.  
  
_Lame jumelle!  
  
L'attaque renvoie Marindevimon dans le digimonde et Scorpionmon regresse.  
  
_Je suis Upamon,forme entrainement de Armadillomon!  
  
_Maintenant il reste plus que Patamon qui n'est pas niveau ultime!dit Jeremi.  
  
_Oui mais angemon est un bon combattant!objecte Antonin.  
  
_Possible!  
  
_Bon allons manger!  
  
_Bonne idée!approuve Veemon.  
  
Le petit groupe s'eloigne tranquillement.Une semaine plus tard,un Dimanche les digisauveurs et leurs digimon se trouvaient assis sur la colline qui était un des leurs endroits preferes. Soudain ils entendent un grand chahut sur la place verte.  
  
_Même le Dimanche on est plus tranquilles c'est pas possible!ronchonne Jeremi.  
  
_Debout feinant on va voir!dit marion lui donnant un coup de pied.  
  
_Feinant!Vas te faire voir sorcière!  
  
_CA SUFFIT LES DEUX GOSSES!s'enerve Melissa.  
  
_Bon on y va!decide Guillaume.  
  
Les enfants arrivent sur la place verte et decouvre le digimon responsable de la panique generale et du saccage.Mickael consulte son D-power.  
  
_C'est Persiamon!Un digimon niveau ultime dont les attaques sont helter skelter et danse de vampire!  
  
_Bonjour les digisauveurs!Prêts pour votre dernier combat?  
  
_Quoi?  
  
_Je suis le digimon qui a envoyé les digimon.mon but est d'envoyer des digimon dans le monde reel pour affoller les gens puis ainsi je les domine.malheureusement vous avez contrecarré mes plans.  
  
_On a enfin devant nous celui qui est responsable de tout cela!dit Emilie.  
  
_Tout le monde au travail!declare Antonin.  
  
Aussitôt les digisauveurs glissent leurs cartes.  
  
_Veemon surdivolve toi................................................en Aeroveedramon  
  
_Demimonzaemon surdigivolve toi....................................en Angewomon  
  
_Wormmon surdigivolve toi............................................en Jewelbeemon  
  
_Salamon surdigivolve toi..............................................en Hippogryphomon  
  
_Armadillomon surdigivolve toi.......................................en Scorpiomon  
  
_Hawkmon surdigivolve toi............................................en Blossomon  
  
_Patamon digivolve toi..................................................en Angemon  
  
Avant que les digimon attaquent Persiamon attaque le premier.  
  
_Danse du vampire!  
  
La danse semblait les affaiblir.  
  
_Attaquez!ordonna Jeremi.  
  
_V wing blade!  
  
_Arc celeste!  
  
_Spike busher!Shot claw!  
  
_Ultrason!Vague ardente!  
  
_Voie de lame!Lame jumelle!  
  
_Fleurs de ninja!Spirale de fleurs!  
  
_Lange angelique!  
  
Les attaques sont très impuissantes.  
  
_Helter sketer!  
  
L'atrtaque se concentre surtout sur les digimon ultime.Elle est si puissante que les digimon ne peuvent rien faire et regressent.  
  
_Demiveemon!  
  
_Peluchemon!  
  
_Minomon!  
  
_Upamon!  
  
_Nyaromon!  
  
_Poromon!  
  
Il ne restait plus que Angemon encore debout.Mais pour combien de temps encore? _A toi maintenant!dit Persiamon se tournant vers Angemon.  
  
Mickael regardait la scène.  
  
_Non!Angemon!Je dois me battre pour mes amis,ma famille et le reste du monde!Angemon et moi sommes les seuls encore valides et on tiendra!pense Mickael.  
  
Soudain il commence à parler à voix haute.  
  
_Oui je tiens à mes amis!Patamon!Emilie!Antonin!Guillaume!Jeremi!Marion!Melissa!Et le reste de mes amis digimon!  
  
Alors sa carte dorée servant à la digivolution champion de Patamon se met à tournoyer et se transforme en une carte dorée portant le symbole du miracle.Aussitôt Mickael glisse sa carte.  
  
_Angemon digivolve toi..................................................en Magnaangemon  
  
_Epee d'excalibur!  
  
_Un digimon tout neuf je vois!Adieu les digisauveurs!Je vous quitte mais je reviendrai vous voir bientôt!  
  
Ainsi Persiamon part tandis que Magnaangemon regresse en Tokomon.  
  
_Tokomon!  
  
_Pourquoi il est parti?demande Jeremi.  
  
_Sais pas mais on le reverra très vite!repond Emilie.  
  
_Et on le battra!declare Antonin.  
  
Ainsi tous les digisauveurs et les digimon étaient prêts pour la bataille finale contre Persiamon qui se deroulerait ils ne savaient pas quand mais ce momùent là ils l'elimineraient une bonne fois pour toute.  
  
************** ************** ************************** ***************** maintenant que les digisauveurs savent que leur ennemi est Persiamon pourront ils le battre?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode des digimon,les monstres digitaux. 


	23. La victoire

Gini95: Je suis allee lire ta fic et je l'ai trouvé tres bonne.et pour le suspense on est deux à l'aimer.  
  
Serp: peut etre enfin Magnaangemon est pas le seul digimon.C'est un travail d'equipe pour gagner.  
  
21] LA VICTOIRE  
  
Quelques jours plus tard en se promenant dans les rues d'Avesnes sur Helpe,la sous prefecture une jeune fille decouvre un passage qui s'ouvre et une dizaine de digimon en sort.Sans accorder une seconde aux digimon elle fixe le passage.Alors elle sort un D-power noir et le tend vers le passage.alors elle est aspirée dedans quand le passage se referme.  
  
Pendant ce temps,les digisauveurs tournaient en rond dans la chambre de Emilie.Il pleuvait et ne pouvaient donc pas chercher après Persiamon.Jeremi fixait la fenêtre et tapait du poing rageusement sur l'appui de fenêtre.Veemon était assis sur le lit regardant Jeremi.Emilie marchait de long en large à travers la pièce.Demi et Salamon commentaient les evenements sur le meuble du poste radio.Marion tenait Wormmon dans ses bras et semblait très preoccupée bien qu'il était très difficoile de savoir à quoi elle pensait.Mickael tapait du pied tout comme Melissa. Hawkmon reflechissait.Armadillomon n'arrivait pas à manger.Antonin jouait à la console pour se detendre mais il était tellement crispé que les touches de la manette étaient completement enfoncées.Patamon était sur l'ordinateur de Emilie et essayait de comprendre ce que pouvait faire Guillaume à son ordinateur portable.  
  
_On peut savoir ce que tu fais Guillaume?demande nerveusement Mickael.  
  
_J'essaye de créer un algorythme pour detecter Persiamon.Ca fait plus de dix jours que j'y travaille.  
  
_Alors on pourrait le trouver facillement?demande Melissa.  
  
_Je pense que....... Oh non pas ça!panique Guillaume.  
  
_J'aime pas ça moi!dit Antonin.  
  
_Dix jours sans presque dormir pour que tout soit effacé!Je suis malade là!  
  
_Ce qui signifie qu'on a pas de moyens de detecter Persiamon!dit Demi.  
  
_Bon si cessez cette reunion?Si on continue on va devenir tous fous!propose Salamon.  
  
_Bonne idée!approuve Veemon.  
  
_Bon alors à Lundi!dit Antonin.  
  
_Oui à Lundi!Eh Jerems oublie pas le devoir d'Histoire!lance Emilie.  
  
_Ah c'est pour Lundi ci?Je dois serieusement m'y mettre alors!panique Jeremi.  
  
Ainsi la reunion se termine et les digisauveurs rentrent chez eux.  
  
Le Mardi après la reunion infructueuse,les digisauveurs étaient sagement à l'ecole.Soudain vers neuf heures environ un appel apparaît sur tous les D- power.Cependant ils ne peuvent pas quitter le cours ainsi.Six élèves partant de cours dans la même ça serait assez louche.Ils decident alors de ronger leur frein jusque dix heures,la recreation où ils feront le point avec Mickael.  
  
Enfin la cloche sonne.Il leur a semblé être la plus longue heure de cours qu'ils aient vecus.Dès qu'ils sortent ils n'ont pas besoin de chercher après Mickael car le garçon et son patamon sont déjà là assis sur l'escalier.  
  
_Eh Mickael viens!l'appelle Antonin.  
  
_Oui il y a des digimon quelque part!repond Mickael se relevant.  
  
_C'est assez loin mais on dirait qu'on devrait se diriger vers Avesnes!dit Guillaume.  
  
_Alors on y va!ordonne Jeremi.  
  
_Je suis d'accord moi!approuve Emilie.  
  
_Mais avant je propose de dejà digivolver les digimon!propose Antonin.  
  
_Oui bonne idée!approuve Melissa.  
  
Aussitôt les digisauveurs sortent à l'exterieur dans la cour d'honneur du collège.Là chacun glisse sa carte.  
  
_Veemon surdivolve toi............................................en Aeroveedramon  
  
_Demimonzaemon surdigivolve toi...............................en Angewomon  
  
_Wormmon surdigivolve toi.......................................en Jewelbeemon  
  
_Salamon surdivolve toi.............................................en Hippogryphomon  
  
_Armadillomon surdigivolve toi.....................................en Scorpiomon  
  
_Hawkmon surdigivolve toi..........................................en Blossomon  
  
_Patamon surdigivolve toi............................................en Magnaangemon  
  
Ainsi chacun des enfants montent sur son digimon et se dirigent vers Avesnes.Une fois arrivés près de la ville ils se rendent compte que le signal provient du collège et lycée Sainte Therese. Aussitôt ils s'y rendent et decouvrent des dizaines de digimon de sept differents.Il y a donc des Ornithmon,des Mammothmon,des Megadramon,des Metaltyrannomon,des Mermaimon,des Minotarumon et des Mystimon.Chacun decide de s'occuper d'un tupe de digimon.Emilie et Angewomon s'occupe Ornithmon;Jeremi et Aeroveedramon des Mammothmon;Antonin et Scorpiomon des Mermaimon;Melissa et Blossomon des Minotarumon;Marion et Jawelbeemon des Metaltyrannomon;Guillaume et Hippogryphomon des Megadramon et enfin Mickael et Magnaangemon des Mystimon.  
  
Le combat est très rude.Chacun aide de son mieux son digimon.A l'interieur de l'etablissement et dans la ville c'est la debandale et la panique generale.  
  
Enfin le dernier digimon est renvoyé dans le digimonde;un Mammothmon donc par Jeremi.  
  
_Et maintenant?demande Antonin.  
  
_On peut rentrer je pense!dit Jeremi.  
  
_Jeremi je crois pas que on puisse faire ça!replique Emilie.  
  
_Pourquoi cela?demande Melissa.  
  
_Regardez là haut!  
  
Emilie montre le ciel.celui ci est devenu noir.Un noir très foncé et surtout très mysterieux qui ne pouvait qu'annoncer une catastrophe.  
  
_J'aime pas ça moi!fait Mickael.  
  
Mickael avait bien raison car un tourbillon noir arrivait vers elle doucement.Puis il stoppa et disparu alors Persiamon apparaît devant leurs yeux.  
  
_Persiamon!dit Antonin.  
  
_Enfin de commencer le combat je propose de tous glisser une carte guerison pour que les digimon reprennent des forces!propose Marion.  
  
_Bonne idée!approuve Antonin.  
  
Aussitôt les digisauveurs glissent une carte guerison et ainsi chaque digimon recupère son energie prêt à se battre contre Persiamon.  
  
_En avant!ordonne Jeremi.  
  
_Danse du vampire!commence Persiamon.  
  
_Charme divin!  
  
L'attaque de Angewomon parvient à bloquer celle de Persiamon.  
  
_V wing blade!  
  
_Spike busher!Shot claw!  
  
_Ultrason!Vague ardente!  
  
_Voie de lame!Lame jumelle!  
  
_Fleurs de ninja!Spirale de fleurs!  
  
_Epee d'excalibur!  
  
_J'ai une idée!dit Emilie.  
  
_Laquelle demande Melissa.  
  
_Angewomon lancerait son attaque charme divin alors chaque digimon concentre son attaque dans le cercle dorée et Angewomon pourra se servir de la puissance de toutes les attaques pour realiser son arc celeste.  
  
_Bonne idée!commente Mickael.  
  
_Oui!approuve Antonin.  
  
Aussitôt les digimon appliquent la strategie de Emilie.  
  
_Charme divin!  
  
Chaque digimon concentre son attaque sur le cercle doré de Angewomon.  
  
_V wing blade!  
  
_Spike busher!Shot claw!  
  
_Ultrason!Vague ardente!  
  
_Voie de lame!Lame jumelle!  
  
_Fleurs de ninja!Spirale de fleurs!  
  
_Epee d'excalibur!  
  
Ensuite Angewomon se sert de la puissance des attaques.  
  
_Arc celeste.  
  
La flèche decochée par Angewomon atteint Persiamon.  
  
_Et maintenant Magnaangemon utilise la porte du destin!lance Mickael.  
  
_Porte du destin!  
  
La porte du destin s'ouvre et Aeroveedramon lance son attaque magnum crusher pour pousser Persiamon qui se meurt dedans.Aussitôt rentré la porte se referme et disparaît.Le ciel noir redevient alors normal.Ainsi les digimon regressent en forme entrainement se precipitant sur leurs partenaires qui les felicitent.  
  
_Demiveemon!  
  
_Peluchemon!  
  
_Upamon!  
  
_Minomon!  
  
_Poromon!  
  
_Nyaromon!  
  
_Tokomon!  
  
Pendant qu'ils se rejouissent,une puissante lumière apparaît dans le ciel ouvrant un passage lumineux ressemblant à un passage vers le digimonde.Les digisauveurs et les digimon le contemmplent surpris se demandant ce qui va bien se passer.  
  
************** ************** ************************** ***************** Qui'est que cette mysterieuse lumière?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode des digimon,les monstres digitaux. 


	24. Le digimonde

Serpe: tu es devin?  
  
Gini95: merci^^ et de rien  
  
22] LE DIGIMONDE  
  
Le passage lumineux était ouvert devant les digisauveurs.  
  
_Qu'est que c'est?demande Jeremi.  
  
_C'est un passage!repond Minomon.  
  
_Quoi?  
  
_Oui et vers le digimonde!continue Peluchemon.  
  
_On fait quoi?demande Tokomon.  
  
_On devrait y aller!propose Upamon.  
  
_Oui le digimonde nous appelle!dit Demiveemon.  
  
_Oui!approuve Poromon.  
  
_Alors on y va?demande Salamon.  
  
_Suis d'accord moi!dit Antonin.  
  
_Je suis prête à y aller moi aussi!continue Emilie fermement.  
  
_Et moi aussi!poursuit Mickael.  
  
_Tout comme moi!approuve Marion.  
  
_Alors on y va!decide Jeremi.  
  
_Je suis d'accord moi aussi!continue Guillaume.  
  
_Si tout le monde est d'accord alors moi aussi!termine Melissa.  
  
_Alors en avant!ordonne Jeremi.  
  
_Non attendez!On doit prevenir nos parents!dit Emilie.  
  
_Quoi?  
  
_Tu es folle ou quoi?commente Antonin.  
  
_Non on doit le dire à nos parents et presenter nos digimon!approuve Guillaume.  
  
_Bon euh nos parents vont demander à se faire interner!dit Melissa.  
  
_Bon chacun part chez lui et raconte tout!On se retrouve ici dans une heure alors!  
  
_Ok Jerems!  
  
Ainsi les digisauveurs s'eloignent du passage et rentrent chez eux pour prevenir leurs parents.  
  
Jeremi trouve sa mère assise sur le canapé du salon.  
  
_Maman je dois partir!  
  
_Oui bien sur mais n'oublie de rentrer pour le diner!  
  
_Euh non maman je pars pour quelques temps regler deux trois bricoles!  
  
_Comme sauver le digimonde!  
  
_Demiveemon!  
  
_AH Qu'est que ce truc?  
  
_Ben c'est Demiveemon mon partenaire digimon!  
  
_Quoi?  
  
En quelques mots Jeremi explique tout puis repart à Avesnes.  
  
Marion rentre chez elle avec Minomon et ne trouve que sa sœur Mathilde.  
  
_Mathilde!Où swont les autres?  
  
_Ils sont partis au musée!  
  
_Oh non!euh bon dis leur que je reviendrai vite!T'as qu'à leur parler de Wormmon!  
  
_Euh ils me prendront pour une folle!  
  
_Oublie pas que les quatre autres savent eux aussi!  
  
_Ouais alors nos parents vont nous offrir une sceance de psychiadre collective!  
  
_Au revoir Mathilde!  
  
_Oui salut et les biscuits étaient delicieux!  
  
_Au revoir et bonne chance vous deux!  
  
_Allez on y va Wormmon!  
  
Du côté de Antonin il presentait Upamon à son père et sa grande sœur Emma.  
  
_Attends tu dis que c'est un digimon et il vit dans un autre monde?demande Emma septique.  
  
_Ben c'est la verité!Bon je dois y aller moi!  
  
_Oui au revoir Antonin!dit son père souriant.  
  
_Oui au revoir papa!Au revoir Emma!  
  
Aussitôt Antonin repart pour Avesnes.  
  
Emilie elle était avec sa mère et Peluchemon.  
  
_Euh d'accord un digimon.Euh ça te monte pas à la tête les digimon?  
  
_Je suis en train de parler devant elle et elle pense encore que c'est une fiction!s'etonne Peluchemon.  
  
_Oui t'as raison mon vieux!  
  
_Ouais!  
  
_Bon y a qu'un moyen de se sortir de cette conversation! _Je suis curieux de voir ça!  
  
_Au revoir maman!Je reviendrai très vite!  
  
Aussitôt Emilie se precipite vers la sortie pour rejoindre Avesnes.  
  
Pendant ce temps Melissa parlait abec sa mère.  
  
_Voilà maman je vais partir quelques temps mais je reviendrai vite!  
  
_Et où?  
  
_Dans le digimonde avec Poromon.  
  
_Qui?  
  
_Moi!  
  
_AH!  
  
_Mal engagé là Melissa!  
  
_Bon au revoir maman!  
  
Aussitôt Melissa part et se dirige vers Avesnes.  
  
Guillaume rentra chez lui mais ne trouva pas sa mère qui travaillait.Alors il redige un mot et repart avec Nyaromon à Avesnes.  
  
Enfin Mickael se dirige vers sa mère.  
  
_Maman!Maman!  
  
_Mickael!Qu'as tu donc?  
  
_Euh bon tu dis toujours que les digimon c'est une fiction et que je suis trop grand pour ça?  
  
_Bien sur!  
  
_Pourtant le digimonde et les digimon existent bien!  
  
_Mickael voyons!  
  
_Si et je te presente Tokomon mon partenaire digimon!  
  
_Bonjour madame!  
  
_Hein?  
  
_Bon je dois aller dans le digimonde avec Tokomon et les autres sauver les deux mondes!Je reviendrai vite maman!  
  
_Vous inquietez pas!Je prendrai soin de lui!  
  
Ainsi tous les digisauveurs se rejoignent à Avesnes près du passage.  
  
_Vous êtes prêts?demande Guillaume.  
  
_Oui!crient ensemble digisauveurs et digimon en harmonie.  
  
Ils tendent alors leurs D-power vers le passage.  
  
_Pour Veemon et tous les digimon!dit Jeremi.  
  
_Pour la sauvegarde des deux mondes!continue Emilie.  
  
_Pour tout ceux que j'aime!poursuit Antonin.  
  
_Pour Wormmon!dit Marion.  
  
_Pour Patamon et pour qu'un jour tous les humains et tous les digimon puissent vivre ensemble en paix!ajoute Mickael.  
  
_Pour le digimonde!poursuit Guillaume.  
  
_Pour Hawkmon et tous mes amis!termine Melissa.  
  
Ainsi la lumière sort de leurs D-power et les digisauveurs et digimon sont aspirés dans le passage.La prochaine escale: le digimonde.  
  
************** ************** ************************** ***************** Que trouveront les digisauveurs dans le digimonde?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode des digimon,les monstres digitaux. 


	25. Ami ou ennemi?

Gini95: ok si tu peux pas venir jusqu'au 7 Mai c'est pas grave.Sinon pour ta fic j'ai pas pu la lire j'etais malade j'ecrivais même plus ce qui est un signe inquietant chez moi^^  
  
23] AMI OU ENNEMI?  
  
Tous les digisauveurs et digimon étaient dans le digimonde.Les digimon avaient repris leur forme disciple et les digisauveurs avaient changé de nouveaux vetements.  
  
Jeremi avait toujours son tee-shirt et son short avec ses baskets mais plus sa veste rouge.A la place il portait un debardeur bleue foncé et sur son bandeau noir dez lunettes comme celle de Davis.  
  
Emilie n'avait rien de changé sauf qu'elle portait un chapeau comme TK et un appareil numerique autour du cou.  
  
Marion était presque comme dans le monde reel sauf que son pull violet était devenu une chemise et portait une veste bleue foncée.  
  
Antonin n'a guère de differences à signaler sauf que son jean est devenu un short bleu.  
  
Guillaume changre beaucoup.Il porte à present un short vert,un tee-shirt orange et des baskets blanches.  
  
Melissa porte un pull bleu clair et un pantalon rouge avec des baskets jaunes.  
  
Mickael est comme dans le monde reel sauf qu'il porte plus l'image de Patamon collé à son tee-shirt.  
  
_On est dans le digimonde?demande Melissa.  
  
_Oui!repond Mickael emerveillé.  
  
_C'est encore plus beau qu'à la télé ou en rêve!commente Emilie.  
  
_Oui tu as raison!approuve Guillaume.  
  
_C'est merveilleux ici!dit Antonin.  
  
_Oui c'est sublime!continue Melissa.  
  
_C'est magnifique!poursuit Jeremi.  
  
Marion finxait elle aussi le paysage et le trouvait merveilleux.  
  
Tandis que les digsauveurs s'emerveillaient de la beauté du digimonde des digimon menés par un Monochromon semblait-il arrivaient vers eux.  
  
_Dites vous n'entendez rien?demande Patamon.  
  
_Si mais c'est quoi?demande Emilie.  
  
Ils se retournent et voient les digimon.  
  
_Ah des digimon!Ils vont nous attaquer!panique Melissa.  
  
_Il s'agit d'un Monochromon,un Tuskmon,un Tyrannomon et un Mojyamon!dit Guillaume.  
  
_Et de noveau champion!ajoute Emilie.  
  
_Alors on y va Veemon!dit Jeremi glissant sa carte.  
  
_Veemon digivolve toi....................................................  
  
_Je suis toujours Veemon!Pourquoi?  
  
_Allez à l'attaque!ordonne le Monochromon.  
  
_Volcanik strike!Slamming attack!  
  
_Souffle de feu!  
  
_Pic de glace!  
  
_Bayonet lancer!Horn huster!  
  
Les digimon envoient les digimon vers leurs partenaires.  
  
_Veemon!  
  
_Demi!  
  
_Hawkmon!  
  
_Wormmon!  
  
_Salamon!  
  
_Armadillomon!  
  
_Patamon!  
  
_Il faut reagir!dit antonin.  
  
_On va se servir de l'hyperdigivolution!propose Emilie.  
  
_Bonne idée!approuve Marion.  
  
Aussitôt glissent la carte de leur digioeuf respectif.  
  
_HYPERDIGIVOLUTION!  
  
_Veemon hyperdigivolve toi.................................en Flamedramon,le feu du courage  
  
_Demimonzaemon hyperdigivolve toi.........................en Oursemon,le gardien de l'espoir  
  
_Salamon hyperdigivolve toi................................en Butterflymon,le dard du savoir  
  
_Armadillomon hyperdigivolve toi.........................en Sepikmon,le magicien de l'amitié  
  
_Wormmon hyperdigivolve toi.......................en Archelomon,la tortue de la responsabilité  
  
_Hawkmon hyperdigivolve toi.............................en Halsemon,les ailes de l'amour  
  
_Patamon hyperdigivolve toi..............................en Rhinomon,le rhinoceros du miracle  
  
_A l'attaque!ordonne Jeremi montrant les digimon.  
  
_Magna flamme!  
  
_Souffle tendresse!  
  
_Pheromone sucré!  
  
_Esprit boomerang!  
  
_Ocean streamer!  
  
_Ailes typhon!Ailes tempêtes!  
  
_Esprit lame!Explosion atomique!  
  
L'attaque affaiblit les digimon et les envoie à terre.  
  
_Aytendez ils ont des anneaux malefique!remarque Emilie.  
  
_oui ils sont controlés!dit Mickael.  
  
_Mais pas ce Monochromon!continue Antonin. _Bon detruisons d'abord les anneaux!dit Rhinomon.  
  
_Magna flamme!  
  
_Souffle tendresse!  
  
_Pheromone sucré!  
  
_Esprit boomerang!  
  
_Ocean streamer!  
  
_Ailes typhon!Ailes tempêtes!  
  
_Esprit lame!Explosion atomique!  
  
Tous les anneaux des digimon sont detruit et les digimon redeviennent gentils et aident les digisauveurs.Les digimon liberes et ceux des digisauveurs attaquent tous ensemble Monochromon. Alors Monochromon regresse en Gotsumon.  
  
_Ca alors!s'exclame Guillaume.  
  
_Idiot!lui lance une voix tandis qu'un coup de fouet retentit sur le dos de Gotsumon.  
  
_Hein c'est qui celui là?demande Jeremi voyant une fille habillé d'une robe noire avec un peu de rouge arrivée sur un Airdramon et prendre Gotsumon.  
  
_Une ennemi!repond Mickael.  
  
L'Airdramon disparaissait à l'horyzon.Les digimon regressent à leurs niveau disciple tandis que leurs nouveaux amis s'eloignent.Alors Jeremi propose de retrouver cette fille et de lui donner une bonne leçon.  
  
************** ************** ************************** ***************** Qui est cette mysterieuse jeune fille?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode des digimon,les monstres digitaux. 


	26. La bataille du desert

24] LA BATAILLE DU DESERT  
  
Dans un endroit très sombre,une jeune fille vêtue de noire était assise dans un sommeil et revoyait plusieurs scènes de son passé.  
  
Elle avait à peine trois ans.C'était un Dimanche.Son père jouait avec elle et sa mère preparait le repas.Soudain le telephone sonna.C'était l'entreprise de son père qui le reclamait d'urgence.Celui ci promit de rentrer avant quinze heures.Alors elle s'assit près de la fenetre et attendit papa.Elle resta là deux jours jusqu'à ce que sa mère lui parle.Elle lui a dit que papa ne rentrera plus jamais.Ses mots resonnaient dans ses oreilles et dans sa poitrine.Alors elle court vers sa chambre et s'allonge dans son lit sanglotant.  
  
Elle se redresse dans son siège et essuie la larme qui coule sur sa joue.Le passé était mort.Il fallait l'oublier.Mais une autre scène revenait à la memoire.  
  
Elle avait sept ans et il était seize heures.Elle jouait dans la cour avec ses camarades attendant sa mère qui venait la chercher tous les jours.A dix huit heures quand tous les enfants étaient partis son institutrice lui demanda de la suivre et l'informa que sa mère avait eu un accident de voiture et était morte sur le coup.Et à partir d'aujourd'hui ce serait sa vieille tante qui s'occuperait d'elle.  
  
Elle essuie une autre larme.Le passé est le passé et on ne peut pas remonter en arrière.Mais une nouvelle scène revint dans sa memoire.  
  
Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle vivait chez sa tante et ne pouvait s'y resoudre.D'abord son père puis sa mère.Pourquoi elle?Elle pleurait très fort en contempla la photo de ses parents et elle reunis juste avant la mort de son père.Soudain sa tante arrive et la voit pleurer.Celle ci lui dit que pleurer ne servait à rien.Alors elle sort un fouet et commence à battre la malheureuse enfant.  
  
Cette scène si douloureuse et qui a été si repetitive.Sa tante trouvait toujours une raison quelquonque pour la battre.Elle retient une larme.Pleurer servait à rien.Enfin elle revoit une autre scène aussi douloureuse.  
  
Elle avait dix ans.La bande des cinq était là.Jeremi,Emilie,Melissa,Antonin et Marion.Ils jouaient tranquillement dans la cour.Elle les voyaient toujours ensemble.Leurs parents venaient les chercher eux.Ils les aimaient.Leur permettaient beaucoup de chose.Elle ne pouvait pas.Elle n'avait pas le droit d'inviter des amis;encore aurait il fallu qu'elle en eut.La bande des cinq.Elle les detestait et ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour les rabaisser.Ca leur apprendra à faire souffrir une pauvre orpheline.  
  
Ca elle l'avait bien tenu comme engagement.et comme par hasard ses ennemis étaient devenus aussi ses ennemis dans lme digimonde.De toute façon elle les avaient toujours ridiculisé et ça ne changerait pas.Elle allait tuer leurs digimon et les renvoyer chez eux ces maudits gamins.  
  
_Lucie!ils sont dans le desert tout près de nous!on fait quoi?demande Gotsumon s'approchant de la jeune fille.  
  
Pour toute reponse la jeune fille donne un grand coup de fouet à Gotsumon.  
  
_Idiot!Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler l'imperatrice des digimon!  
  
_Oui je suis desole lu..euh maitresse.  
  
_On va les attaquer!Digivolve toi vite!dit-elle tendant un D-power noir.  
  
_Gotsumon digivolve toi..................................en Monochromon  
  
Aussitôt la jeune fille appelle un Airdramon et le dirige tandis que monochromon les suit.  
  
Pendant ce temps les digisauveurs et digimon suaient sous le soleil ardent du desert.  
  
_J'ai chaud!soupire Jeremi.  
  
_Moi j'ai faim!dit Melissa.  
  
_Et moi soif!ajoute Mickael.  
  
_Je commence à être fatigué moi!continue Veemon.  
  
_Aie c'est mauvais signe ça!Si on est attaqué on sera beaucoup moins forts!  
  
_Malheureusement tu as raison Emilie!approuve Guillaume.  
  
Comme pour confirmer cette prediction negative l'Aidramon arrivait ainsi que Monochromon.  
  
_Prêts à jouer les enfants?se moque t-elle.  
  
_Tout le monde au travail!dit Antonin.  
  
Aussitôt chacun glisse sa carte.  
  
_HYPERDIGIVOLUTION!  
  
_Veemon hyperdigivolve toi.................................en Flamedramon,le feu du courage  
  
_Demimonzaemon hyperdigivolve toi.........................en Oursemon,le gardien de l'espoir  
  
_Salamon hyperdigivolve toi................................en Butterflymon,le dard du savoir  
  
_Armadillomon hyperdigivolve toi.........................en Sepikmon,le magicien de l'amitié  
  
_Wormmon hyperdigivolve toi.......................en Archelomon,la tortue de la responsabilité  
  
_Hawkmon hyperdigivolve toi.............................en Halsemon,les ailes de l'amour  
  
_Patamon hyperdigivolve toi..............................en Rhinomon,le rhinoceros du miracle  
  
_Oui vas y Monochromon!Toi aussi Airdramon!commande l'imperatrice.  
  
Alors les deux digimon attaquent avant que les digimon puissent reagir.  
  
_Laser X!  
  
_Strike volcanik!  
  
Alors Halsemon et Sepikmon regressent.  
  
_Armadillomon non!  
  
_Hawkmon!  
  
_Les digimon valides à l'attaque!ordonne Jeremi.  
  
Toujours aussi content de faire le chef je vois Jeremi!lance l'imperatrice ricanant.  
  
_Comment elle connaît le nom de Jeremi?demande Armadillomon.  
  
_Bonne question!repond Antonin.  
  
_Magna flamme!  
  
_Souffle tendresse!  
  
_Pheromone sucré!  
  
_Ocean streamer!  
  
_Explosion atomique!  
  
Monochromon est alors blessé.  
  
_Monochromon!hurle l'imperatrice.  
  
Alors elle se met à penser.  
  
_Non Gotsumon est la seule personne qui me reste!Je ne veux pas qu'il meure!  
  
Alors son D-power se met à briller.  
  
_Monochromon digivolve toi...................................en Triceramon  
  
_Il a atteint le niveau ultime!s'etonne Mickael.  
  
_Triple attaque corne!  
  
L'attaque fait regresser tous les digimon.  
  
_Veemon!  
  
_Demi!  
  
_Wormmon!  
  
_Salamon!  
  
_Patamon!  
  
_Je vais proposer un truc pas courageux mais vu notre position on a pas le choix s'affole Emilie.  
  
_Eh attendez!dit Melissa fixant la main gauche de l'imperatrice.  
  
_Quoi?demande Jeremi.  
  
_Sa main!Elle est blessée comme ... à mon cours de danse.  
  
_Je vois que vous avez compris!lance la jeune fille sacartisque.  
  
Elle enlève ses lunettes noires et les digisauveurs la reconnaissent.  
  
_LUCIE !  
  
_Merci!Triceramon à toi d'eliminer tous ces miserables digimon!  
  
_Ok sans problème!  
  
_FUYONS!hurle Emilie.  
  
_Oui bonne idée!approuve Mickael.  
  
Ainsi chacun attrape son digimon et court à travers le desert.  
  
_Rattrape les et elimine les Ticeramon!  
  
Aussitôt Triceramon poursuit les enfants qui tentent de s'echapper.  
  
************** ************** ************************** ***************** Maintenant que les digisauveurs savent que Lucie est l'imperatrice pourront ils la combattre?Mais avant pourront ils se sauver de TriceramonVous le saurez dans le prochain episode des digimon,les monstres digitaux. 


	27. Le village secret

25] LE VILLAGE SECRET  
  
Lucie avait ordonné à Triceramon de pousuivre les digisauveurs et d'eliminer leurs digimon.Les digisauveurs couraient mais commençaient à s'epuiser.De plus Triceramon gagnait beaucoup de terrain.Il faudrait un miracle pour lui ecchapper.Soudain deux Gazimon les aperçoivent.  
  
Vous avez l'air d'avoir un serieux coup de main!dit le premier.  
  
Je vais prevenir le maitre!poursuit l'autre partant en courant.  
  
Pas tout compris moi!dit Jeremi.  
  
Ca change pas trop!replique Marion.  
  
Courez plutôt que vous chamaillez!Vous gaspillez des forces!leur reproche Emilie.  
  
Les digisauveurs continuent de courir.Soudain deux digimon apparaissent et se dirigent vers Triceramon.Le premier ressemblait à une petite boule jaune clair avec des petites ailes blanches aux yeux bleus clairs et deux petites cornes dorées sur le front.Le second ressemblait à une petite boule violette à petits pieds et bras violets.Ses oreilles étzaient jaine à l'interieur.ses yeux étaient marrons.  
  
Rayon de la paix!  
  
Lumière explosion!  
  
Les deux attaques combinées affaiblissent Triceramon.  
  
Boule de feu!lance un Impmon qui arrive.  
  
Lapino train!lancent les deux Gazimon.  
  
A moi maintenant de conclure!Rayon de la paix.  
  
Alors Triceramon regresse en Motimon.  
  
Oups j'en connais une qui va pas être contente!dit-il en fuyant très vite.  
  
Qui êtes vous?demande Guillaume.  
  
Je suis Peacemon,un digimon de niveau ultime gardien du village secret.  
  
Moi je suis Lightmon,un digimon disciple mais mon attaque lumière explosion est capable de battre un champion.J'aide Peacemon et j'ai d'ailleurs eu un grand rôle dans l'histoire du digimonde.  
  
Et moi,Impmon et Gazimon sommes des habitants du village secret!dit l'un des Gazimon.  
  
C'est un plaisir de vous connaître!Nous on est les digisauveurs!dit Jeremi non pas sans fierté.  
  
Petit c'est pas au gardien du village secret que tu dois expliquer ça!  
  
Venez!on vous expliquera au village!les invite Lightmon.  
  
Et il est loin?demande Mickael.  
  
Suivez nous!  
  
Les digisauveurs suivent alors le petit groupe de digimon.Ils se dirigent alors vers ce qui leur semble être la sortie du desert.Ils se retrouvent alors dans une belle et luxuriante forêt.Puis ils sortent de cette forêt pour marcher à travers une superbe clairière d'où ils voient un village.  
  
C'est le village secret!dit Impmon.  
  
Enfin les digisauveurs entrent dans ce village.Alors des centaines de digimon se precipitent pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue.Il y avait des Deramon,des Floramon,des Palmon,des Guillmon,des lopmon,des Terriermon,des Renamon,des Monodramon,des Biomon,des Sauteremon,des Novamon,des Kiwimon,des Mikemon et encore d'autres.  
  
Calmez vous!J'ai une conversation serieuse à avoir!Et toi Impmon vas à la cantine et demande de quoi faire un buffet!Et aussi pas de bêtises!demande Peacemon.  
  
Bien sur!Tu me connaît!souriant malicieusement Impmon.  
  
Justement!Gare à tes oreilles et ton foulard si tu commet une seule bêtise!  
  
Bon ça va j'ai compris!maugrea Impmon en s'eloignant.  
  
Vous sept suivez moi vite!  
  
Aussitôt les digisauveurs accompagnés de leurs partenaires digimon suivent Peacemon jusqu'à une maison rouge moyenne.  
  
Entrez!  
  
Les digisauveurs rentrent et s'asseoient à terre dans l'unique pièce sur des cousins.  
  
Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on vous explique des choses.  
  
Ah oui?  
  
Et quoi?demande Guillaume.  
  
D'abord je vaix vous expliquez comment vous avez été choisi.Voyez vous il y a de cela six ans deux digimon en pleine nuit sont apparus dans le monde reel.  
  
C'était pas un Kuwagamon et un Goelamon?demande Mickael.  
  
Tu t'en souvient?  
  
Vaguement!  
  
Oui c'est cela!Un combat a éclaté et chacun de vous l'a vu et nous avons prelevé les informations sur vous permettant d'elaborer vos symboles,vos cartes et vos digivices.  
  
Et ensuite?  
  
Pour cela c'est tout!Ensuite j'aimerai vous parlez d'un problème grave.  
  
Lequel?  
  
Vous avez remarqué que vos digimon ne pouvez pas se digivolvez sauf pour l'hyperdigivolution?  
  
En effet!repond antonin.  
  
Et alors?  
  
Il existe un moyen de detourner le pouvoir de l'imperatrice.  
  
Lequel?demande Patamon.  
  
Oui dites vite!poursuit Veemon.  
  
Vous allez avoir besoin de l'aide de Lightmon.  
  
Hein!  
  
Et comment?demande Melissa.  
  
Lightmon est un digimon special.Au debut Lightmon n'existait pas.Il était juste une lumière qui a servi pendant des années et des siècles à la digivolution.Mais Lightmon a toujours voulu devenir vivant.Etre un vrai digimon et pas simplement une lumière.Alors sa volonté était de plus en forte et la lumière brillait de plus en plus.Alors quans sa volonté est devenu très forte la lumière était à son paroxisme et Lightmon a commencé à devenir vivant et a eu son propre corps et ses propres pouvoirs.  
  
Incroyable!commente Armadillomon.  
  
Fantastique!dit Salamon.  
  
Quelle histoire!continue Hawkmon.  
  
Et comment tout cela pourrait nous aider?demande Marion.  
  
Simple.Lightmon a conservé en lui des pouvoirs de digivolution et je pense que grâce à lui vous arriverez à vous digivolvez à nouveau au niveau ultime.  
  
Genial!  
  
Vous partirez demain avec Lightmon.  
  
Alors le lendemain lmes digisauveurs ressortent du chemin et font le parcours inverse et après la forêt ils retrouvent le desert.Cependant ils voient plus du tout la forêt.  
  
Où est la forêt?demande Jeremi.  
  
Le village secret et ses alentours sont protégés.Personne ne peut le voir si Peacemon ne le permet pas!repond Lightmon.  
  
Ok c'est vraiment super!dit Emilie.  
  
Suivez moi!On devrait sortir de ce desert!propose Lightmon.  
  
Oui bonne idée!approuve Antonin.  
  
pas loin après la sortie je connais un beau lac!  
  
Ainsi les digisauveurs et les partenaires digimon marchent à travers le desert suivant Lightmon qui leur montre le chemin de la sortie.  
  
Est ce que grâce à Lightmon,les digisauveurs pourront battre l'imperatrice?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode des digimon,les monstres digitaux. 


	28. Nouvelles informations

26] NOUVELLES INFORMATIONS  
  
Lightmon avait conduit les digisauveurs jusqu'au lac.Là ils se reposaient tranquillement en attendant de reprendre la route.Pour l'instant ils barbotaient en jouant avec leurs digimon.  
  
Soudain ils aperçurent un Aidramon survolant le lac.  
  
Vous pariez combien que c'est Lucie?demande Jeremi.  
  
Facile à deviner!replique Marion.  
  
Le Airdramon s'arrête deux mètres au dessus d'eux.  
  
Prêts les digi-idiots?A toi Gotsumon!  
  
Gotsumon surdigivolve toi....................................en triceramon  
  
Lightmon commençait à briller comme les sept digimon.  
  
wah!Vous croyez que ça ca marcher?demande Melissa.  
  
On a qu'à esayer!repond Emilie.  
  
Aussitôt tous les digisauveurs glisse leur carte dans leur d-power.  
  
Veemon surdigivolve toi......................................en Aeroveedramon  
  
Demimonzaemon surdigivolve toi...........................en Angewomon  
  
Salamon surdigivolve toi.....................................en Hippogryphomon  
  
Wormmon surdigivolve toi...................................en Jewelbeemon  
  
Hawkmon surdigivolve toi....................................en Blossomon  
  
Armadillomon surdigivolve toi...............................en Scorpionmon  
  
Patamon surdigivolve toi......................................en Magnaangemon  
  
Wah c'est genial!commente Jeremi.  
  
Aussitôt les digimon attaquent et le pauvre Triceramon se retrouve dans l'eau.  
  
NON!hurle Lucie.  
  
Alors son d-power se met à briller.  
  
Triceramon digivolve toi.....................................en Imperialdramon  
  
Oh je sens les choses allaient très mal pour nos et notre santé!dit Mickael.  
  
Parfait!Attaque Imperialdramon.  
  
Malgré l'odre de Lucie Imperialdramon reste là sans bouger.  
  
Je t'ai dit t'attaquer idiot!crie t-elle claquant son fouet sur lui.  
  
Rien ne se produit.  
  
Tu vas attaquer?  
  
Imperialdramon se tourne vers elle.  
  
Tu devrai avoir honte.Je sers à autre chose que combattre ceux qui normalement devrait être mes amis et aussi les tiens.C'est parce que tu es orpheline que tu dois être mechante.c'est de la faute de personne.  
  
Mais tais toi!  
  
Non!Et si tu leur aurait parlé avant ils l'auraient su eux aussi.C'est pas de leur faute.Toutes ces disputes que tu declenchais pour ça.Tu crois que tes parents sont fiers de toi là où ils sont?  
  
Ne me parle jamais de ça!On revient jamais en arrière!Le passé est mort et il le restera!  
  
Je te dis que c'est de la faute de personne!Tu comprend?PERSONNE!  
  
Adieu!Aidramon part vite d'ici!  
  
L'Airdramon s'eloigne rapidement et Lucie ne se jette même pas un coup d'œil à Imperialdramon.Non elle est trop occupée à pleurer.  
  
Pendant ce temps les digimon regressent tous niveau entrainement sauf Imperialdramon en Gotsumon.Celui ci raconte tout du passé de lucie aux digisauveurs.  
  
Maintenant je comprend mieux!dit Emilie.  
  
C'est pas tout!  
  
Quoi?demande Antonin.  
  
Lucie est pas vraiment elle même.Elle est controlé par quelque chose.C'est une espèce de digimon ressemblant à une petite ombre.  
  
Shadowmon.  
  
Quoi Lightmon?demande Marion.  
  
Shadowmon est un digimon ultime qui peut controler l'esprit des personnes solitaires essentiellement.  
  
Ca signifie qu'il contrôle Lucie alors!dit Melissa.  
  
On doit la liberer!decide Jeremi.  
  
Et comment?demande poromon.  
  
Aucune idée!dit peluchemon.  
  
C'est simple.Vos digivices permettront de faire sortir Shadowmon de son esprit bien qu'elle devrait surement s'evanouir.Après ce sera à vos digimon de combattre Shadowmon et de l'eliminer.  
  
Ok on a bien compris!dit Upamon.  
  
On va faire qu'une bouchée de lui!continue Demiveemon.  
  
Bon reprenons la route et rechercons Lucie pour la liberer!decide Emilie.  
  
Bonne idée!approuve Guillaume.  
  
Aussitôt les digisauveurs reprennent leur marche à travers le digimonde prêts à delivrer Lucie de Shadowmon et d'eliminer celui ci.  
  
Les digisauveurs pourront ils battre Shadowmon et sauver Lucie?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode des digimon,les monstres digitaux. 


	29. Le combat contre le mal

27] LA BATAILLE CONTRE LE MAL  
  
Dites si on digivolvait déjà nos digimon?propose Antonin.  
  
Bonne idée!Ca serait du temps de gagné!approuve Mickael.  
  
En plus on avancera plus vite!dit Emilie.  
  
Lightmon se met à briller et les digisauveurs glissent leurs cartes.  
  
Veemon surdigivolve toi..............................................en Aeroveedramon  
  
Demimonzaemon surdigivolve toi....................................en Angewomon  
  
Wormmon surdigivolve toi............................................en Jewelbeemon  
  
Salamon surdigivolve toi..............................................en Hippogryphomon  
  
Hawkmon surdigivolve toi............................................en Blossomon  
  
Armadillomon surdigivolve toi.......................................en Scorpionmon  
  
Patamon surdigivolve toi..............................................en Magnaangemon  
  
Ainsi tous les digimon digivolvés à leur niveau ultime chacun monte sur son digimon et le groupe reprend la route.  
  
Après plusieurs heures ils repèrent enfin l'Airdramon sur lequel se deplace Lucie.  
  
La voilà!montre Melissa.  
  
Tous les digisauveurs descendent de leurs digimon.  
  
Vous êtes tous prêts?demande Emilie.  
  
Oui!  
  
Alors en avant!ordonne Jeremi.  
  
Chacun tend son D-power sur Lucie et une lumière sort et se dirige vers Lucie.Cette lumière varie pour chaque D-power.Elle est orange pour Jeremi;jaune pour Emilie;bleue pour Antonin; rouge pour Melissa;grise pour Marion:violette pour Guiillame et dorée pour Mickael.  
  
Les sept lumières se rejoignent sur Marion pour ne faire plus qu'une.Alors une forme noire commence à sortir tout doucement du corps de Lucie.Il degage une forte lumière noire;lea lumière du mal.Cependant la lumière des digisauveurs;qui melangés était devenue blanche;la lumière du bien;était beaucoup plus forte.L'ombre noire dut s'avouer vaincu et s'extirpa entierement du corps de Lucie.Alors celle ci qui était à peine consciente s'evanouit et tomba dans le vide.Heureusement Gotsumon plongea pour la sauver.  
  
Puis l'ombre noire s'etendit et mesurait à present quatre mètres.Il ressemblait maintenent à une grosse sphère noire.Shadowmon était fin prêt au combat contre les digisauveurs.  
  
A l'attaque!ordonne Jeremi aux digimon.  
  
Les digimon commencent le combat.  
  
V wing blade!  
  
Arc celeste!  
  
Ultrasons!Vague ardente!  
  
Shot cut!Spike busher!  
  
fleurs du ninja!Spirale de fleurs!  
  
Voie de lame!Double lame!  
  
Epee d'excalibur!  
  
Les attaques ne font rien à Shadowmon.  
  
Ridicule!  
  
C'est un digimon des tenebres donc il est très resistant!dit Emilie.  
  
Sphère de noirceur!  
  
L'attaque frappe viollement Scorpionmon et Hippogryphomon qui regressent.  
  
Nyaromon!  
  
Upamon!  
  
Continuez!les encourageait Jeremi.  
  
V wing blade!  
  
Arc celeste!  
  
Spike busher!Shot cut!  
  
Fleurs du ninja!Spirale de fleurs!  
  
Epee d'excalibur!  
  
C'est comme si je tirais des pipes dans une foire!Sphère de noirceur!  
  
Aeroveedramon et Magnaangemon sont touchés et regressent.  
  
Demiveemon!  
  
Tokomon!  
  
Plus que trois!se lamente Melissa.  
  
Vous pouvez y arrivez!Allez y!ordonne Jeremi.  
  
Arc celeste!  
  
Spike busher!Shot cut!  
  
Fleurs du ninja!Spirale de fleurs!  
  
Vous devenez agaçants!Sphère de noirceur!  
  
C'est au tour de Jewelbeemon et Blossomon de regresser.  
  
Poromon!  
  
Minomon!  
  
Non c'est pas possible!dit Mickael.  
  
C'est vrai cauchemar!poursuit Jeremi.  
  
Je vais vous aider!  
  
Toi Lightmon?  
  
Lumière explosion!  
  
L'atttaque affaiblit un peu Shadowmon.  
  
C'est quoi ce gringalet?  
  
Sphère de noirceur!  
  
L'attaque elimine alors Lightmon qui disparaît alors souriant devant les digisauveurs.  
  
LIGHTMON!Non!  
  
Les digisauveurs et digimon sont horrifiés.  
  
Non il meritait pas ça!c'était un êtee vivant et tu vas le payer!tu as depassé les bornes!s'enerve Emilie très en colère. Bien dit on va se battre à nous deux!poursuit angewomon. Alors une lumière se met à briller sur Emilie et Angewomon.Son D-power brille.  
  
Qu'est qui se passe?demande Mickael.  
  
Une forte lumière jaune inonde les tenebres apportées par Shadowmon.  
  
Angewomon digivolve toi........................................en Babamon  
  
Pendant la digivolution de Angewomon,Emilie avait fusionné avec son digimon et se retrouvait au cœur de celui ci partageant ses sentiments et sa force.  
  
Ca alors!Angewomon a atteint le niveau mega!s'etonne Guillaume.  
  
Et par fusion!Donc pour le niveau mega on va fusionner avec notre digimon niveau ultime!  
  
Babamon regardait fixement Shadowmon avec un profond degout puis se decide à attaquer.  
  
Empress haze!  
  
L'attaque affaiblit fortement Shadowmon et la lumière jaune brille encore plus.La victoire contre les tenèbres était proche.  
  
Dark broom!  
  
L'attaque elimine completement Shadowmon et la lumière inonde le digimonde tandis que les tenebres dispaissent.  
  
Ils ont reussi!s'exclame Antonin.  
  
Hip hip hip HOURRA!s'exclament les digisauveurs et digimon en liesse.  
  
Babamon rgresse alors en defisionnant en Emilie et son digimon.  
  
Qui es tu?demande Emilie à soin digimon.  
  
Je suis Nournoursmon,la forme bébé de Demi!  
  
Wah!t'as été genial!  
  
C'est aussi grâce à toi!  
  
Et où est Lucie et aussi Gotsumon?demande Antonin.  
  
Bonne question!approuve Melissa.  
  
Ils ne sont plus là!constate Jeremi.  
  
Bon si on fetait un peu notre victoire?propose Mickael.  
  
Ouais bonne idée!approuve Antonin.  
  
Aussitôt les enfants et leurs partenaires digimon decident de manger et de s'amuser.  
  
Maintenant que Lucie est sauvé et Shadowmon battu que se passera t il?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode des digimon,les monstres digitaux. 


	30. De nouveaux ennemis

28] NOUVEAUX ENNEMIS  
  
Les digisauveurs et les digimon dormaient à poing fermés après avoir celebré longuement leur victoire.Soudain un petit digimon s'approche d'eux.  
  
Debout là dedans ou je vous grille!hurle t-il.  
  
L'effet est immediat.Tous se reveillent et decouvre un petit digimon violet à foulard rouge mort de rire à se rouler à terre.  
  
Impmon!  
  
Quoi maitre Peacemon?demande Impmon d'un air innoncent.  
  
Mais pourquoi je l'autorise à venir ce digi-idiot là?  
  
Peacemon!  
  
Mais que faites vous là?demande Guillaume.  
  
J'ai appris que vous aviez liberé Lucie et battu Shadowmon grâce la digivolution mega de Babamon. Oui mais on est desoles pour.....  
  
Arrêtez!Lightmon s'est sacrifié pour vous pas pour que vous vous lamentiez.Il l'a fait car il croyait en votre mission.  
  
Ah.  
  
J'ai des nouvelles plus graves.  
  
En attendant vous prendrez bien des gâteaux!propose Impmon tendant un plateau.  
  
Miam!Ca a l'air bon!dit Jeremi en prenant trois et les avalant.  
  
La reaction est immediate.  
  
AU FEU!  
  
Jeremi se met à courir devant ses amis qui rient et Peacemon decouragé par Impmon.  
  
Bon ecoutez!Vous allez devoir battre six digimon mega très cruel!  
  
Ah et lequels?demande Wormmon.  
  
Il s'agit des maitres des éléments.  
  
Jamais entendu parler!dit Patamon.  
  
Moi non plus!ajoute Emilie.  
  
Ils ont été crées.Ils sont six et chacun contrôle un element.  
  
Vous pouvez les nommer et decrire?demande Marion.  
  
Oui.D'abord Firemon,le maitre du feu.Groundmon le maitre de la terre.Windmon le maitre du vent.Watermon le maitre de l'eau.Thunderlightmon le maitre de l'electricité.Enfin Illusiomon le maitre des illusions.  
  
Belle galerie des horreurs en perspective!commente Jeremi.  
  
Et alors?On les battra!hurle Veemon.  
  
Ouais!  
  
Je vous laisse moi.Je dois retourner m'occuper du village.Je vous laisse Impmon en esperant qu'il puisse vous aider et qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises mais là dessus je crois que j'espère un vrai miracle. Ok au revoir Peacemon!  
  
Pourquoi il me fait jamais confiance?J'en suis digne pourtant!  
  
Au revoir les enfants et je vous souhaire bone chance.Une double bonne chance.La première pour battre les maitres des éléments et la seconde pour supporter Impmon.  
  
Les digisauveurs et digimon crient au revoir à Peacemon qui s'eloigne à l'horyzon.  
  
Les digisauveurs pourront ils battre les maitres des éléments?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode des digimon,les monstres digitaux. 


	31. Le retour de Imperialdramon

29] LE RETOUR DE IMPERIALDRAMON  
  
L'equipe marchait à travers le digimonde dans une prairie.Impmon les suivait ne sachant où aller et comment les aider.Il se demandait pourquoi Peacemon l'avait choisi pour une tâche si importante d'aider les digisauveurs,les sauveurs de ce monde.  
  
Bon où est on Jerems?s'enerve Antonin.  
  
Ben euh c'est à dire que.......  
  
On est perdus!termine Mickael.  
  
Quel sens de l'orientation!dit Guillaume.  
  
Pas etonnant avec Jeremi!Faut être fou pour lui faire confiance!lance Marion.  
  
La ferme la peste!riposte Jeremi.  
  
Il y a que la verité qui blesse mon vieux!  
  
Grrrr je vais te tuer!  
  
La colère est mauvaise conseillère!  
  
Mais vous allez arrêter!leur demande Melissa.  
  
Oui vous êtes ridicules!ajoute Emilie.  
  
Vous vous conduisez comme des idiots!dit Patamon.  
  
Il y a qu'un idiot ou plutôt une!  
  
Repète Jeremi! Marion est une idiote alors!C'est plus clair?  
  
Tu vas voir!crie Marion donnant un coup de poing à Jeremi.  
  
Ok je suis ton homme!  
  
La bagarre commence et leurs amis ne savent quoi inventer pour les calmer.  
  
Mais arrêter voyons!leur dit Emilie.  
  
Oui il y a d'autres moyens pour regler ses problèmes!supplie Melissa.  
  
Impmon decide d'intervenir.  
  
Bon vous arrêtez ou j'envoie une de mes attaques!  
  
La replique de Impmon ne fait même pas reagir les deux combattants.  
  
Vous l'aurez voulu!Boule de feu!  
  
Cette fois l'attaque les fait reagir et les deux combattants se separent.  
  
Bon recommencez pas sinon je vise mieux que ça!les menace Impmon.  
  
Bravo Impmon!le felicite Demi.  
  
Oui tu as reussi à calmer ses deux excités!ajoute Salamon.  
  
Soudain ils aperçoient quelque chose au loin.Une chose qui se rapproche.Mais qu'est que c'etait.  
  
C'est quoi ça?demande Antonin.  
  
Sans doute rien de très bon!repond Veemon.  
  
Non.C'est Groundmon,le maitre de la terre!dit Impmon.  
  
Groundmon était proche d'eux.  
  
Vous voici donc!Deferlante terrestre!  
  
L'attaque affaiblit les digimon.  
  
Oh non!Ils sont déjà affaiblis sans avoir combattu!se lamente Mlissa.  
  
Il est trop fort et même pour Babamon!dit Mickael.  
  
C'est ce qu'on va voir!replique Emilie glissant sa carte.  
  
Demimonzaemon surdigivolve toi..........................................en Angewomon  
  
On y va Angewomon?  
  
Quand tu veux!  
  
Alors en avant!  
  
Angewomon digivolve toi..................................................en Babamon  
  
Pas mal!Mais enfin encore un ridicule!  
  
Dark broom!  
  
L'attaque surprend Groundmon.Babamon retente son attaque mais Groundmon reussit à l'esquiver. Deferlante terrestre!lance Groundmon sur les digimon disciple.  
  
Ceux ci déjà prealablement affaiblis ,ne sont plus du tout en etat de se battre.  
  
On est mal!dit Mickael.  
  
Tous nos espoirs reposent sur Babamon!ajoute Guillaume.  
  
Si cela était vrai c'était mal parti car Babamon commençait à donner des signes.Alors tout semblait perdu.  
  
Soudain un Imperialdramon arrive.  
  
Laser position!  
  
L'attaque surprit Groundmon et fit mouche.Alors Babamon en profite pour attaquer à son tour.  
  
Dark broom!Empress haze!  
  
Laser position!  
  
Les attaques combinées de Imperialdramon et Babamon eliminèrent alors Groundmon.Alors Imperialdramon part et Babamon defusionne en Emilie et Nounoursmon.  
  
On a reussi!dit Mickael.  
  
Grace à cet Imperialdramon!modère Impmon.  
  
Au fait qui c'est au juste?demande Patamon.  
  
Aucune idée!repond Veemon.  
  
Bon on reprend la route?demande Jeremi.  
  
Oui!dit Emilie.  
  
Aussitôt le petit groupe se met en route.  
  
Qui est cet Imperialdramon qui a aidé les digisauveurs? Et Les digisauveurs pourront ils battre les maitres des éléments?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode des digimon,les monstres digitaux. 


	32. Le feu

30] LE FEU  
  
Les digisauveurs arrivent devant une ville.  
  
C'est la ville de Nazka!les informe Impmon.  
  
Nazka!Elle a l'air paisible!dit Melissa.  
  
Je crois pas!repond Demi.  
  
Pouquoi?demande Antonin.  
  
regardez sur la place du village!montre Armadillomon. C'est Firemon!dit Salamon.  
  
Oui le maitre du feu!ajoute Veemon.  
  
Alors en avant!ordonne Jeremi prêt à ruer dans la ville.  
  
Jerems!Si on digivolvait les digimon avant ce serait pas mieux?lui rappelle Mickael.  
  
T'as vraiment pas de tête!replique Marion.  
  
Bon euh oui c'etait une sorte de test!Juste pour voir comment vous reagissiez!  
  
Alors les digisauveurs glissent leur carte dans leur D-power.  
  
Veemon surdigivolve toi..............................................en Aeroveedramon  
  
Demimonzaemon surdigivolve toi....................................en Angewomon  
  
Wormmon surdigivolve toi............................................en Jewelbeemon  
  
Salamon surdigivolve toi..............................................en Hippogryphomon  
  
Hawkmon surdigivolve toi............................................en Blossomon  
  
Armadillomon surdigivolve toi.......................................en Scorpionmon  
  
Patamon surdigivolve toi..............................................en Magnaangemon  
  
Angewomon à nous!  
  
Angewomon digivolve toi............................................en Babamon  
  
Aussitôt les digimon vont attaquer Firemon.  
  
V wing blade!  
  
Darl gloom!  
  
Spike busher!Shot cut!  
  
Ultrason!Vague ardente!  
  
Fleurs de ninja!Spirale de fleurs!  
  
Double lame!Voie de lame!  
  
Epee d'excalibur!  
  
Les attaques surprennt Firemon mais ne le blessent guère.  
  
Tiens les digisauveurs!Interressant!  
  
Le plus interressant ce sera le moment où on t'eliminera!lui lance Jeremi.  
  
Mais oui!Mega boule de feu!  
  
Porte du destin!  
  
Magnaangemon ouvre la porte du destin de façon que la boule de feu y soit englouti.  
  
Tu vas voir mon vieux comme tu vas souffrir!replique Jeremi.  
  
Oui on va t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs!ajoute Aeroveedramon.  
  
Ouais gare à toi!  
  
Pendant que Jeremi et Aeroveedramon parlaient à Firemon le D-power de Jeremi s'etait mis à briller comme Jeremi et Aeroveedramon.  
  
Aeroveedramon digivolve toi............................................en Alforceveedramon  
  
Genial!Jeremi et Aeroveedramon ont fusionné!se rejouit Mickael.  
  
Et un mega de plus!dit Antonin.  
  
Ce qui est pas negligeable!ajoute Guillaume.  
  
Laser frontal!  
  
Dark gloom!Empress haze!  
  
Spike busher!Shot cut!  
  
Ultrason!Vague ardente!  
  
Fleurs de ninja!Spirale de fleurs!  
  
Double lame!Voie de lame!  
  
Epee d'excalibur!  
  
Les attaques eliminent Firemon.  
  
Non!hurle Firemon en disparaissant.  
  
Ouais!On a encore gagné!se rejouit Mickael.  
  
Alors les digimon regressent.  
  
Je suis Chibimon Jeremi.La forme bébé de Veemon.  
  
Chibimon!wah t'as été genial!  
  
Nounoursmon!  
  
Nyaromon!  
  
Tokomon!  
  
Minomon!  
  
Upamon!  
  
Poromon!  
  
Les digisauveurs se rejouissent ainsi que les digimon quand Impmon les interrompt.  
  
Allez on reprend la route!Votre mission n'est pas finie!  
  
Les digisauveurs pourront ils battre les maitres des éléments?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode des digimon,les monstres digitaux. 


	33. Double combat

31] DOUBLE COMBAT  
  
Deux jours après leur combat contre Firemon,les doigisauveurs ont repris leur leur marche à travers le digimonde et se trouvent actuellement au bord de l'ocean.  
  
Impossible d'aller plus loin!dit Hawkmon.  
  
Mais les maitres des éléments peuvent être là bas!objecte Demi.  
  
Non car on est sur le continent serveur!Après il ne resterait que l'ile des fichiers binaires!dit Guillaume.  
  
Non vous vous trompez!le contredit Veemon.  
  
Oui il existe six continents en tout dans le digimonde plus de nombreuses iles!ajoute Salamon. Ah oui et lesquels?demande Melissa.  
  
D'abord le continent serveur sur lequel on est.Puis le continent joyeux;le continent de l'espoir;le continent des rêves,le continent central et enfin le continent perdu!explique Veemon.  
  
Mais le continent perdu n'en plus vraiment!ajoute Hawkmon.  
  
Oui c'est un continent englouti par l'eau!precise Armadillomon.  
  
Donc on doit franchir cet ocean!dit fermement Jeremi.  
  
Et comment?demande Mickael.  
  
Si on essayait de trouver Whamon.  
  
Et comment Guillaume?demande Antonin.  
  
Tres simple il suffit de fabriquer un sonar grâce à mon ordi!  
  
Genial!T'es le meilleur  
  
Aussitôt Guillaume se met à l'œuvre et trois quarts d'heure plus tard il a fini.  
  
Voilà j'enclenche le sonar!  
  
Et maintenant?Il se passe rien!s'impatiente Jeremi.  
  
Il faut attendre!  
  
L'attende est justement bien recompensée car un quart d'heure plus tard Whamon arrive.  
  
Bonjour les digisauveurs!Vous embarquez?  
  
Aussitôt les digisauveurs montent sur le dos de Whamon.Ils voguent longtemps sur l'ocean environ une semaine déjà ils leur semblaient.Soudain par une belle matinée Veemon repère quelque choise à l'horyzon.  
  
Regardez là bas!  
  
On dirait deux points minuscules!Impossible de dire ce que c'est!On est trop loin!constate Antonin ayant mis ses mains au dessus de ses yeux.  
  
Bon Whamon approche toi!lui demande Michael.  
  
Pas de problème!  
  
Whamon s'approche et au fur à mesure que la distance se reduit ils reconnaissent de plus en plus les silhouettes. Watermon et Windmon!  
  
Tout le monde au travail!dit Emilie.  
  
Aussitôt les digisauveurs glissent leurs cartes.  
  
Veemon surdigivolve toi..............................................en Aeroveedramon  
  
Demimonzaemon surdigivolve toi....................................en Angewomon  
  
Wormmon surdigivolve toi............................................en Jewelbeemon  
  
Salamon surdigivolve toi..............................................en Hippogryphomon  
  
Hawkmon surdigivolve toi............................................en Blossomon  
  
Armadillomon surdigivolve toi.......................................en Scorpionmon  
  
Patamon surdigivolve toi..............................................en Magnaangemon  
  
Aeroveedramon digivolve toi..........................................en Alforceveedramon  
  
Angewomon digivolve toi...............................................en Babamon  
  
A l'attaque!ordonne Mickael.  
  
Laser frontal!  
  
Dark gloom!  
  
Vague ardente!  
  
Voie de lame!  
  
Spirale de fleurs!  
  
Spike busher!  
  
Epee d'excalibur!  
  
Les deux maitres des éléments esquivent les attaques.  
  
Vague deferlante!lance Watermon.  
  
Une grosse vague d'eau arive vers les digisauveurs qui reculent mais malheureusement Antonin est touché est tombe dans l'ocean.  
  
Antonin!hurle Scorpionmon.  
  
Le D-power de Antonin se met à briller tout comme Scorpionmon et Antonin.  
  
Scorpionmon digivolve toi.................................................en Metalseadramon  
  
Super!Un nouveau mega!se rejouit Guillaume . Energy blast!Rivière de pouvoir!  
  
Laser frontal!  
  
Ultrasons!  
  
Spirale de fleurs!  
  
Shot cut!  
  
Epee d'excalibur!  
  
Empress haze!  
  
Les attaques eliminent Watermon.La mort encore d'un de ses frères rend encore plus mechant Windmon.  
  
Tourbillon infernal!lance Windmon dont l'attaque était très puissante.  
  
Le tourbillon gigantesque se dirigeait vers Whamon où se trouvait Guillaume,Mickael,Marion et Melissa.Impmon regardait la scène et avait pris sa decision.Si une personne était emporté par le tourbillon de Windmon alors oil disparaissait.C'était la seule solution.  
  
Au revoir les amis et bonne chance pour la suite!dit Impmon.  
  
Impmon!s'ecrie Melissa.  
  
Où vas tu?demande Guillaume.  
  
Alors Impmon saute dans le tourbillon.Alors celui ci engloutit Impmon sous les yeux des quatre digisauveurs puis disparaît.  
  
Impmon!crient desesperement les digisauveurs.  
  
Les autres digimon qui combattaient étaient aussi très tristes.  
  
C'est pas juste!Impmon était gentil!Il ne meritait pas ça!Non c'est pas juste!s'enerve Guillaume.  
  
Guillaume calme toi!dit Marion.  
  
Non je ne peux pas!C'est comme quand Lightmon est mort!Ils s'en prennent toujours aux plus faibles!  
  
Guillaume!Ton D-power il brille!remarque Mickael.  
  
En effet son D-power brillait comme lui même et Hyppogryphomon.  
  
Hyppogryphomon digivolve toi.................................................en Valkyrimon  
  
Et un nouveau mega un!se rejouit Mickael.  
  
A l'attaque tout le monde!ordonne Marion.  
  
Oui on va venger Impmon!dit Valkyrimon.  
  
Laser frontal!  
  
Dark gloom!Empress haze!  
  
Spike busher!  
  
Spirale de fleurs!  
  
Energy blast!  
  
Cercle de lumière!Sceptre lumineux!  
  
Les attaques affaiblissent fortement Windmon.  
  
Porte du destin!  
  
Laser frontal!  
  
L'attaque de Alforceveedramon envoie Windmon dans la porte du destin qui se referme aussitôt et les digimon regressent.  
  
Chibimon!  
  
Nounoursmon!  
  
Je suis Tsubumon maintenant Antonin!  
  
Et moi Snowbotamon Guillaume!  
  
Poromon!  
  
Minomon!  
  
Tokomon!  
  



	34. Les illusions

32] LES ILLUSIONS  
  
Après la bataille les digisauveurs se souviennt de Impmon.  
  
Pauvre Impmon!renifle Melissa.  
  
Oil a été très courageux en se sacrifiant!reconnaît Jeremi.  
  
Faisons cinq minutes de silence pour lui puis reprenons la route.C'est ce qu'il voulait!dit Emilie.  
  
Alors les digisauveurs et digimon se taisent cinq minutes adressant une courte prière à Impmon.Puis silencieusement ils reprennent la route.Whamon vogue durant encore des jours avant de stopper. Ici c'est le continent perdu!annonce Whamon.  
  
Pourquoi si il s'appelle continent perdu on sait où il est?demande Mickael.  
  
Simplement parce qu'il est perdu dans l'eau et que personne ne peut plus vivre!explique Salamon.  
  
Et c'est aussi l'endroit où Illusionmon adore venir!ajoute Whamon.  
  
Alors on va peut être se retrouver face à lui!conclut Antonin.  
  
Bingo!  
  
Que dis tu Jeremi?demande Antonin.  
  
Il est là votre Illusionmon.  
  
En effet!constate Emilie.  
  
Alors en avant!ordonne Marion.  
  
Veemon surdigivolve toi...............................................en Aeroveedramon  
  
Demimonzaemon surdigivolve toi....................................en Angewomon  
  
Wormmon surdigivolve toi............................................en Jewelbeemon  
  
Salamon surdigivolve toi..............................................en Hippogryphomon  
  
Hawkmon surdigivolve toi............................................en Blossomon  
  
Armadillomon surdigivolve toi.......................................en Scorpionmon  
  
Patamon surdigivolve toi..............................................en Magnaangemon  
  
Aeroveedramon digivolve toi..........................................en Alforceveedramon  
  
Angewomon digivolve toi...............................................en Babamon  
  
Scorpionmon digivolve toi..............................................en Metalseadramon  
  
Hippogryphomon digivolve toi.........................................en Valkyrimon  
  
Les digimon commencent à attaquer Illusionmon.  
  
C'est tout?Attendez et regardez bien!Nuit d'illusion!  
  
Un large brouillard apparaît autour de chaque digisauveur;bien qu'ils n'en reste trois d'accesible;qui commence à les entrainer dans leurs plus beaux rêves.Whamon comprit la situation et decida de reagir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
  
Alors Whamon prend son élan et saute en faisant tomber express tous les digisauveurs à l'eau afin de les sortir de l'illusion puis bondit sur Illusionmon et le pousse à l'eau.  
  
Whamon!Quel idiot!Champion contre mega!  
  
Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance mais je me bats pour sauver le digimonde et donc cela ne me gêne pas de mourir.  
  
Très bien!Illusion frappante!  
  
L'attaque est très puissante et projette Whamon plus loin qui commence à disparaître.Avant de mourir il parle aux digisauveurs.  
  
Ecoutez moi vous n'êtes guère éloignés du continent central.Au revoir et bonne chance.  
  
Alors Whamon disparaît completement.  
  
NON WHAMON!hurle Mickael en pleurant.  
  
Alors D-power se met à briller comme lui et Magnaangemon.  
  
Magnaangemon digivolve toi...........................................en Seraphimon  
  
Et encore un mega!dit Marion.  
  
Aussitôt les digimon attaquent Illusionmon.  
  
Laser frontal!  
  
Dark gloom!  
  
Spike busher!  
  
Cercle de lumière!  
  
Energy blast!  
  
Spirale de fleurs!  
  
Knee kick!Seven Heavens!  
  
Les attaquent eliminent Illusiomon qui disparaît.Alors les digimon regressent.  
  
Chibimon!  
  
Nounoursmon!  
  
Snowbotamon!  
  
Poromon!  
  
Minomon!  
  
Poyomon!  
  
Le seul n'ayant pas regressé est Metalseadramon qui se charge de conduire ses amis sur le continent central comme leur a conseillé Whamon.  
  
Les digisauveurs battront ils Thunderlightmon le dernier maitre des élements?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode des digimon,les monstres digitaux. 


	35. Le dernier maitre

33] LE DERNIER MAITRE  
  
Metalseadramon voguait sur l'ocean depuis le continent perdu.Après trois jours de navigation, les digisauveurs aperçoivent des terres.  
  
Regardez!montre Mickael.  
  
On dirait que notre voyage aquatique est terminé!dit Emilie.  
  
Oui c'est le continent central!ajoute Veemon.  
  
Alors debarquons en vitesse!s'impatiente Jeremi.  
  
Patience Jerems!Ou alors tu veux y aller à la nage?demande Melissa.  
  
Euh ben ......  
  
Un peu plus tard toute l'equipe debarque sur le continent central et Metalseadramon regresse en Tsubumon.  
  
Tsubumon ça ca?demande Antonin.  
  
Oui juste un peu faim!  
  
Moi aussi d'ailleurs j'ai faim!ajoute Demi.  
  
Comme moi!poursuit Patamon.  
  
Et moi aussi!dit Hawkmon.  
  
C'est bon c'est bon!On a compris que vous aviez faim!dit Guillaume.  
  
Euh dans un desert ça va être dur de trouver de la nourriture!constate Mickael.  
  
Il y a surement une oasis!proteste Emilie.  
  
Bon alors en avant!ordonne Jeremi.  
  
Ainsi les digisauveurs commencent à avancer peniblement dans le desert sous l'hostile chaleur malsaine.Enfin après plus de cinq heures de marche ils arrivent à une oasis très verte où coule un petit lac surement alimenté par une rivière souterraine.a côté se trouvait une multitude de buissons de baies. A table!crient les digimon se ruant sur les buissons.  
  
Quels goinfres!commente Marion.  
  
Bon mangeons nous aussi avant qu'il ne reste rien!dit Emilie.  
  
Aussitôt les digisauveurs se mettent à table devant leur frugal repas.  
  
Soudain alors que les digisauveurs et leurs digimon mangeaient,le dernier des maitres des éléments apparaît.Aussitôt il attaque et en premier Armadillomon et Hawkmon.  
  
Attaque tonnerre!  
  
L'attaque affaiblit beaucoup Armadillomon qui n'etait pas encore bien remis ainsi que Hawkmon.  
  
Oh non Armadillomon!  
  
Hawkmon!  
  
La grosse decharge les avait un peu sonné.  
  
Bon le reste des digimon valides au travail!ordonne Jeremi.  
  
Et en vitesse!ajoute Emilie.  
  
Aussitôt les digisauveurs glissent leurs cartes.  
  
Veemon surdigivolve toi...............................................en Aeroveedramon  
  
Demimonzaemon surdigivolve toi....................................en Angewomon  
  
Wormmon surdigivolve toi............................................en Jewelbeemon  
  
Salamon surdigivolve toi..............................................en Hippogryphomon  
  
Patamon surdigivolve toi..............................................en Magnaangemon  
  
Aeroveedramon digivolve toi..........................................en Alforceveedramon  
  
Angewomon digivolve toi...............................................en Babamon  
  
Hippogryphomon digivolve toi.........................................en Valkyrimon  
  
Magnaangemon digivolve toi............................................en Seraphimon  
  
Aussitôt les digimon passent à l'attaque pour vaincre le dernier maitres des éléments.  
  
Laser frontal!  
  
Dark gloom!  
  
Spike busher!  
  
Cercle lumineux!  
  
Seaven heavens!  
  
Thunderlightmon esquive les attaques.  
  
Mega decharge electrique!lance t-il sur Alforceveedramon et Babamon.  
  
Les deux digimon sont touchés et un peu affaiblis mais resiste.  
  
Puis Thunderlightmon observe Jewelbeemon le seul à ne pas être mega et à combattre et decide de diriger son attaque strictement sur lui.  
  
Mega decharge electrique!  
  
L'attaque très puissante envoie Jewelbeemon contre un rocher.Celui ci est très affaibli mais ne semble pas vouloir regresser.Il essaye de resister et de se relever.Quand à Thunderlightmon il commence à preparer une nouvelle attaque sur Jewelbeemon.  
  
Marion regardant cela est epouvantée à l'idée de perdre à nouveau son partenaire digimon.  
  
Non!Jewelbeemon!Je ne veux pas que tu meure!hurle Marion.  
  
Alors son D-power comme elle et Jewelbeemon se met à briller.  
  
Jewelbeemon digivolve toi...............................................en Saberleomon  
  
Maintenant que dirais tu d'affronter un adversaire à ta taille?lance Saberleomon à thunderlightmon.  
  
Laser frontal!  
  
Empress haze!  
  
Twin fang!Howling crusher!  
  
Cercle lumineux!  
  
Seavens heavens!  
  
Alors les attaques eliminèrent Thunderlightmon.Enfin le dernier mautre des éléments était vaincu.  
  
Chibimon!  
  
Nounoursmon!  
  
Leafmon!  
  
Snowbotamon!  
  
Poyomon!  
  
Les digisauveurs étaient très contents mais savaient pertimment que cette bataille n'etait pas encore la dernière.  
  
Que va t il se passer maintenant que les maitres des élements sont detruis?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode des digimon,les monstres digitaux. 


	36. L'unité

34] L'UNITE  
  
Depuis plus de une semaine les digisauveurs étaient sortis du desert et marchaient dans une vaste prairie toujours sur le continent central.Soudain ils aperçurent une jeune fille assise sur un rocher à côté d'un Gotsumon.Elle avait des cheveux longs et marrons.Ses yeux aussi étaient marrons.Elle portait un jean,un tee-shirt orange,un debardeur violet et des baskets rouges.  
  
De loin les digisauveurs discutèrent.  
  
Qui est ce?demande Jeremi.  
  
J'adore les questions de Jeremi!Tu as un cerveau ou quoi?le narque Marion.  
  
Quoi?Plus devellopé que le tien que le tien en tous cas!  
  
Grrrr!  
  
Vous n'allez pas encore recommencer?On doit faire preuve de solidarité!les blâme Emilie.  
  
Ben si cette fille est dans le digimonde c'est que c'est une digisauveuse!dit Guillaume.  
  
Et ce Gotsumon est sûrement son partenaire digimon!ajoute Mickael.  
  
Attendez!Un Gotsumon!Ca vous rappelle rien?demande Antonin.  
  
Sapristi!Tu as raison!comprend Emilie.  
  
Raison?Quoi?demande Jeremi.  
  
Qu'il est bête!  
  
Je supose que toi t'as compris Marion!replique Jeremi.  
  
Euh bien sur que oui!  
  
Alors explique!  
  
Euh ben voilà euh donc...  
  
Pas très clair tout ça!la nargue Jeremi.  
  
Insupportables!de vrais gosses!dit Melissa.  
  
Bon je pensais que cette fille pourrait être Lucie avec ce Gotsumon!dit Antonin en soupirant.  
  
On va la voir?propose Emilie.  
  
Euh Lucie a été notre ennemie!rappelle Melissa.  
  
Oui elle l'est plus et on faire preuve de solidarité et d'unité du groupe!replique Mickael.  
  
Soudain un Reapermon apparaît entre eux et Lucie.Alors Lucie glisse une carte.  
  
Gotsumon digivolve toi................................................en Triceramon  
  
Tu es prêt?lui demande Lucie. Triceramon digivolve toi...............................................en Imperialdramon  
  
Maintenant je comprend qui etait l'Imperialdramon qui a combattu Groundmon avec Babamon!dit Guillaume.  
  
C'est un Reapermon,niveau mega dont les attaques sont serpent flamme purgatory et skull whirlwind!ajoute Mickael consultant son D-power.  
  
Bon on y va?demande Veemon.  
  
Oui!repond Jeremi.  
  
Ainsi les digisauveurs glissent leur carte.  
  
Veemon surdigivolve toi...............................................en Aeroveedramon  
  
Demimonzaemon surdigivolve toi....................................en Angewomon  
  
Wormmon surdigivolve toi............................................en Jewelbeemon  
  
Armadillomon surdigivolve toi........................................en Scorpionmon  
  
Salamon surdigivolve toi..............................................en Hippogryphomon  
  
Patamon surdigivolve toi..............................................en Magnaangemon  
  
Aeroveedramon digivolve toi..........................................en Alforceveedramon  
  
Angewomon digivolve toi...............................................en Babamon  
  
Scorpionmon digivolve toi..............................................en Metalseadramon  
  
Hippogryphomon digivolve toi.........................................en Valkyrimon  
  
Magnaangemon digivolve toi............................................en Seraphimon  
  
Jewelbeemon digivolve toi..............................................en Saberleomon  
  
Tu accompagne les autres Hawkmon?  
  
Bien sur qure oui!  
  
Hawkmon surdigivolve toi..............................................en Blossomon  
  
Aussitôt les digimon attaquent mais Reapermon semble trop fort et les attaques ne semblent guère l'affecter.Soudain il s'aperçoit que Melissa est la seule à ne pas avoir fusionner avec son digimon donc il n'etait pas encore niveau mega et decide l'attaquer.  
  
Skull whirlwind!lance Reapermon sur Melissa.  
  
Le D-power de Melissa,Blossomon et elle même se mettent à briller.  
  
Blossomon digivolve toi...................................................en Rosemon  
  
Laser frontal!  
  
Dark gloom!  
  
Energy blast!  
  
Cerlcle lumineux!  
  
Howling crusher!  
  
Petales de rose!  
  
Laser position!  
  
Seavens heavens!  
  
Les attaques touchent un peu Reapermon et l'affaiblissent presque pas.Celui ci lance une nouvelle attaque sur Seraphimon.Seraphimon qui commençait à être épuisé regresse.Alors Mickael et Poyomon se retrouve au sol.Reapermon commence à s'approcher dangereusement des deux amis.Alors quand Reapermon est très proche,le digivice de Mickael envoie une forte lumière blanche sur Reapermon.Celle lumière le fait reagir et alors une espèce de cristal noir sort de son dos.  
  
Mais qu'est qui s'est passé?demande Reapermon surpris.  
  
Il ne nous attaque plus?demande Alforceveedramon.  
  
Et pourquoi j'ai aucune raison de le faire!  
  
Hein!fait Metalseadramon.  
  
Je recherche les digisauveurs pour les ennemer au maitre du village secret.  
  
Je crois que je commence à comprendre!dit Babamon.  
  
Explique alors!repond Rosemon.  
  
Ce cristal noir qui est sorti devait le controler!Maintenant on a plus de raison de se battre!  
  
Alors c'est genial!On a reussi!se rejouit Rosemon.  
  
Alors les digimon regressent mais pas au niveau bébé comme ils ont l'habitude après une digivolution au niveau mega mais au niveau entrainement.  
  
Demiveemon!  
  
Peluchemon!  
  
Upamon!  
  
Minomon!  
  
Nyaromon!  
  
Motimon!  
  
Poromon!  
  
Mais pourquoi ils ont regressé juste au niveau entrainement?demande Mickael.  
  
Simplement car on a plus d'experience et on surement plus forts!repond Minomon.  
  
Maintenant suivez moi!leur dit Reapermon.  
  
Ok on arrive!dit Emilie.  
  
Aussitôt les digisauveurs suivent Reapermon qui les conduit ils ne savent encore où.  
  
Où vas les mener Reapermon?Et que veut Peacemon?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode des digimon,les monstres digitaux. 


	37. Le combat final

35] L'ENNEMI FINAL  
  
Les digisauveurs suivaient toujours Reapermon à travers le digimonde.Ils arrivèrent à un moment près d'une auberge.Alors ils se dirigèrent vers cette auberge et y entrèrent.Dedans ils decouvrirent un Digitamamon qui tenait l'auberge et Peacemon qui devait problablement les attendre.  
  
Bonjour les enfants!les salue Peacemon.  
  
Bonjour Peacemon.  
  
Asseyez vous et ecoutez moi.  
  
Aussitôt les digisauveurs s'assirent chacun sur une banquettes qui servaient de siège pour s'asseoir à la table.  
  
Bien il est maintenant l'heure pour vous d'affronter votre dernier ennemi.Le responsable de tout cela. Donc ce sera notre dernière bataille!comprend Emilie.  
  
Et cette bataille decidera du sort des deux mondes!ajoute Guillaume.  
  
Alors vous vous sentez prêts?leur demande gravement Peacemon.  
  
Bien sur!repond aussitôt Emilie.  
  
Oui et on va gagner enfin surtout grâce à moi!dit Jeremi.  
  
Oui on va le battre!declare Mickael.  
  
Moi je me sens completement prêt!ajoute Antonin.  
  
Comme moi!continue Guillaume.  
  
Moi aussi!poursuit Marion.  
  
Aubsi que moi!dit Melissa.  
  
Et moi aussi!termine Lucie plus hesitante.  
  
A chaque fois chaque digisauveur posait sa main sur celle de l'autre.Ensemble ils étaient prêts à battre leur dernier ennemi.Ils avaient reussi à battre tous les digimon qui les avaient combattus et lui ne pouvait pas faire exception.  
  
Avant on pourrait peut être manger!rappelle Upamon.  
  
Oui et en vitesse!dit Demiveemon.  
  
Mon estomac fait des gargouillis!ajoute Minomon.  
  
Bon ça va!On a compris!dit Melissa.  
  
Oui patron un repas pour huit goinfres!commande Jeremi.  
  
Oui oui doucement j'ai pas envie de casser encore ma coquille!repond Digitamamon.  
  
Dès que Digitamamon apporte le repas les digimon devorent comme à leur habitude.Quand ils ont fini alors....  
  
Demiveemon digivolve toi...........................................en Veemon  
  
Peluchemon digivolve toi............................................en Demimonzaemon  
  
Minomon digivolve toi...............................................en Wormmon  
  
Upamon digivolve toi................................................en Armadillomon  
  
Nyaromon digivolve toi..............................................en Salamon  
  
Poromon digivolve toi................................................en Hawkmon  
  
Motimon digivolve toi................................................en Gotsumon  
  
Tokomon digivolve toi................................................en Patamon  
  
Les petits digimon niveau entrainement avaient reussi grâce à leur repas à se redigivolver au niveau disciple. Genial!Ils sont de nouveau niveau disciple!se rejouit Melissa.  
  
Et surtout ils sont plein d'energie!ajoute Emilie.  
  
Oui et maintenant on va eliminer ce dernier ennemi!En avant!ordonne Jeremi.  
  
Aussoitôt digisauveurs et digimon sortent du restaurant et cherchent après leur ennemi.Soudain ils arrivent sur une plaine.Celle ci commence à devenir noire.Au debut il n'y avait qu'un petit point de noirceur mais celui s'agrandissait et s'agrandissait toujours plus.  
  
Qu'est que c'est?demande Melissa.  
  
Que veux tu que ce soit?s'enerve Jeremi.  
  
C'est lui!dit Guillaume.  
  
Alors une espèce de gigantesque boule noire au sourire mysterieux et très inquietant sort des ténèbres grandissant et envahissant.  
  
Alors c'est vous les fameux digisauveurs!  
  
Oui et on va te detruire!repond Jeremi.  
  
Ah bon?  
  
Ca n'a pas vraiment l'air de le deranger!remarque Marion.  
  
En effet!approuve Emilie.  
  
Il doit avoir un plan precis!dit Guillaume.  
  
On s'en fout!Allez Preparez tous vos cartes et que tous les digimon preparez vous à vous digivolver!ordonne Jeremi.  
  
Aussitôt chaque digisauveur commence à sortir ses cartes et son D-power.  
  
Ah enfin!  
  
Alors le mechant digimon saisit toutes les cartes à l'aide de ces pinces sortit de son corps et attrape toutes les cartes.  
  
Destruction tenebrique!  
  
Ainsi toutes les cartes sont detruites.  
  
Oh non!s'ecrie Mickael.  
  
Maintenant nos digimon ne pourront plus se digivolver!se lamente Melissa.  
  
Ecoutez les petits je suis Nightdramon,la digivolution de Apocalymon.  
  
Genial!C'est un digimon de niveau mega IIIsoupire Guillaume.  
  
Et maintenant digitalisation!  
  
Alors chaque digisauveur et digimon se retouve dans un monde tout blanc separé des uns des autres par un large voile de brume noire.  
  
Les digisauveurs se sortiront ils de ce monde et battront ils Nightdramon?Vous le saurez dans le nouvel episode de digimon les monstres digitaux. 


	38. L'amitié et l'espoir font la force

36] L'AMITIE ET L'ESPOIR FONT LA FORCE  
  
Chacun des enfants se trouvaient prisonniers de ce voile sombre et epais.Et à l'interieur ils étaient prisonniers de leurs songes.Pas vraiment leurs songes mais leurs cauchemars ou éléments qui les a vraiment frappé et qui les ennuie beaucoup.  
  
Jeremi était sur le terrain de football.Il avait onze ans et aujourd'hui son père venait le voir.Mais ses yeux regardent la place qu'il avait reservé pour lui mais celle ci reste desesperement vide. Comme toujours son père n'a pas tenu sa promesse qu'il viendrait le voir jouer et l'encourager.  
  
Emilie avait douze ans et jouait aux cartes digimon dans sa chambre.Soudain sa mère arrive et lui dit que ce jeu n'est pas de son âge.Emilie est triste car elle ne veut pas arrêter d'y jouer et aussi car elle ne sait pas quoi faire pour empêcher les autres de se moquer d'elle.  
  
Antonin avait onze ans.Il ecoutait les reproches et les moqueries de sa grande sœur Emma lui disant qu'il n'etait inutile d'esperer car il n'etait pas assez doué pour entrer aux Beaux Arts.  
  
Marion avait treize ans et entendait à nouveau le discours sur sa sœur Mathilde qui était si parfaite par ses parents et la blamaient de pas être comme sa petite sœur.Mathilde pouvait tout faire.Elle pouvait l'insulter,lui demander quoique ce soit tout et elle ne pouvait rien dire.  
  
Guillaume était assis sur le muret de sa maison et pleurait.Il avait treize ans et venait de revenir de Côte d'Ivoire.Là où son père avait été muté et là où son père était mort.Dorenavant il ne pourra jamais voir son père à part au cimitière.  
  
Melissa avait douze ans et pleurait agenouillée sur son lit.sa mère lui avait interdit de sortir à cause de son travail scolaire negligeant et ses resultats scolaires mediocres.De plus elle envisageait de peut être lui faire arrêter les cours de danse.  
  
Lucie revoyait tous ses souvenirs.La mort de son père,puis celle de sa mère,sa tante qui la battait.Tout defilait devant elle.  
  
Mickael avait onze ans et parlait avec des amis.Il racontait qu'il s'entrainait à être très bon au jeu carte digimon et qu'un jour il serait le meilleur.Il parlait même que si le digimonde existait il pourrait être un digisauveur et qu'il adorerait avoir un Patamon.Pour toute reponse ses amis rigolèrent lui disant que les digimon étaient un truc de gosses et s'eloignèrent.  
  
Ainsi chaque digisauveur revoyait ses pires souvenirs et ils perdaient de plus en plus l'espoir et ne pensait à rien d'autre que à leur tristesse et leurs problèmes.Et alors le voile de brume noire se renforçaient de plus en plus et donnaient encore plus d'energie à Nightdreamon.  
  
Les digimon prêts de leurs partenaires avaient peur d'abord pour leurs amis et aussi pour le digimonde.ils auraient tellement aimé les aider à faire sortir leurs amis de leurs illusions.les debarrasser des mauvais souvenirs.Permettre de leur rendre espoir.  
  
Alors les digimon disparaissent et reapparaissent à travers les illusions de leurs amis.  
  
Veemon se retrouve auprès de Jeremi qui regarde son match de football mais comtemplant surtout tristement la place vide de son père. Demi se trouve près de Emilie qui se regarde et essaye de trouv er une solution. Armadillomon arrive près de antonin qui serre son poing de rage et les yeux plein de larmes qui regarde la dispute fraternelle.  
  
Wormmon se retrouve auprès de Marion qui observe Mathilde qui la traite comme une esclave. Salamon est près de Guillaume qui agenouillé et pleurant se regarde pleurant la mort de son père. Hawkmon se retrouva près de Melissa qui regardait la fille pleurait pour les sorties et ses loisirs. Gotsumon arriva auprès de Lucie parmi les souvenirs de son passé.  
  
Enfin Patamon se retrouve avec Mickael qui contemple son rejet par ses amis en pleurant presque. Maintenant qu'ils ont tous rejoint leur partenaire ils peuvent enfin les aider et ils commencent.  
  
Jeremi!Que regarde tu?demande Veemon.  
  
Rien!Rien du tout!  
  
C'est pas vrai!  
  
Ben en fait je regarde la place reservée à mon père et il n'est jamais venu.il prefere passer son travail avant moi.Je suis son unique enfant et il ne s'occupe pas moi.Il il ne m'aime pas.  
  
Jeremi!C'est parce que ton père travaille qu'il ne t'aime pas!  
  
Ah et pourquoi alors il ne vient jamais?  
  
C'est justement parce qu'il t'aime qu'il travaille.il veut surement mettre le plus d'argent possible pour toi,tes loisirs et tes etudes.  
  
Quoi?J'y avais jamais pensé!  
  
La scène disparaît et le voile de brume dechire.  
  
Emilie!Pourquoi tu t'inquiète autant de ce que les gens pensent?  
  
Demi!C'est pas pour ça!Là je me derange pas mais j'ai peur de faire de la peine à mes parents!  
  
Mais une passion est une passion et elle t'as mené loin puisque tu es la championne du jeu cartes digimon!  
  
Ah tu as raison!  
  
La scène disparaît et le voile de brume se dechire.  
  
Antonin!Tu n'as pas à croire ta sœur!  
  
Armadillomon!  
  
Alors pourquoi tu la croit?  
  
Elle en sait plus que moi.  
  
Tu ne peux pas desesperer.Antonin tu es un garçon très doué en dessin et en musique et quoique il arrive garde toujours espoir de realiser des rêves si ils correspondent à tes capacités.  
  
D'accord!  
  
Tu le promet?  
  
Oui promis mon vieux!  
  
La scène disparaît et le voile de brume dechire.  
  
Marion!pourquoi tu laisse ta sœur te commander?  
  
Wormmon c'est elle la chouchoutte!Quoique je fasse rien ne marchera!  
  
Il ne faut jamais perdre espoir et il faut en discuter pour trouver une solution!Tu en as déjà parler à tes parents de ce que tu ressentais?  
  
Euh ben..non.  
  
Tu me promet que quand tu rentreras tu le feras?  
  
Euh promis!  
  
La scène disparaît et le voile se dechire.  
  
Guillaume pourquoi tu pleure?  
  
Parce que Salamon.  
  
Parce quoi quoi?N'oublie pas que tu es mon ami et que tu peux tout me dire!  
  
Parce parce que mon père vient de mourir!Regarde!  
  
Tu es à deux endroits à la fois!Toi tu es reel et lui c'est une illusion!  
  
Non Salamon!Mon père est mort il y a un an et il y a rien de plus reel!  
  
Même si il est mort il est toujours vivant!  
  
Qu'est que tu raconte?  
  
Il est mort mais il restera toujours vivant dans ton cœur!  
  
Oh Salamon!  
  
La scène disparaît et le voile de brume se dechire.  
  
Melissa à quoi tu pense?  
  
Je ne sais pas justement!Je suis en train de me demander si je suis egoiste ou si c'est ma mère qui est egoiste!  
  
Sincerement tu n'est pas une egoiste car tu pense toujours aux autres et ta mère non plus egoiste car en faisant ça elle pense d'abord à toi et à ton avenir!  
  
Quoi?  
  
Elle pense à toi.Elle sait que si tu ne travaille pas bien à l'ecole tu reussira pas bien et je suis sure que de te priver de ce que tu aime ne dois pas lui faire plaisir.  
  
J'y avais jamais vraiment reflechi!  
  
La scène disparaît et le voile de brume se dechire.  
  
Mickael pourquoi tu prend si d'importance aux regard des autres?  
  
Eh bien Patamon parce que j'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi!  
  
t pourquoi tu n'essaye pas d'être indifferent!A force ils se lasseraient de t'ennuyer si tu ne reagis pas!  
  
Ah tu as raison!  
  
La scène disparaît et le voile de brume se dechire.  
  
Lucie pourquoi tu n'essaye pas d'oublier?  
  
Non Gotumon!Je ne peux pas!Oh non ma tante!Elle va encore me battre!  
  
Ecoute on te laissera pas tomber!dit Emilie qui vient d'apparaître avec Demi.  
  
Tu es notre amie et on peut t'aider!ajoute Mickael qui lui aussi vient d'apparaître comme Emilie avec Patamon.  
  
Le passé est le passé!lui rappelle Antonin venant d'arriver avec Armadillomon.  
  
Et il n'est pas bon de rester sur son passé en oubliant de vivre!poursuit Guillaume qui arrive avec Salamon.  
  
Il est impossible de revenir en arrière!dit Melissa apparaissant avec Hawkmon.  
  
Et quoique il arrive il faut toujours garder confiance et espoir et se retrouver entre amis car quoique il arrive les amis seront toujours là!continue Jeremi qui arrive avec Veemon.  
  
On est là pour t'aider!termine Marion la dernière arrivée avec Wormmon.  
  
Merci les amis!dit Lucie.  
  
Alors la scène disparaît completement et le voile de brume se dechire completement et eclate pour laisser place à un monde entierement de blanc.  
  
Les digisauveurs trouveront ils un moyen de retourner se battre contre Nightdramon?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode des digimon,les monstres digitaux. 


	39. Le combat final

37] LA BATAILLE FINALE  
  
Les digisauveurs étaient sortis de leurs illusions grâce à l'aide de leurs partenaires digimon et ensuite avaient aidé à leur tour Lucie à s'en sortir.Mainytenant libérés de leurs illusions ils se retrouvaient dans un monde tout blanc.  
  
On ne peut pas rester ici!dit fermement Emilie.  
  
Non on doit battre Nightdramon!repond Jeremi enervé tapant du pied.  
  
Mais comment?Il a detruit toutes nos cartes!rappelle Melissa.  
  
C'est vrai!Nos digimon se pourront pas se digivolver!ajoute Lucie.  
  
Ne vous inquietez pas!On s'en passera très bien!dit Mickael confiant.  
  
Que raconte tu là?demande Antonin.  
  
La verité!repond Emilie.  
  
On a surement jamais eu besoin de nos cartes mais elles devaient nous servir sans doute à prendre confiance en nous!explique Mickael.  
  
Oui maintenant on peut digivolver nos digimon quand on veut et sans rien!ajoute Guillaume.  
  
Alors qu'est qu'on attend?demande Marion.  
  
Aussitôt les digisauveurs se sentent prêts à se battre.  
  
Le miracle.  
  
Patamon surdigivolve toi...................................................en Seraphimon  
  
L'amour.  
  
Hawkmon surdigivolve toi..................................................en Rosemon  
  
La confiance.  
  
Gotsumon surdigivolve toi.................................................en Imperialdramon  
  
L'amitié.  
  
Armadillomon surdivolve toi...............................................en Metalseadramon  
  
Le savoir.  
  
Salamon surdivolve toi.......................................................en Valkyrimon  
  
La responsabilité.  
  
Wormmon surdigivolve toi...................................................en Saberleomon  
  
L'espoir.  
  
Demimonzaemon surdivolve toi.............................................en Babamon  
  
Le courage.  
  
Veemon surdigivolve toi.......................................................en Alforceveedramon  
  
Ils ont atteint leur niveau ultime sans qu'on fusionne avec eux!s'etonne melissa.  
  
Notre unité a decuplé leurs forces et la fusion n'etait qu'une aide comme les cartes!dit Guillaume.  
  
Maintenant on est fin prêts à battre Nightdramon!declare Jeremi.  
  
Alors les digisauveurs quittent le monde en blanc et rejoignent le digimonde devant Nightdramon et chacun est prêt pour la bataille finale.La bataille avec laquelle se jouait le sort des deux mondes.  
  
Comment êtes vous revenus?s'etonne Nightdramon.  
  
Rien n'est impossible surtout avec l'amoitié et l'espoir!explique Marion.  
  
Maintenant à l'attaque!ordonne Jeremi aux huit digimon.  
  
Laser frontal!  
  
Dark gloom!Empress haze!  
  
Energy blast!Rivière de pouvoir!  
  
Cerrcle lumineux!sceptre de lumière!  
  
Howling crusher!Twin fang!  
  
Petales de rose!  
  
Laser position!  
  
Seavens heavens!Knee kick!  
  
Les attaques affaiblissent fortement Nightdramon mais celui ci resiste et n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Vous êtes forts les digisauveurs!Mais je vais vous lancer ma dernière attaque l'explosion des ténèbres qui va detruire non seulement le digimonde et aussi le monde reel ah ah ah!  
  
Aussitôt les digisauveurs reagissent.  
  
Il va tout detruire!s'affolle Melissa.  
  
On ne peut pas le laisser faire!dit fermement Jeremi.  
  
On doit l'arrêter!ajoute Antonin.  
  
C'est le sort des deux mondes qui en resulte de plus!poursuit Guillaume.  
  
C'est le sort de toutes les personnes à qui l'on tient!continue Mickael.  
  
Oui nos digimon,notre famille et nos amis!detaille Lucie.  
  
Alors on a qu'une seule solution!dit calmement Emilie.  
  
Et laquelle Emilie?demande Marion.  
  
Il faut utiliser le pouvoir de nos digivices!C'est le seul moyen!Ceux sont les digivices qui ont toujours sauvé dans chaque saison et ici je suis sure que ceux sont les digivices qui nous sauveront!  
  
Moi suis d'accord!dit Mickael.  
  
Alors chaque digisauveur tend son D-power sur Nightdramon et une formée d'un rayon orange; un rayon jaune;un rayon violet;un rayon gris;un rayon doré;un rayon rose et un rayon bleu. La boule grossit de plus en plus et entourent Nightdramon.Son explosion des ténèbres et ainsi arrêtée.Au fur à mesure le boule de lumière absorbe toute les ténèbres qui ont envahi le digimonde.Alors quand toute la noirceur est absorbée et disparut la boule multicolore explose et devient un magnifique arc en ciel.  
  
On on a reussi!dit Melissa emue.  
  
Soudain Peacemon arrive.  
  
Bravo les enfants vous avez enfin reussi!Maintenant le digimonde et le monde reel vont vivre enfin en paix.  
  
C'est genial!se rejouit Mickael.  
  
Oui vous rendez compte que toutes nos batailles sont finies?demande Emilie enthoutiasme.  
  
Oui c'est genial!repond Guillaume.  
  
Les digimon regressent.  
  
Veemon!  
  
Demi!  
  
Wormmon!  
  
Salamon!  
  
Hawkmon!  
  
Armadillomon!  
  
Gotsumon!  
  
Patamon!  
  
Et maintenant on pourra venir quand on veut dans le digimonde!dit Jeremi content.  
  
Oui c'est vrai!approuve Marion heureuse.  
  
Non je suis desole les enfants mais malheureusement vous devez partir.  
  
Partir?Quoi?  
  
Oui je suis vraiment desolé mais c'est l'heure de vous dire adieu.dans une heure ce Trailmon vous ramenera dans le monde reel.  
  
Aussitôt les digisauveurs tristes se separent pour faire leurs adoeux à leurs digimon.  
  
Dans la forêt:  
  
Tu vas beaucoup me manquer Veemon!J'aurai jamais pensé que je m'attacherai autant à quelqu'un!  
  
Toi aussi Jeremi tu me manquera!  
  
Sur le bord de la mer:  
  
Wormmon je suis desolé de t'avoir mal traité au debut!Tu me manquera beaucoup!  
  
C'est rien et toi aussi tu me manquera!Même tes ronflements!  
  
Au bord d'une rivière:  
  
Demi je voudrai dire que même si je connaisais les digimon j'ai beaucoup appris avec toi.J'etais très contente de te rencontrer et je t'aimerai toute ma vie!  
  
Tu me manquera Emilie!  
  
Sur un rocher:  
  
Je t'en ai fais un peu voir mais tu es la seule personne à qui je tinne vraiment Gotsumon!Tu tu me manquera beaucoup!  
  
Toi aussi Lucie!  
  
Assis sur une branche d'arbre:  
  
Armadillomon tu est mon meilleur ami et tu me manquera beaucoup!  
  
Tu es aussi mon meilleur ami Antonin!  
  
Près d'un lac:  
  
Hawkmon j'ai été très contente de te rencontrer et tu me manquera beaucoup!  
  
Toi aussi Melissa.  
  
Dans une clairière:  
  
Salamon j'ai été très content de te rencontrer et maintenant je sais que ma vie ne sera plus jamais la même.  
  
Oh merci Guillaume.  
  
Enfin dans une prairie:  
  
C'est pas juste!J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un Patamon comme partenaire digimon et d'être un digisauveur!Je ne veux pas partir!pleurniche Mickael.  
  
Calme toi Mickael!Et puis je suis sur qu'on finira par se revoir!  
  
C'est vrai?  
  
Mais oui j'en suis sur! Alors petit à petit les digisauveurs disent une dernière fois à leurs partenaires digimon puis montent dans le Trailmon.Celui ci demarre et traverse un tunnel qui les amène à la gare de Fourmies dans le monde reel.  
  
Les digisauveurs reverront ils leurs partenaires digimon?Vous le saurez dans le prochain episode des digimon,les monstres digitaux. 


	40. Retour au monde réel

38] LE RETOUR AU MONDE REEL  
  
On est revenus dans le monde reel et tous nos problèmes que l'on avait avant de partir ceux sont resolus.Maintenant mon père passe plus de temps avec moi.Emilie essaye de faire aussi attention aux autres que à elle.Antonin a reglé ses problèmes avec sa sœur Emma et travaille dur le dessin en esperant entrer aux Beaux arts.Melissa s'est reconcillié avec sa mère et passe plus de temps sur ses devoirs et leçons.Guillaume pense moins à la mort de son père.Lucie n'est plus sous la responsabilité de sa tante mais a demandé à vivre dans l'internat du collège.Marion a parlé à ses parents et maintenant il la traite elle et sa sœur Mathilde de manière egale.Enfin Mickael se fiche maintenant de ce que ses amis pensent de lui et le trouvent ridicules.  
  
Cependant j'ai du mal à penser qu'après toutes nos batailles que nos avantures dans le digimonde soit vraiment fini.Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sais qu'un jour le passage se rouvrira et on ira à nouveau dans le digimonde.Je me demande si Veemon se souviendra de moi. Moi je l'oublierai jamais ni les autres digimon.Aucun de nous ne les oubliera.  
  
FIN 


End file.
